Leo Malfoy
by Irethy
Summary: Una carta olvidada, un secreto, una historia oculta... son los ingredientes que hacen que Lucius Malfoy se lleve una de las mayores sorpresas de su vida. Pero, ¿quién es Leo Malfoy? ¿Y como es que nadie ha oído hablar antes de él?
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

            En una de las más ricas mansiones del mundo mágico, un hombre, el señor de la casa, leía una carta de la que  fue uno de los mayores amores de su vida, la cual había muerto hacía más de diez años. No había pensado que volvería a saber de ella y mucho menos para contarle algo tan serio y al mismo tiempo, peligroso. Ya había leído la carta tres veces y todavía no podía creer su significado, no podía.

            En un acto de frustración e incredulidad, hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, lanzar contra la pared lo primero que tuvo a mano, que pasó a ser uno de los jarrones más elegantes de la casa ( también de los más caros), y aún así, no consiguió tranquilizarse lo más mínimo... al contrario, lo único que logró fue llamar la atención de su esposa, Narcisa.

- Lucius, cielo... ¿qué es lo que ocurre?- Preguntó la mujer rubia cuando entró en el despacho de su esposo.- ¡Oh! Ese es uno de los jarrones que más me gustan, Lucius. Ten un poco más de cuidado, es la segunda vez que lo rompes en lo que va de semana.- Se acercó hasta los restos del jarrón y tras apuntar con la varita dijo:- ¡Reparo!

- Necesitaba descargarme de algún modo.- Fue lo único que dijo mientras su esposa volvía a colocar el jarrón en su sitio.

- Te recomiendo que busques otra forma de descargarte, cariño.- Dijo Narcisa Malfoy mientras se sentaba en su sillón favorito.- Aunque comprendo que lo necesitaras después de esa reunión de mortífagos... Solo espero que el chico Potter esté bien.

            Lucius se mantuvo en silencio mirando fijamente por la ventana, pero sin ver absolutamente nada. Ya antes le preocupaba el retorno de Voldemort, después de todo él no quería volver a lo mismo que antes de su caída debido a un error tonto de cuando era joven y del que él no era responsable sino su padre. No, él no deseaba ser un mortífago. Ahora, sin embargo, todavía era más preocupante... lo que le decía en aquella carta le hacía plantearse todavía más cosas.

- Y... ¿puedo saber... que es lo que te ha puesto así?- La voz de Narcisa lo devolvió a realidad

- ¿Qué?

- Que qué es lo que te ha puesto así...- Volvió a repetir la mujer con paciencia.- Cariño, no te había visto así desde que te enteraste que ella había muerto...

            Al contrario de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, Narcisa Malfoy era mucho más cariñosa y comprensiva de lo que aparentaba. Sabía que su marido había estado muy enamorado de otra mujer y aunque de un principio la enfureció, acabó comprendiendo que una parte de su corazón siempre le pertenecería a ella, aunque llevara más de diez años muerta.

- Algo relacionado con ella.- Suspiró.- Hace un rato apareció esta carta delante de mí. Léela y mira que dice.

            Narcisa, con un poco de curiosidad, cogió la carta que le ofrecía su marido y con cuidado comenzó a leer. Cuando acabó, miró a su esposo asustada, tampoco ella era capaz de creer lo que decía la carta.

- Merlín... Lucius... esto es muy serio.

- Lo sé, Narcisa, lo sé.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Sinceramente... no tengo ni la más remota idea.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Está muy claro que debes decírselo.

- ¿Que qué?

- Cielo, tarde o temprano lo sabrá... es mucho mejor que sea temprano y además de tu boca.

- Sí, eso lo sé... pero...

- No hay ningún pero posible Lucius... ponte en su situación. A ti también te gustaría que te lo dijeran.

- Está bien... está bien... lo haré en cuanto comiencen las vacaciones.

Notas autora: Aquí vuelvo a la carga!!! A ver que os parece esta historia... {todavía no me creo que la esté haciendo... sobre todo cuando me vino la inspiración al leer una de las escenas del fic de La orden del fénix de Silverstar (de la cual soy su beta)} Espero que os guste, porque me estoy revolviendo los sesos pare escribirlo, y la verdad es que me estoy esforzando mucho. 

¿Qué? ¿Ya habéis adivinado que es lo que pone la cartita? ¿O quien la escribió? ¿A quien se lo tienen que explicar? ^^ Paciencia, pronto todo se sabrá.


	2. 1 ¿Secuestro?

1.- ¿Secuestro?

           Harry se despertó con un grito mudo, cuando volvió a revivir la tercera prueba una vez más en sus sueños. Era una suerte que durante la última semana había aprendido a despertarse sin gritar, fuera cual fuera el motivo, si una pesadilla o bien una visión, porque no se imaginaba nada peor que despertar con sus gritos a los Dursley.

           Sus tíos habían demostrado claramente que no habían olvidado el caramelo longuilinguo de Fred, porque lo miraban con puro odio, peor puesto que seguían asustado de Sirius, no le habían hecho nada drástico como encerrarlo en la alacena bajo las escaleras, pero no quería ni pensar en que le harían si les llegaba a despertar en mitad de su primera noche en Privet Drive.

           No sabía que hacer, todavía faltaban algunas horas hasta que amaneciera y otra más antes que tía Petunia viniera a despertarlo. Tenía dos opciones, o bien permanecer sin hacer nada y pensar en lo que había pasado, o bien, comenzar a hacer sus deberes de verano. Optó por lo segundo, y se rió cuando pensó en las reacciones de sus amigos si lo veían en ese mismo momento. Hermione se pondría muy feliz y Ron se horrorizaría ante la idea de comenzar a hacer los deberes antes de que faltara una semana para que acabara el verano.

           Cogió su libro de pociones, y tras mirar la lista de sus deberes, abrió el libro por una sección realmente complicada sobre los diferentes venenos y sus antídotos y comenzó a leer para hacer su ensayo y no paró hasta que tres horas después su tía llamó a su puerta para que fuera a hacer el desayuno.

           Su mañana fue lo más normal que uno pueda imaginarse dentro de Privet Drive. No era nada extraño el ver a un muchacho pintando la cerca del jardín y puesto que no había un sol de justicia, resultó ser una actividad de lo más agradable. Además que en el jardín no tenía que soportar las miradas de su "familia", que parecían como si quisieran aplastarlo como si fuera un insecto.

           En eso estaba, cuando salió al jardín desde dentro de la casa un hombre que no había visto en su vida. Tenía el pelo castaño rizado y ojos azules e iba vestido con ropa informal pero obviamente cara y de muy buena calidad. Iba directo hacía él y tal y como pudo ver el muchacho de ojos verdes, sobresalía una varita del bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta.

           ¿Qué estaba haciendo un mago en casa de sus tíos? ¿Era un mago del Ministerio o un mortífago? ¿Si era del Ministerio a que había venido? ¿Y si era un mortífago, cómo había entrado? Tanto si era lo uno, como si era lo otro, no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Actualmente, se encontraba en muy malas relaciones con Fudge y no podía pensar que ese mago quisiera algo bueno, y bien, si era un mortífago, el motivo era bastante obvio.

- ¿Quién es usted y qué quiere?- Le preguntó Harry mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.

- He venido a llevarle conmigo señor Potter y respecto a quien soy... bien... ya lo sabrá luego.

- No voy a ningún lado con usted

- O sí, sí que viene.

- No puede obligarme.

- Créame, señor Potter, sí que puedo.

           Antes que el muchacho tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, el extraño ya había sacado su varita y lo había aturdido, cogiéndolo antes que se golpeara contra el suelo. Luego lo cogió en brazo dispuesto a desaparecerse con el muchacho.

- Merlín... ¿Cómo puede pesar tan poco?- Murmuró el hombre antes de desaparecer.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

           Cuando Harry se despertó, se sintió claramente desconcertado. La cama en la que se encontraba era mucho más cómoda que la que tenía en Privet drive y también que la que tenía en Hogwarts. No recordaba que era lo que pasaba, lo último que recordaba era que se encontraba pintando la cerca del jardín de los Dursley. Al abrir los ojos, tampoco desapareció su confusión.

           Se encontraba en una cama adoselada tamaño matrimonio, dentro de una habitación tan grande como su dormitorio en la escuela; se encontraba pintada con los colores de Gryffindor y tenía un gran ventanal.

           Fue entonces, cuando todo volvió a su memoria. ¡Un mago había aparecido en Privet Drive y se lo había llevado por la fuerza! ¡¡Debía avisar al profesor Dumbledore de inmediato!!

- Veo que ya te has despertado. Bien, esperaba que tardaras un poco más pero no importa.

           Harry había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que la puerta se había abierto y había entrado alguien. Desde luego, si Harry pensaba que se trataría de su captor, estaba equivocado. La persona que acababa de entrar no se parecía en nada al hombre que se había presentado en Privet Drive, porque la persona que tenía delante era ni más ni menos que Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Dónde estoy y como he llegado hasta aquí?- Le preguntó Harry de muy malas pulgas.

- Estás en el señorío Malfoy, y estás aquí porque te fui a buscara casa de tus tíos, aunque por supuesto me disfracé para que ni tú, ni tu tía me reconocierais.

- ¿Mi tía?- Se sorprendió Harry.- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi tía con usted y por qué estoy aquí?

- Ambas preguntas tienen la misma respuesta.- Dijo el señor Malfoy con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana.- Lo que te voy a explicara ahora, estoy convencido que no lo creerás y por eso mismo, si quieres puedes hablar después con Dumbledore para que te lo confirme. O si quieres, puedo explicártelo bajo el veritaserum y luego puedes tener la confirmación de Dumbledore. Tú mismo.

- Me parece que opto por la segunda opción.

- Bien.

           El hombre extrajo de su bolsillo una pequeñita botellita con un líquido levemente transparente que era exactamente igual que la que Snape le mostró durante el año escolar cuando pensó que había entrado en su despacho y le había robado los ingredientes para hacer una poción multi-jugos y que luego resultó ser Crouch. Cogió con cuidado un cuenta gotas y tomó tres gotas justas del suero de la verdad.

- Bien, ahora sabes que diré la verdad y que no se trata de un truco para entregarte a Voldemort.- Dijo el señor Malfoy.- Bien... empecemos por el principio... esto es difícil... Tu madre salió con alguien más durante algún tiempo, dentro y fuera de Hogwarts. Conocí a tu madre durante varios años, pero no fue hasta que coincidimos en Runas Antiguas que nos legamos a conocer realmente. Comenzamos a salir hacía la mitad del sexto año y aunque nuestra relación no fue muy bien acogida al principio por nuestras casas, acabó siendo aceptada.

- ¿Está intentando decirme... que usted y mi madre fueron novios? ¿Qué usted estuvo enamorado de una bruja hija de muggles?

- Eso mismo.- Sentenció.- Yo no era, ni soy lo que todos piensan, Harry. No desprecio a los muggles, ni soy un mortífago por propia voluntad.- Aquí el muchacho le dio una mirada de auténtica estupefacción.- Amé mucho a tu madre... y si soy sincero siempre la he amado. Nuestra relación continuó durante toda nuestra estancia en Hogwarts y durante otro año fuera de la escuela... luego, lo dejamos por su propia seguridad.

Mi padre, era un mortífago... uno de los primeros y en cuanto cumplí los diecinueve años me obligó a unirme a Voldemort. Mi error fue dejar que me obligara. En cuanto recibí la marca supe que Lily estaría en peligro si seguía conmigo y corté la relación explicándole los motivos. Cuatro meses más tarde me casé con mi esposa Narcisa, un matrimonio que en su momento fue sin amor y totalmente planeado por nuestros padres, aunque no me arrepiento, Narcisa siempre me idolatró y yo, con el tiempo aprendí a amarla tanto como amo a tu madre.

- ¿A que viene toda esta conversación?

- A eso voy. A pesar de estar casado con Narcisa, no dejé de amar a tu madre y aproximadamente un año y medio después de nuestra ruptura, la volví a ver Nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentíamos... Aquella fue la última vez que la vi viva. Se casó con tu padre y algunos meses más tarde llegaste tú... el resto, ya lo conoces...- Lucius paró y tomó aire.- Lo que casi nadie sabe y reconozco que yo mismo no lo he sabido hasta hace una semana, es que... James Potter no era realmente tu padre.

- ¡NO!- Se asustó Harry ante la que intuía sería la siguiente afirmación.

- Sí, Harry... **Yo** soy tu padre.

- ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Eso no es cierto me está engañando! ¡Todo esto es solo un plan para entregarme a Voldemort!- Dijo el muchacho en pleno proceso de negación.

- Harry, por favor... estoy bajo los efectos del veritaserum. No puedo mentir.

- No es posible, ¡no es verdad! Además soy una réplica de mi padre... ¡todo el mundo me lo dice!

- Hay muchas formas de hacer que alguien se parezca a otra persona.- Dijo Lucius.- Toma, esta carta es de tu madre, en ella se explica todo.

           Harry miró el pergamino con una mirada de auténtico terror. Aquello no podía... no era posible que... Con toda la valentía que pudo reunir y todavía con mano temblorosa cogió la carta y la desdobló, solo para encontrar una escritura fina y aseada.

_"22 de octubre de 1981_

_    Querido Lucius:_

_    Si lees esta carta, quiere decir que Voldemort nos ha encontrado y tanto James como yo estamos muertos. Siento mucho que lo que te vaya a explicar lo haga a través de esta carta y que nunca te lo dijera a la cara como es tu derecho._

_    Seguramente te preguntas que es aquello tan importante por lo que he hechizado este pergamino para que apareciera en tu despacho justo en este momento, así que te lo diré. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos hace dos años? Fue poco antes que me casara con James... ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? Dios, claro que recordarás lo que pasó, nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos. Bien, déjame que te diga que tuvo consecuencias... el niño que tú conoces como Harry Potter, es tu hijo._

_    Lo siento mucho, sé que debería habértelo dicho pero estaba asustada. Te habías casado con Narcisa, ¡no podía presentarme ahí y decirte que te iba a dar un hijo! Merlín, estaba aterrorizada y tan confusa... Fue entonces que James apareció y me socorrió. Tú ya sabes que siempre fue un buen amigo mío. Me lo encontré un día en el Caldero Chorreante, justo después de saber que estaba embarazada, y me dio todo su apoyo y ayuda. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que me casara con él y que el bebé sería como si fuera suyo... Fue todo muy rápido y en menos de mes y medio ya era Lily Potter. Cuando Harry nació, James estaba entusiasmado... en todo momento lo trató como si fuera realmente su niño y me ayudó con los hechizos y pociones para que nadie se diera cuenta de quien era en verdad su padre... y sé, que está dispuesto a dar su vida por él._

_    El motivo por el que te lo digo ahora, es porque todos los hechizos y pociones dejarán de surtir efecto cuando cumpla los quince años, que será el día treinta y uno de julio, justo cuando comience el día... Lucius, debes estar con él, te necesitará. Necesitará a alguien que esté a su lado, que lo tranquilice, que lo apoye... **Necesitará a su padre**, Lucius... Por favor, permanece a su lado cuando llegue el momento y sé su padre. Te lo ruego._

_    La mujer que siempre te amará:_

_Lily Potter"_

           Harry leyó y releyó la carta de su madre varias veces, y finalmente miró al hombre que tenía ante él con una actitud completamente desafiante. No pensaba aceptar el hecho así tal cual si presentar una lucha... ¡Aquello desarmaba toda su vida!

- ¿Cómo sé que es realmente una carta de mi madre y no una treta?

- Tal vez, yo pueda confirmarte eso, Harry.- Dijo una voz nueva.

           En la entrada de la habitación se encontraba Albus Dumbledore que le sonreía casi con compasión. Harry vio que llevaba en la mano otro pergamino y se preguntó asustado de que podía tratarse. El anciano se acercó hasta la cama y miró al chico directamente a los ojos, antes de mirar la carta que había en sus manos.

- Harry, te puedo asegurar que esa carta es realmente de tu madre. Además, de tener otra cosa que me dejó a mí... pidiéndome que no lo abriera hasta hace aproximadamente una semana.- Dijo señalando el pergamino.- Por supuesto, que no le presté atención, o mejor dicho, no lo recordé hasta que Lucius apareciera en mi despacho casi histérico con esa carta en su mano. Fue una escena muy divertida.- Rió el anciano.

           Harry trató de imaginarse durante unos momentos al rubio completamente fuera de si, al borde de la histeria, con la carta de su madre en sus manos, pero tan solo conseguía verlo serio y controlado como siempre.

- Lucius me mostró la carta y me explicó sus intenciones de hablar contigo y de que te mudaras a vivir con él. Fue al leer la carta que recordé la que Lily me envió poco antes de su muerte... al abrirla, me confirmó lo que decía la otra. Mira esta es la nota.

_"Estimado profesor Dumbledore:_

_    Doy por sentado que Voldemort tuvo éxito finalmente y nos ha matado a James y a mí... lo que quiere decir que tal vez mi hijo también ha muerto, pero eso no lo puedo asegurar, y espero que no sea así._

_    Como verá, le adjunto la partida de nacimiento de Harry, y es por ella por la que le envío esta nota. Harry no es hijo de James. Si mira la partida sabrá quien es el auténtico padre que si todo va bien y Harry sigue con vida estará recibiendo la carta en la que se lo explico todo ahora mismo. James me ha ayudado a ocultar los rasgos de su padre, y ha probado de ser el mejor padre posible para mi niño, y debo decir que para mí lo ha sido._

_    Le ruego ayude a mi niño a iniciar la relación con su auténtico padre._

Lily Potter 

_    Pdt.: Para que muestre el auténtico contenido debe tocar el partida con la varita y decir "veritas""_

- Como supondrás eso fue exactamente lo que hice y me encontré con que en tu certificado de nacimiento constabas no como Potter, sino como Malfoy.

- Así pues... realmente soy su hijo.- Susurró el chico.- Mi nombre no es Harry Potter, sino Harry Malfoy.

- No.- Dijo entonces Lucius.- Tu nombre no es Harry Malfoy.

- ¿Entonces cual es?

- Tu auténtico nombre,- dijo Dumbledore.- es Leo Lyncis Malfoy.

_Notas autora: Uolaaaaa!!! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí! Venga... a ver... ¿cuantas personas se esperaban esto? Alzad las manos... ¬¬ mmm... no sé si creeros... bueno, da lo mismo... quienes lo hayáis adivinado... ¡¡Felicidades!! Y los que no... bueno, de hecho eso era lo que he tratado... jiji. _

_ El nombre... bien, no sé si alguien se habrá dado cuenta, pero por si las moscas lo explico. "Leo Lyncis Malfoy" es el nombre que Lily decide que tendrá su hijo, podemos decir que es una pequeña burla al padre del pequeño, porque si os fijáis, el nombre vendría a ser "León (Gryffindor) Lince {es la traducción de Lyncis (felino característica de gryffindor)} Malfoy (Claramente Slytherin)", ¿el por qué de la bromita? Bueno, ahora mismo no sé si en los libros lo pone (no lo recuerdo) pero para mí Lily Evans, fue seleccionada para Gryffindor... así que es un poco más entendible ¿no?_

_ Bien... solo una cosita más... dejad reviews!! Please, en este necesitaré mucha ayuda porque me doy cuenta que me estoy metiendo en un lío del que no sabré salir solita._

_ Bueno, ahora la respuesta a los reviews:_

_Agustina:  Muchas gracias, a mí también me gustaba la idea, por eso he comenzado el fic haciéndolos más humanos... Con respecto a la crítica constructiva... bien, creo que la explicación que hago arriba del nombre ya tendría que servirte no? _

_Elizabeth Potter: Bien, el que Lucius no quiera ser mortífago... es una posibilidad ¿no? Bien, supongo que lo dices por como se comporta en todos los libros, y en el comportamiento de Draco ¿verdad? ^^ Eso es algo que se aclarará en el próximo capítulo. Que sea amigo de Arthur Weasley... bueno, eso ni a mí se me ocurriría hacerlo... por eso no te preocupes. _

_Nai Lupin: Ante todo... ¡¡muchas gracias por leer mis fics!! Me hace muchísma ilusión ^^. Bueno, te digo lo mismo que a Elizabeth Potter, es una posibilidad... y bueno... el que le diera el diario de Tom a Ginny, te prometo que se aclarará en capítulos posteriores... y bueno, tal y como digo antes, quiero hacer a una familia Malfoy más humana... ya sé que en los libros son fríos... vamos, a mí me parecen témpanos de hielo... y bien, tal y como lo ves, lo que se dice en la carta es bastante grave no te parece? Al menos a mí me parece que el que se entere que la persona que Voldemort quiere muerta bajo cualquier circunstancia es tu hijo, y además de la mujer que más has amado en toda tu vida... es lo suficiente como para que pierda el control de esa forma. Lo de Dobby... bueno... eso también se aclarará cuando lo del diario, te lo prometo. Y con lo del fic dimensiones... jejeje... me alegro que te gustara... y ya lo dije... me estaba planteando el hacer una continuación... pero todavía no aseguro nada._

_Venga, un beso para todo el mundo, y por favor... dejad reviews, solo tenéis que darle al botoncito ese que hay ahí abajo si? Hasta pronto!!!_

Khari 


	3. Transición

2. Transición
    
                  Draco, permanecía sentado en la sala de estar junto a su madre, mirando nerviosamente hacía la dirección en la que su padre se había marchado junto el director. Su madre también trataba de mostrar tranquilidad, pero la forma en la que se retorcía las manos la delataba.
    
    - Tardan mucho.- Le dijo a su madre al cabo de un rato.
    
    - Solo llevan quince minutos y estas cosas toman su tiempo.- Le respondió Narcisa.- Además no creo que lo acepte muy fácilmente.
    
    Draco volvió a mirar en aquella dirección, mientras pensaba en lo irónico de la situación. El día anterior mismo, si le hubieran dicho que Harry Potter era en verdad su hermano, o mejor dicho, su medio hermano, no se lo habría creído. Y la verdad es que a su padre le había costado bastante el convencerlo de que era verdad.
    
    **Flashback**
    
                  Draco había llegado a casa bastante enfadado. Potter lo había derrotado. Claro que el tenía como ayuda a personas con un coeficiente intelectual normal y no subdesarrollado. Antes de ir a ver a su padre había ido hasta la cocina para que los elfos arreglaran el lío que los Gryffindor habían armado en su cara, fue una suerte que lo hicieran rápidamente.
    
                  Cuando entró en el salón para dar sus saludos a sus padres, se sorprendió al notar el ambiente tenso que había alrededor de sus progenitores. En especial su padre, parecía bastante nervioso y torpe... eso lo asustó, ¡su padre nunca se mostraba torpe! Allí había algo que le estaban ocultando, solo esperaba que no tardaran mucho en decírselo.
    
                  Por suerte, o bien por mala, según se mire, se enteró de lo que sus padres le ocultaban durante la cena. El ambiente había crecido cada vez más tenso durante lo que quedaba de tarde y el muchacho se sentía como si cualquier sonido lo hiciera saltar.
    
    - Mmm... Draco, cielo... ¿Qué tal todo? ¿El viaje ha sido agradable?.- Preguntó Narcisa en un claro intento de romper el incómodo silencio.
    
    - Bien, hasta que me topé con Potter y sus amigos.- Dijo Draco.- Acabé bastante mal parado cuando me lanzaron varias maldiciones... claro que me las merecía por lo que dije sobre Cedric Diggory.- Explicó justo antes de suspirar.- Si no fuera porque tengo que actuar así... ¡Odio tener que aparentar se r un futuro mortífago!
    
    - Lo sé... pero, tenemos que hacer creer a todo el mundo que somos leales a Voldemort. Si alguien llega a sospechar que soy un espía... no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría.- Dijo el señor Malfoy.- Mmm... Draco... ¿qué te parecería tener un hermano?
    
    - ¿Cómo?- Preguntó perplejo.- ¿Acaso madre está embarazada?
    
    - No... no lo estoy.- Dijo Narcisa.- Pero hace muy poco nos hemos enterado que tienes un hermano... medio hermano en realidad.
    
    - ¿¡QUÉ!?
    
    - Draco... tú ya sabes que cuando me casé con tu madre no estaba enamorado de ella, lo siento cielo, y que lo estaba de otra persona.- Draco asintió.- Aproximadamente cuando tu madre se quedó embarazada, me la encontré y... bien, digamos que nos dejamos llevar... nueve meses más tarde dio a luz a un niño...
    
    - ¡Espera padre!- Exclamó Draco.- ¡Eso quiere decir que tiene mi edad! ¡Tengo que conocerlo si va a Hogwarts!
    
    - Sí, lo conoces.
    
    - ¿Quién es?
    
                  Lucius hizo una pequeña pausa y tomó aire antes de dar la noticia que sin duda más impactaría a su hijo.
    
    - Harry Potter.
    
                  Miró al muchacho y lo vio más pálido que un muerto. Había cerrado los ojos y le costaba respirar. Había agarrado con fuerza el borde de la mesa mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad.
    
    - Esto es todo una broma ¿verdad?- Dijo el chico con un hilo de voz.
    
    - No.
    
    - ¡Pero no puede ser, padre! ¡Ni siquiera se parece a ti! ¿¡Y cómo te habrías enterado!? ¡Su madre lleva más de trece años muerta!
    
    - ¡DRACO!- Exclamó Narcisa.
    
    - Lo siento, madre.
    
    - Sé todo eso, Draco, y comprendo tu reticencia a aceptar que tu mayor enemigo en la escuela resulte ser tu hermano, pero es cierto.- Sentenció el señor Malfoy.- No se parece a mí, porque su madre y James Potter tomaron precauciones para que nadie lo sospechara y con respecto a como lo supe... – Lucius le pasó la carta que el muchacho leyó con rapidez.
    
    - ¡Oh, Merlín!- Murmuró el muchacho.
    
    **Fin Flashback**
    
                  Se había pasado gran parte de la mañana, junto con su madre preparando la que sería la habitación de su nuevo hermano, mientras su padre lo iba a buscara  casa de sus tíos con un disfraz, por si acaso algún mortífago llegaba a entrar en aquella casa, que no sospechara la verdad.
    
                  Casi se murió del susto cuando vio entrar en la habitación a su padre, llevando en brazos a un Harry inconsciente, aunque rápidamente se les explicó que había tenido que aturdirlo para podérselo llevar.
    
    - Creo que ya vienen.- Su madre lo sacó de sus recuerdos.
    
                  Sí, dos minutos más tarde, Lucius Malfoy y Albus Dumbledore entraron en la sala con expresiones  tranquilas y se sentaron enfrente de los otros dos Malfoy.
    
    - ¿Qué tal ha ido?- preguntó la mujer.
    
    - Bien dentro de lo que cabe.- Respondió Lucius.- No se lo ha creído hasta que Dumbledore se lo ha confirmado... después de leer la carta y la nota de Lily.
    
    - ¿Y donde está?- preguntó Draco nervioso.
    
    - Dormido.- Dijo Dumbledore.- Aunque haya tratado de esconderlo, estoy seguro que en esta semana casi no ha dormido... está agotado.
    
    - La verdad... si está teniendo pesadillas sobre lo que pasó esa noche, no le reprocho nada. Es para provocárselas a cualquiera...- Dijo Lucius.
    
                  Al día siguiente, Draco, se despertó cuando escuchó un ruido en la habitación de al lado. Tras ponerse una bata a toda prisa, fue a ver que ocurría. Lo que se encontró, fue a Harry, o mejor dicho Leo, que rebuscaba en su baúl en busca de su ropa.
    
    - No la encontrarás.- Dijo Draco cuando comprendió que buscaba.- Madre la tiró toda excepto las túnicas escolares, los jerséis verdes y la capa de invisibilidad. Dijo que ya se encargaría ella de proporcionarte nueva.
    
    - ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el otro con tanto veneno que Draco se asustó.
    
    - Mira, Leo...- comenzó Draco.- sé que no nos hemos llevado bien estos últimos cuatro años y no te lo reprocho... a mí tampoco me gusta la forma en la que debo comportarme, pero somos hermanos y...
    
    - Medio hermanos.- Dijo el otro con los dientes apretados.
    
    - Está bien, medio hermanos... quiero que nos llevemos bien. El que hago aquí... bueno, mi habitación es la de al lado,  me despertaste, y padre me pidió que vigilara que al menos hoy no salieras de la cama... estás agotado y debes descansar... Además ¡son las cuatro de la mañana ¿qué haces levantado si se puede saber?!
    
    - Nada que deba preocuparte.
    
    - ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? ¿quieres explicármela?
    
    - No.
    
    - Leo...
    
    - ¡No me llames Leo!- Dijo furioso.- ¡Sigo siendo Harry Potter ¿me oyes?! No os creeré hasta que se demuestre que no lo soy... y si no me equivoco, eso no pasará hasta el treinta y uno de julio.
    
                  Draco no dijo nada al respecto, salvo que volviera a la cama, antes de volver a su propia habitación. Estaba claro que aunque "Harry" les creía, todavía no lo aceptaba, lo cual, era fácil de entender teniendo en cuenta que le habían desmontado toda su vida. El director había dicho que el mantener en secreto, salvo a un grupo selecto de personas, que Leo era en verdad Harry sería muy beneficioso y le daba una mayor seguridad, y el joven Malfoy debía estar de acuerdo.
    
                  Al paso de los días, Harry se fue haciendo más comunicativo y receptivo. Ya no mostraba tanto veneno hacía los dueños de la casa, pero todavía saltaba con enfado cuando alguien (que no fuera Dumbledore) lo llamaba Leo, o bien mencionaba el que fuera un Malfoy.
    
                  Así, poco a poco, fue llegando el cumpleaños de Harry/Leo, el cual resultaba ser tan solo un día después que el de Draco y mientras todos le preparaban una fiesta sorpresa, Harry pensaba sobre todo lo que le había pasado en esas semanas.
    
    - "Quien me iba a decir a mí, que los Malfoy podían llegar a parecer seres humanos, siempre me habían parecido más fríos que témpanos de hielo... pero ahora... Dicen que son mi familia, y Dumbledore también me lo ha dicho... me han mostrado cartas de mamá que también lo dice... pero, no puedo aceptarlo así tal cual... no puedo hacer borrón y cuenta nueva... sencillamente no puedo... no sin una prueba."
    
                  La noche del treinta al treinta y uno, todo fue normal como lo había sido las últimas semanas, y todos (excepto tal vez Harry) esperaban con ansia a que llegara la mañana siguiente y se pudieran ver los cambios, así que todos se fueron más o menos tranquilos a la cama, después de celebrar todo el día el cumpleaños de Draco.
    
                  Eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche cuando a Draco lo despertó un pequeño lamento proveniente de la habitación de al lado. Con cuidado se puso una bata y entró en la habitación.
    
                  Lo que vio lo asustó.
    
                  Harry se encontraba envuelto en una leve luz dorada, y parecía lamentarse de dolor mientras no paraba de moverse por la cama. Por un leve instante, el rubio pensó que tal vez, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero en su mente se formó rápidamente otra idea. Había comenzado el cambio.
    
                  Lo más rápido que pudo, el muchacho salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de sus padres, teniendo muy presente lo que acababa de ver. Seguro que su padre sabría que hacer. Por primera vez en su vida, entró sin llamar a la habitación del matrimonio y corrió a despertar a su padre.
    
    - ¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¡Despierta por favor, padre!- Decía el muchacho frenético.
    
    - ¿Qué ocurre Draco?- Preguntó Lucius medio dormido.
    
    - Es Leo... ha comenzado a hacer el cambio...
    
    - ¡Oh no!- Exclamó Lucius mientras también él se levantaba y se ponía una bata.
    
    - ¿Ahora?- Se asombró Narcisa.- ¡Pensé que no sería hasta la mañana!
    
    - ¡La carta de Lily lo dijo claro! Cuando comience el día y el día comienza a las doce de la noche... ¿¡Cómo no me di cuenta!?
    
                  Los tres Malfoy corrieron a la habitación del joven gryffindor, justo para ver que ya se habían desarrollado varios cambios en el muchacho. Su rostro se había vuelto más afilado, si bien no completamente Malfoy, era obvio que había rasgos de su madre, su piel había palidecido, pero no sabían si eso era debido al proceso o a que obviamente sufría. Además, parecía que estaba creciendo un poco.
    
    - Pobre... está ardiendo, seguro que todo esto le está provocando fiebre.- Murmuró Narcisa mientras le apartaba un mechón de su todavía cabello negro desobediente.
    
    - Normal... no solo hicieron encantos sobre él, también le dieron pociones... eso es lo que le provoca el dolor. El hechizo oculta, crea una ilusión... las pociones cambian realmente, al menos mientras hacen efecto.- Dijo el señor Malfoy.
    
                  Draco, miraba como su medio hermano cambiaba físicamente, entre asustado e interesado. Vio como iba cambiando la construcción de la cara, la construcción corporal y lo más interesante, como su pelo negro azabache desobediente iba cambiando poco a poco. Se iba "ordenando" aunque no quedara liso, y poco a poco, el negro se iba aclarando hasta que quedó tan rubio como el suyo propio. La única diferencia, a parte de que quedó levemente rizado, fue que tenía pequeños mechones de un rubio rojizo; no era mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que cuado le diera el sol devolviera un brillo cobrizo.
    
                  Cuando por fin acabó el cambio, al cabo de veinte minutos, la luz dorada desapareció y el muchacho poco a poco se quedó silencioso. Iban a marcharse para dejarle descansar cuado, un leve gemido les hizo devolver la atención hacía el chico, y vieron como este comenzó a abrir los ojos, que continuaron siendo de un brillante color esmeralda.
    
    - ¿Qué...?
    
    - Shhhh...- comenzó Narcisa cariñosamente.- No te esfuerces, ¿vale?
    
    - ¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo?- Preguntó y su voz sonó algo diferente.
    
    - Has hecho el cambio.- Explicó Lucius.- Si tan solo hubieran sido hechizos no te habrían provocado dolor... pero Lily utilizó también pociones... el disfraz quedó un poco más fijo.
    
    - ¿He cambiado realmente?
    
    - ¡Vamos si has cambiado! ¡Si no fuera por la cicatriz nadie diría que eras Harry Potter!- Dijo Draco.
    
    - ¡Sigo siendo Harry Potter! ¡Siempre seré Harry Potter!- Se enfadó.
    
    - Sí, pero ahora no podrás negar que eres Leo Malfoy.- Le dijo el otro muchacho.- ¿Quieres verte?
    
                  Leo asintió y Draco le alargó un pequeño espejo de mano para que se mirara bien. Cuando el nuevo Malfoy se miró, mostró sorpresa y miedo. Lo que había dicho Draco era verdad, tan solo la cicatriz en forma de relámpago evidenciaba quien había sido una hora atrás, porque aunque sus ojos seguían siendo de un brillante color verde, la ausencia de gafas (su visión se había corregid durante el proceso debido a que también era provocado por una poción) hacía que se vieran diferentes... más brillantes.
    
                  Con respecto a su cara, era claramente muy parecida a la de Lucius y Draco, pero a la vez diferente; y supuso que aquello eran rasgos de su madre, así como los pequeños hilos rojizos que habían por su pelo. Además estaba el pelo semirizado... una clara mezcla entre Lucius y su madre. También vio, que su cara se había vuelto más pálida, pero no sabía si era por todo el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo o bien por el proceso, de lo que no había ninguna duda y ya no podía negar por más tiempo, era que realmente era Leo Malfoy, el medio hermano de Draco Malfoy e hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

**Notas autora: Uolaaaaa!!! **_[Uoolash!! Yo tbn toy por aki molestando- by Silver]_** Ya vuelvo a estar aquí??? Que tal todo?? He tardado mucho?? ****_[Y ahora decimos todos: Siii!! Has tardado mucho (aunque yo lo había leído antes… muahahahahaha, cof cof)]_ Espero que no... bue... que os parece? Pobrecito Harry... perdón, Leo... no me extraña que no quiera aceptar quien es ahora... en un rato le han mandado todo lo que pensaba que era su vida al carajo... Y Draco?? ****_[Mmmm… Draco *_*]_ Os lo esperabais así realmente? Jiji... Me encanta (este Draco es solo mío, lo siento, al igual que Leo :p **_[cof cof… kien te hizo cambiar de idea respecto a Draco? Y sobre los Malfoy? _******_Cof cof… YOP!]_) Pobrechito... teniendo que aparentar ser un futuro mortífago para que no sospechen que Lucius sea también un espía... ****_[JA! Eso no me lo creo ni yo XDD]_ T_T Jo que penita que me da (y soy yo quien los mete en estos líos!! **_[ni me hables de meter en líos… que yo soy una experta y luego no se como salirme XD]_**)**

           Bien, y el cambio? Os gusta?? Personalmente he querido que al fin tuviera rasgos de su madre... y el principal esos hilitos pelirrojos (*_* Mío todo mío (A Khari se le hace la boca agua **_[kieres un pañuelo?]_**))****Bien... ahora... a responder los poquitos reviews que me han dejado (Mira que sois malos... yo pidiendo ayuda solo poquita gente me deja comentarios... **_[yo no dejo comentarios… pero suficiente comento y ayudo (aunque sea a caer) XDD])_** y a ver si me dejáis algunos con comentarios interesantes... me da lo mismo lo que pongáis, si es lo que pensáis... pero agradecería si me echáis una mano y dais sugerencias para este fic... ya lo he dicho muchas veces... ¡¡No sé como saldré de este lío!! **_[hhaahh hhaaah (risa tipo Nelson, de los Simpson)]_**

           **Elizabeth Potter**: ¿Quieres decir que lo has visto todo? Entonces... ¿te esperabas que Lucius fuera un espía?? ¡Jo que chasco! Bien, gracias por el comentario... pero solo una cosa, jejeje... tal vez sea más adecuado ponerlo en fantasía, pero es que si te fijas yo eso nunca lo muevo... que cada cual piense lo que quiera. **_[yo tbn creo que debería estar en fantasía XDD incluso diría que en ciencia ficción]_**

           **Eva**: Esto... estás bien?? Quiero decir, después de un ataque al corazón... T_T Yo no quería provocar ninguno... **_[Estás bien de verdad? A mi esta mujer tbn me provoca ataques cardíacos :P]_**

Pos... con respecto a la fantástica relación odio-repulsión... bien, creo que ya ha quedado claro... en primer lugar Draco nunca la ha sentido... **_[si, claro ¬¬]_ y con respecto a Harry... I'm sorry, hasta el próximo capítulo no se podrá saber nada **_[muahahahahaha que suerte que es ser beta!! Yo no tendré que esperar tanto XD]_**. Sí, acertaste, tal y como has dicho, se parece Draco pero al mismo tiempo no... jeje.. ¿te gusta el pelo que le he puesto? A mí personalmente me encanta (Khari babeando el teclado ****_[Tra la la la, vamos a buscar una palangana para que la chica babee, tra la la –Silver en busca de una palangana-]__)_ y con respecto a que lo quisiera poner en Slytherin... quien sabe eso tendrás que preguntárselo al Sombrero Seleccionador no?? ****_[-Silver reaparece, cacharro en mano- aquí estoy con la palangana _\_/_… pero YA NO BABEAS? We… la usaré yo para ver el póster de mi Aragorn :)~~~~]_**

           **Akiko Koori**: Bien... eso era precisamente lo que quería!! Que no se lo esperaran!! Tendrías que haber visto las cara de mi beta **_[O_o - mas o menos así XD]_ (aunque yo tampoco la vi, pero leí sus comentarios ****_[jejeje, como siempre XD, a molestar!!]_). Que tienes curiosidad por ver como termino este enredo?? ¡Pues mira ya somos dos **_[tres]_** porque yo tampoco tengo ni idea de cómo lo haré! :p ... El mal del escritor? Supongo que te refieres a que me quede bloqueada no?... **_[si te refieres a eso, yo lo conozco bien… pero todo es volverse a meter en la historia ^_~]_** bien, esperemos que no... aunque no te niego que a veces me pase... no te puedo asegurar nada... pero me podríais ayudar dándome sugerencias no?**

           **Anne Malfoy:** ^^ Asias mujer! Bien, no te voy a decir que me encante exactamente la familia Malfoy del libro... **_[a mi siii!! Ohhh Lucius!! Draco!! *_* VIVA LOS MALOS!!]_** si no más bien, la que creo que se convertirá... **_[Ja Ja Ja - sarcástico, mas bien, la que te gustaría]_ y respecto a los Slytherin... bueno... hay gusto para todo no?? ****_[Hey! Ke a mi me gustan!! Y las serpientes tbn!! Asias por los pendientes-serpiente s^_^s]_ Si a ti te gustan los Slytherin **_[viva Slyth!!]_** encantada... Me podrías echar una mano con el comportamiento de los de la casa de la serpiente?? Asias!**


	4. 1 de septiembre

3.- 1 DE SEPTIEMBRE

            El resto del mes de agosto, Leo se fue habituando a su nueva vida familiar. Ya no negaba lo evidente sino que se habituó de la mejor forma posible, comenzando por intentar conocer a su nueva familia del mejor modo posible, comenzando por Draco y acabando por Narcisa.

            Se sorprendió mucho cuando conoció a los reales Malfoy y no su idea preconcebida. Draco por ejemplo, resultó ser un chico bastante agradable que te podía decir desde cuales son las consecuencia de la poción Filtros de los muertos en vida, como cual de las películas muggles era la favorita para los Oscars. De hecho, Leo se llevó un buen susto cuando lo descubrió en su habitación leyendo una novela muggle llamada "El circulo"*. Narcisa, por su parte, había resultado ser una esposa y madre ejemplar, tan buena como lo era la señora Weasley, a tan buen punto descubrió que Leo no se resistiría, había comenzado a darle todo tipo de cuidados maternales. Por su parte, Lucius, su padre, había demostrado ser tan bromista como lo era quien se suponía que era su padre, James Potter, y siempre estaba dispuesto a contarle batallitas de cuando Severus Snape y él, se enfrentaban a los merodeadores en una guerra de bromas que duró del cuarto al séptimo año.

            Con respecto a como se había arreglado la situación del aparición de un nuevo Malfoy se hizo, diciendo que en realidad Leo era el hermano mellizo de Draco, su hermano menor por solo tres minutos, pero como Draco había nacido a las once y cincuenta y ocho minutos de la noche del día treinta, Leo ya había nacido dentro del día treinta y uno. Para solucionar la situación de porqué no había asistido a Hogwarts  los últimos cuatro años, se había dicho que el joven Malfoy sufría una enfermedad cardiaca que había hecho que el chico permaneciera en casa teniendo por profesores a sus padres y de esa forma también se cubría el que el muchacho se tomara una poción al día. Oficialmente, la poción era una medicina para su enfermedad, en realidad, producía un pequeño cambio efímero que  hacía desparecer la cicatriz.

            De la verdad, solo eran conscientes un pequeño número de personas, que Dumbledore había avisado. Estos eran: Minerva McGonagall por ser la jefa de su casa, así como una de las personas de más confianza del director; Severus Snape, ya que como profesor de pociones sería el encargado de realizar la poción y por ser la única otra persona consciente de la posición de espías de los Malfoy; la señora Pomfrey, sería un poco sospechoso si debía pasar un tiempo en la enfermería y al reconocerlo no encontrase ninguna enfermedad; Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, debido al gran afecto que tenían por el muchacho y además el último era le padrino del chico (el cual casi sufre una taque cardíaco cuando se enteró de la verdad); los Granger y los Weasley al completo (excepto Percy que estaba demasiado cercano a Fudge) por ser los mejores amigos del muchacho y estar tan unido a él.

            Personalmente, Leo estaba preocupado. Mientras que Hermione, Sirius, Remus y casi todos los Weasley le habían escrito cartas más o menos impactadas, Ron no. De hecho comenzaba a pensar que aquello sería el final de su amistad con el pelirrojo cuando el día anterior al inicio del curso recibió una pequeña nota por medio de Pig que decía.

_"Harry Leo,_

_           Perdona lo de este verano, nos vemos mañana en nuestro compartimiento habitual._

_Ron_"

- ¡Menos mal! ¡Comenzaba a asustarme!- Suspiró cuando leyó la nota.

- ¿Es de Weasley?- Preguntó Draco que se encontraba en aquellos momentos en la habitación de su hermano aprovechando los últimos momentos que pasarían antes del inicio del curso.

- Sí. No me había escrito en todo el verano y comenzaba a asustarme que se hubiera enfadado...- Respondió Leo mientras contestaba a la nota de Ron con un "muy bien, hasta mañana".

- Llega a enfadarse contigo por eso, y entonces sí que tendría muchos motivos para odiarme, créeme. Le haría la vida imposible.- Afirmó Draco con una sonrisa maléfica.

- ¿Sabes? Me das miedo cuando sonríes así.

            El uno de septiembre King's Cross se encontraba tan lleno de muggles y no-muggles como siempre. Los muggles iban a los diferentes andenes normales, los no-muggles, o sea, brujas y magos se dirigían al andén nueve y tres cuartos para que sus hijos, sobrinos, nietos o ellos mismo abordaran el Expreso de Hogwarts.

            Nadie prestó atención cuando la familia Malfoy entró por completo al andén mágico, ni tampoco cuando se dirigieron más o menos hacía la mitad del tren para que ambos hermanos subieran a encontrarse con sus diferentes amigos.

- Tened cuidado... y por favor, enviadnos una carta tan buen punto lleguéis.- Decía Narcisa.- Leo, no te olvides de tomar la poción... y Draco, cuida de tu hermano.

- Sí, madre.- Dijeron los dos muchachos.

            La mujer les dio un rápido abrazo, que nadie vio ya que fue ocultado por un hechizo de ilusión, y vio como ambos muchachos subieron los baúles y sus búhos al tren y tomaban direcciones diferentes. Draco se fue hacía el principio, Leo hacía el final.

            El muchacho, se dirigió poco a poco hacía le final del tren recibiendo de los pocos que le veían, primero miradas llenas de aborrecimiento para unos segundos después pasar a curiosidad. La mayor parte de la gente había pensado que era en un principio Draco Malfoy, pero al mirarlo con atención se dieron cuenta que había diferencias. Aproximadamente se encontraba delante del último compartimiento del tren, cuando se paró; tomó aire y llamó a la puerta.

            La puerta se abrió para dar paso a una muchacha de pelo castaño muy espeso y ojos color canela que lo miró con asombro, estupefacción, pero finalmente aceptación.

- Hola Hermione.- Dijo Leo en un murmullo.

- ¡Oh, Ha... Leo!- Sonrió y se apartó, rápidamente cerró la puerta y entonces lo abrazó.- ¡Merlín! ¡Me alegro tanto de verte!... ¡Estás totalmente irreconocible!

- Yo también me alegro de verte...- Sonrió Leo con una sonrisa.- El verano te ha entado muy bien... estás fantástica.- Añadió provocando que la chica se sonrojara.

- ¡Eh... compañero!- Lo saludó Ron aunque se veía pálido- Te ves... Malfoy.

- ¡Ron!- Dijo Hermione mientras le daba una colleja.- Perdónalo Leo.

- No hay nada que perdonar.- Rió Leo.- Ron tiene toda la razón. Me parezco a un Malfoy, porque soy un Malfoy, aunque durante todo el mes de julio solo deseaba que todo fuera una broma... pero ya veis que no.

- ¿Cómo se va a arreglar todo esto de que aparezcas de repente?- Preguntó Hermione.

            Leo comenzó a explicarles lo que se había acordado con pelos y señales y quienes sabían la verdad; a lo que los dos adolescentes gryffindor se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

- A ver si lo he entendido.- Dijo la chica.- Ahora resulta que eres el hermano mellizo de Malfoy, naciste tres minutos después por lo que fue en distintos días. Representa que eres el menor (cosa que es cierta) y por problemas en el embarazo naciste con una deficiencia cardiaca que debe ser tratada por una poción a dosis diaria (que lo que realmente hace es ocultar la cicatriz) y que jugáis con esa "deficiencia" para que Voldemort te considere "débil" y no te quiera dentro de su círculo... ¿es eso o me dejo algo?

- Que durante los últimos cuatro años debido a la sobreprotección de mis padres he sido educado mágicamente por ellos.- Completó Leo.

- ¡Jo! ¡Vaya cambio!- Dijo Ron con los ojos como platos ya sintiéndose más cómodo.- Y yo que pensaba que tu vida ya era un lío...

- Pues será mejor que la recordéis... No será muy conveniente que os descuidarais y metierais la pata...

            Durante buena parte del viaje estuvieron hablando sobre las vacaciones de verano y como les impactó cuando recibieron la carta de Dumbledore diciéndoles lo que había pasado y que sería lo que pasaría a partir de entonces. Faltaba una hora aproximadamente para llegar a Hogwarts cuando Ron expresó la pregunta que le había estado molestando desde que recibió la carta de director.

- Leo... si tu padre es realmente lo que dices que es... ¿Por qué puso el diario de Ryddle en el caldero de Ginny? Es algo que me he preguntado muchas veces este verano.

- ¿Sabes? Esa fue una de las primeras preguntas que le hice.- Le respondió.- Por lo visto, no fue idea suya lo del diario... lo fue de Avery.. Le pasó el diario al final de nuestro primer año para que se lo diera a Ginny que sería la más vulnerable de todos vosotros. Le avisó a Dumbledore que el siguiente año pasaría algo gordo y luego, envió a Dobby para que me avisara y protegiera, no le dijo como, solo que me protegiera. Por supuesto, se vio obligado a darle el diario a Ginny para que no sospecharan que no estaba de su bando. No pensó que Ginny escribiría y no le explicaría a nadie que el diario le respondía, pensó que se lo explicaría a tu padre o a tu madre... cuando se enteró que había comenzado, supuso lo que pasaba y volvió a enviar a Dobby.

- Espera, espera...- Dijo Hermione.- ¿Estás diciendo que Lucius Malfoy fue quien envió a Dobby? ¿Qué no vino por propia voluntad?

- Sí... eso más o menos.- Respondió Leo.- Verás, lo que le pidió a Dobby fue que me protegiera de la mejor forma que creyera... y bien, Dobby hizo lo que creyó conveniente. Le dijo que debía hacerme creer que quería la libertad para que cuando todo se solucionara yo me las apañara para conseguírsela. Después de aquello, debía asegurarse de protegerme y seguir cuidando de mí... Por eso ha acabado trabajando en Hogwarts. Tendríais que haber visto este verano... un par de días después de mi cumpleaños, cuando se apareció en casa llorando a lágrima viva y pidiendo perdón porque yo había desaparecido de casa de mis tíos... Nos costó mucho explicarle lo que realmente había pasado, pero luego se puso muy contento.

            Los otros dos se lo quedaron mirando fijamente con idénticas expresiones aturdidas. Se habían quedado alucinados y ninguno sabía que decir.

- Ya te había dicho antes que tu vida era muy liosa.- Dijo Ron en un murmullo rompiendo el incómodo silencio, a lo que Leo se puso a reír.

            Después de eso, se pusieron rápidamente las túnicas porque ya estaban a punto de llegar. Cuando el tren paró, todos comenzaron a salir para dirigirse a los carromatos sin caballos, y Leo se separó de Ron y Hermione para irse con Hagrid que no parecía lo que se dice muy contento con tener que tratar con otro Malfoy, aunque para el final del paseo en lago ya le había tomado cariño al ver que tenía un carácter diferente al de su hermano, y le dio una sonrisa calurosa cuando la profesora McGonagall se lo llevó para la selección.

- Señor Malfoy...- Dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa brillante en los labios (de esas muy extrañas en ella)- a usted lo seleccionaremos después de los de primer año.

- Sí, señora.

- Bien, usted quédese al final del Gran Comedor hasta que lo llame.

            Después de eso, la profesora McGonagall entró en el Comedor, llevando a los de primer año hasta delante de la mesa de profesores y tal y como en su primer año, vio como comenzó a llamar a unos aterrorizados niños para probarse el sombrero y como este los seleccionó para las diferentes casas. Después que el sombrero envió a Allan Zooly a Ravenclaw, Dumbledore se puso en pie con una sonrisa.

- Este año, tenemos algo muy poco habitual en Hogwarts.- Comenzó Dumbledore.- Se incorporará un nuevo estudiante para el quinto año, que por motivos personales, no ha podido venir antes. Si es tan amable, profesora McGonagall...

- Malfoy, Leo.

            Cuando escuchó su nombre, Leo se adelantó hasta donde se encontraba la profesora McGonagall con el sombrero seleccionador, mientras comenzaban a levantarse murmullos por toda la habitación. Cuando la bruja colocó el sombrero en la cabeza todo se volvió negro y comenzó a escuchar aquella vocecita en su cabeza.

- _Vaya... ¿Otra vez tú?-_ Comenzó el sombrero.- _Creí que ya te había seleccionado hace años... Y tú fuiste bastante difícil de colocar..._

_- Sí por mí fuera, no me habrías vuelto a seleccionar._

_- Bueno... bueno... al menos es por un buen motivo... Así pues... ¿Ahora sigues teniendo reticencias para que te envíe a Slytherin?_

_- Preferiría volver a mi antigua casa... si me fue bien una vez, no creo que me vaya mal una segunda... además creía que ya había demostrado ser todo un gryffindor._

_- Eso es cierto... bien, vamos a darle un susto a todo el mundo._- Rió.

            El Gran Comedor no dejaba de llenarse de murmullos. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto tiempo? Al menos llevaba diez o quince minutos en la cabeza de ese Malfoy, con el otro no llegó a estar ni un segundo. Dentro de esos murmullos muy pronto estaba la noticia que ese muchacho era el hermano mellizo del Malfoy que ya conocían... Había comenzado cuando Pansy Parkinson le preguntó a Draco que relación tenía con el otro y le había respondido que era su mellizo.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!- Dijo el sombrero después de unos quince veinte minutos.

            Todo el Gran Comedor se quedó mudo al segundo. ¿Había dicho Gryffindor? ¡Los Malfoy siempre iban a Slytherin! ¿Cómo podía ir a Gryffindor? Muchos miraron a la mesa Slytherin y vieron al otro Malfoy estupefacto y pálido... pero no mucho después, furioso.

            Leo se levantó, con cara de sorpresa y se dirigió a la mesa Gryffindor sentándose en el único sitio libre que encontró: entre Ron y Hermione. Muchos lo miraban todavía en shock, pero Ron y Hermione (que también habían puesto cara de sorpresa) comenzaron a presentarse, aunque fueron cortados por Dumbledore.

- Bien... ahora que ya hemos terminado la selección, daré un par de anuncios antes de comenzar a comer este fantástico banquete.- Dijo el anciano.- Bien, primero de todo, no sé si os habréis fijado pero Harry Potter, no se encuentra con nosotros...- Se levantaron murmullos por todo el comedor comentando las muchas teorías.- la razón, es que para su mayor seguridad ha ido a un lugar que ahora no diré, a entrenarse. Solo yo conozco el lugar donde se encuentra y ni siquiera él está autorizado para revelarlo. Y segundo, estoy muy contento de anunciaros que el profesor Lupin regresa para impartir la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, solo que esta vez, viene acompañado de su perro, Hocicos... Os lo aviso, porque no sería muy agradable que os asustarais al ver al perro, tal vez de un poco de miedo, pero es muy buen chico.

            En ese momento, se escuchó una exclamación sorprendida proveniente de la mesa Gryffindor. Cuando todos miraron que pasaba se encontraron con Leo Malfoy estirado en el suelo riendo de forma descontrolada mientras un enorme perro negro, le lamía toda la cara muy contento, haciéndole cosquillas.

- Bueno, dejadme deciros, que el perro que saluda tan alegremente al joven señor Malfoy, es Hocicos.- Dijo Dumbledore.

Notas Autora.: Uolaaaaa!!! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí!!! **_[Y yo tbn!! –by Silver-]_** _{y yo!!! Yo tbn estoy aquí!! ^O^ Hoy estamos la familia al completo!! -by Kina-san-} _Jiji... estoy muy contenta... porque ya he llegado a los 15 reviews... **[_viva!!]_ _{el arte queda demostrado ^_^} _^^ Además, parece que eso de darme ideas os lo habéis tomado al pie de la letra... ¡¡Muchas gracias!! _{De nada XD} _Ahora a lo que íbamos... a las notas **_[eso eso!!]._****

¿Qué tal os ha parecido esto? ¿Os ha gustado? ^^ **_[Shiii!!! Aunque en vaya lío te metes poniéndolo en Gryff!!]_** _{totalmente de acuerdo, Silver… genial!! *_*} **[Asias cariño!!]** _Espero... me esforcé mucho para encontrar las diversas explicaciones... _{q conste q a mí no me dijiste nada!!} **[no creas que a mi si ¬¬] **_(bueno... tampoco es que estuvieseis por aquí cuando estaba calentándome la olla...)como lo de que sean mellizos, o lo de la enfermedad... así, como para encontrar la solución al problema que muy amablemente me planteó Nai Lupin y del que yo no me había dado cuenta cuando me plantee esta historia... ¿¡¡Por qué Lucius Malfoy le daba el diario a Ginny si en realidad no es un mortífago por propia voluntad!!?... -_- **_[ais, que mujer!! XDD]_ _{XDD la típica preguntita q te remueve la sesera} _Debo decir que tuve que darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza antes de dar con una solución que más o menos me gustara... pero claro... luego me encontraba con el problema de Dobby... y a darle más vueltas... @_@... con deciros que tantas vueltas le daba, que me aquel día me fui al carnet ****_[se refiere a la autoescuela!!]_ y cuando estaba en la puerta tuve que darme la vuelta al darme cuenta que me había olvidad todos los libros y papeles para el carnet (aunque soy olvidadiza tampoco tanto **_[prf! No me superas XDD]_**) así que tuve que regresar para buscarlo todo y por supuesto llegué tarde. _{A ver cuando nos sacamos el carnet!!!!! Q yo hace casi medio año q lo tengo y cuando empecé tu hacía la tira d estabas sacándotelo XDDD ¿os acordáis, mami, Silver, en el Salón del Manga de Barcelona, como me quedé cuando mami me dijo q llevaba desde febrero? XDDDDD}_ (joooooooo!!! Que hace mucho que no voy!!)****[cof cof… yo llevo desde julio del año pasado (el 2002) y solo he hecho 5 tests XDDD] (-_- Chica... entonces tú peor que yo... porque al menos hago test de vez en cuando... y desde luego llevo más de cinco)**

El libro que lee Draco... jejeje... bueno, es una novela muy interesante de Katherin Neville (sí!! Como Neville Longbottom!! Como me reí! **_[como yo XD]_** ) _{qué novela? D q habláis? ¬¬ eso, yo a parte ¬¬#}_ (mujer... aparte no... es que como tú no estabas con nosotras...).. que muy amablemente me prestó mi beta, Silverstar **_[cof cof… YOP!!] _**(entre otras porque lo compró estando yo a su lado y ya se lo pedí incluso antes que se lo leyera) **_[¬_¬, si lo recuerdo]_ (:p)****_{XDDD vaya, típico d mami XDDDD yo no te lo puedo pedir Silver… hace mucho q no nos vemos las tres T_T Odio vivir lejos -_-} _**

Por favor, seguir dejándome reviews... y seguid dejándome comentarios tan constructivos... ^^. Y ahora... las respuestas!!

Anne Malfoy: Ei, ei!! Que Leo es mío!!!! ^^U**_ [cof cof (toy malita que conste) yo tbn kiero ¬¬, aunque creo que me quedo con el Harry anterior :p]_ _{pues yo prefiero al Harry de mi fic Una Familia :-D~~~~ alguien tiene un babero?} _Tú ya viste lo que Silver tuvo que hacer para que yo no mojara el teclado... ¬¬ **_[y esa cara? Pero si es verdad… quieres que vuelva a traer la palangana??]_** (Lee un poco más y verás) _{a mí no me iría mal} **[aki te la traigo **_****\_/_]_claro que luego se quedó ella con la palangana para mirar su poster de Aragorn **_[ais ais… donde está donde está!! *_*]_** (está muy obsesionada con él...) **_[Ohhhh!! Miralo!! Que wapo!! \_/__ palangana!! Palangana!! : )~~~~]_** _{XDDDDDD déjame ver déjame ver!! Ohhh q guapo!!! :D~~~} _(-_-U Genial... otra al club, es que soy la más cuerda de las tres?... que preguntas.. sí lo soy) Y de traumatizante... bueno, parece que se lo ha tomado bastante bien no?? ****_[bien? Yo creo que no me lo hubiera tomado TAN bien!]_ Pero después de todo, Leo es un superviviente **_[yo mas bien diría que es un sufridor XD]_** (eso también)****_{pobre todas las desgracias a él… cómo lo maltratas con lo bonico q es… yo más bien pienso q tiene una paciencia de Santo con su vida XD} (Y eso XDD) ... así que se adapta fácilmente. _{Tendría que adaptarse igualmente XD}_ Ahhh... y muchas gracias por aceptar ayudarme con la casa de la serpiente... ya te avisaré cuando te necesite..._**

Eyes: ^^ Muchas gracias, a mí también me lo pareció... y bueno, con respecto a avanzar... jejeje ^^UUU la verdad es que suelo escribir bastante en varias libretas **_[eso te lo puedo corroborar yop, pq por lo normal leo de estas :P] __{y yo, siempre tiene la excusa de haber pasado en libreta pero no en ordenador ¬¬}_... pero el problema es sacar tiempo para pasarlo al ordenador **_[ves, a mi no me pasa, pq como escribo directamente al ordenata XD]_** _{ni a mi, pero el problema es cuando no te inspiras XD} **[eso eso!!]** _(escribo de camino a la universidad, tengo dos horitas de tren)... -_- y ahora con todos los trabajos que debo entregar en la uni _{y yo exámenes… pero me aguanto como la gran mayoría ;P}_... poss... pero tranqui!! Que intentaré pasar todo lo que pueda durante estas vacaciones!**

Eva: ^^ Ui... que bien que no fuera un ataque **_[uff ^_^] _**_{es lo que tienen los fics d mami –recuerdo q me refiero a Khari ^^- no serías la primera Eva… -Kina controlando q le funcione el marcapasos- XDD}_... pero que mala pata no lo de la indigestión?? Jus, jus, jus...  Como puedes ver, varias de tus propuestas han sido aceptadas y tratadas... jiji... otras ;) quien sabe... tal vez más adelante... _{uy esas palabras… uy uy uy}_ (Que?, solo es una frase)y bue... la preguntita... Por qué Petunia no podía ver a Lucius... porque durante bastante tiempo salió con Lily _{tengo una amiga q se ha traumatizado sólo de pensarlo XDDDD} _(sigo diciendo que primero tendría que leer el fic y luego hablar) y lo reconocería muy fácilmente **_[aro, aro… XDDD_**]... y nadie debe saber que Harry y Leo son la misma persona... 

Akiko Koori: Ui... me tienes que decir que fic es para que le de una miradita **_[eso, eso! Que yo tbn quiero verlo!] __{Eh, yo no soy menos!! :P}_… jus, jus, jus… Pos sí, chica... todo un reto... del cual no tengo ni idea de cómo lo voy a hacer pero bue... _{te has metido tú solita ^^U} _:p Tranquila... tomaré en cuenta lo que me dices sobre Leo/Harry... porque la verdad es que tienes toda la razón... **

Elizabeth Potter: jiji... muchas gracias por las sugerencias… las tendré en cuenta... ^^ y bue... lo de Harry/Ginny **_[¬¬ puaj!! Ni de broma!!! _]_**... quien sabe, a mí también me parece la pareja ideal _{y a mí tbn… Harry no cuadra con nadie más ^-^} **[grrrr hay ganas de fastidiarme eh!! ¬¬]**_... aunque como mi beta me pille diciendo esto **_[cof cof… sabes que toy aki?]_, (esto... Cari mirando para el cielo... ) me estrangula **_[prf, como te vea un día de esta semana, esta proposición que me haces, se hará realidad muahahahahahahahahahahaha] _**(Nooooooooo!! Que si no, no sabes como se acaba!) ... no le gusta para nada. _{ejem… mejor que haga un poco la despistada pq ella no sabe q yo tengo la misma opinión sobre Harry/Ginny tralala –Kina cantando y silbando-} **[ejem ¬¬] **_(^^UU ui, ui ui...)**

Mayumi: Hombre!! Mayumi!! **_[hola! Hola!! Aki ta la loka!!]_ Ganas tenía yo de poder contestar reviews tuyos... porque no veas que bien me lo he pasado cuando Silver ****_[holaquetal!_] me ha dejado ver los que le has puesto... jiji... vaya sobrenombres que le dejabas **_[si hija mía… usease, hija de satanás… quien dice que es un "hombre"??]..._** _{XDDD q cabreo ha pillado} _****[quien yo? Pero tu has visto sus reviews?? Pero si me dejó uno por cada capítulo que llevaba!! Y ya llevo 18!! Y los dos últimos son los mejores!!]  (cierto, cierto... lo puedo corroborar que los he leído casi todos) jajaja... bien, ahora a contestarte todos y cada uno de los que me has dejado.**

 Sí, le pedí a Silver que me hiciera el favor de dar un poco de propaganda a esta historia **_[aunque el link no hubo forma de que se pusiera ¬¬ mierda FF]_**_ {se puede saber pq a mi no me lo pediste? ¬.¬} _(pos... primero porque no aparecías por aquí... y segundo porque hace la tira que no actualizas ¬¬)... ya que lo estaba haciendo con muxo esfuerzo... así que colocó un anuncio en su historia de La Orden del Fénix... la carta... pos quien nadie se lo espera jajaja...

 Bien!! Es justo lo que yo quería que nadie se lo esperase... jiji... la carita que se le quedó a mi pobre Silver **_[como ya dije anteriormente - O.o] __{pues anda q yo - O.O!! What's?? Comorrl?? Ein?? –etc-}_... ^^ Me alegra que te guste lo del nombre... no veas como le estuve dando vueltas... porque tenía muy claro que quería hacer este pequeño jueguecito... pero no sabía como montármelo... ¿En serio!!? Dos!? Genial!! Muxas gracias!!**

 Ji, ji... bien, la reacción de Harry es la normal... después de todo le acabo de tirar su vida a la basura _{desde luego}_ **_[que bonita expresión, tirar la vida a la basura XD]_ _{la otra! Q gustos tienes, Silver XD} **[hey! nu te he dicho nunca que me gustan los Nazguls?]**_... jajaja... pobrechito mi Leo _{tuyo?? Te lo habrían d quitar por maltratos XD} _(No seas mala Peque!!) ... la parte del fic en la que lo saqué... bueno fue del capítulo 2.kldfu0e [****_que raro que no se pueda poner el numero XDDD a ver: es en el capítulo 2kldfu0e O.o juer!! Es verdad!!] __{Ein? O.o? q capítulo deciis? Cómo se lee eso?} **[jijiji trankila que ahora te lo enviaré]**_... que raro... no consigo que se ponga el número... (XDDD) bien… te diré que la escena es muy bonita **_[si, la verdad es que es linda ^_^]_**... pero que en sí no tiene NADA que ver con esto... solo que al leerla me vino como un flash... y me dio el puntazo de escribrirlo... tal y como dices, es una idea interesante y en algunos puntos divertida... (si, sobretodo me lo va a parecer cuando no sepa como arreglarlo... _{bueno que no te pase ná!! Es una enfermada difícil de curar XD} _**_[jajaja por eso me gusta tanto escribir la OdF, pq me meto en líos y dps no se como salir XDD]_** _{XDD entonces cómo te lo haces para seguirlo?? Alguna poción?? Voy a preguntárselo a Sevi… dónde está mi perrito? XDDDD} **[Sevy?? *_* quien ha hablado de Sevy?? : )~~~, donde está la palangana¿?¿¿!!!] **_(ala... lo que faltaba... que le hablaran del otro -_-UUU)**

^^ ahora sí... jiji... Me despido de todos vosotros/as y os quiero pedir un último favor (sí, ya sé que pido muchos) pasaros por el fic de mi beta Silver **_[si si!1 el mejor!! XD]_... La Orden del Fénix **_[aka: OdF] _**_{ya sé q es difícil d soportar pero será mejor hacerles caso XDDD}_ (OYE!)... después de todo, esta historia me la inspiró esa... aquí os dejo el link:**

**_[- pinchad!!]_**

También os recomiendo las de Kina-san **_[hola wapetona!!] _**_{esa soy YOO!! –aparece una gran flecha roja q señala a Kina- hola "tieta" Silver -traducción:tía-}_... aunque con esta os diré que no puedo deciros cuando actualizará [**_jajaja, pobrecita… se actualiza cuando se puede XD_]... ¬¬# _{^^UUUUUUUUU Osheeeee q hago lo q puedo… sabes q no es fácil un bachillerato científico?? (como quiero a mi calculadora me ha sacado d más d un apuro) Además, tengo otros fics de CardCaptor Sakura y Yu Yu Hakusho q no se escriben solos… Asias Silver x apoyarme ^3^ tú sí q me entiendes} _a mí también me tiene en ascuas... os lo aseguro (Ponte las pilas!!) _{no empieces!! ¬¬ siempre me pides más d todos los fics!!}_ aquí os dejo los links.:**

   (Harry Potter y la maldición improbable **_[muy buena!! Yo tbn la he leído!!]_) _{muchas gracias ^^, dentro de poco subiré capítulo! ;) y de los largos}_**

  (Una familia **_[interesante UA -universo alterno]_) _{Gracias… universo alterno? ^^U tan raro os parece lo de los Newman? Gracias mami por hacerme publicidad ^3^}_**


	5. Rompiendo el hielo

**4.- ROMPIENDO EL HIELO**

           El primer día del curso escolar encontró todavía a los estudiantes con el susto de que un Malfoy hubiese ido a parar a la casa rival de la que era la suya por excelencia: Slytherin. Muchos alumnos de la casa del león, parecían mostrar su inconformidad de forma disimulada, otros como algunos alumnos de séptimo lo hacían a las claras habiendo llegado a sugerir que el muchacho fuera seleccionado otra vez, pero los maestros se habían mostrado firmes.

- ¡No señor Jordan! ¡No se volverá a seleccionar! ¡El sombrero ya ha tomado su decisión!- Dijo McGonagall exasperada cuando Lee Jordan le pidió la re-selección, siendo el quinto en hacerlo.

- ¡Pero es un Malfoy!

- ¿I?

- ¡Los Malfoy son Slytherins, no Gryffindors! ¡Debe haber un error!

- Le repito, señor Jordan, que el sombrero tomó su decisión... el señor Malfoy no será re-seleccionado i se acabó.

           Además estaba la sorpresa añadida que el "nuevo" alumno de Gryffindor de quinto año, parecía haber hecho muy buenas migas con Ron Weasley i Hermione Granger, los mejores amigos de Harry Potter, i además se debía tener en cuenta que Hermione era hija de muggles, i todos sabían que los Malfoy odiaban a los hijos de muggles.

- Es muy buen chico.- Dijo Hermione cuando algunos de sus compañeros de casa se lo preguntaron en el desayuno del día siguiente, i esta esperaba a que bajaran los muchachos.- Ron i yo lo conocimos ayer en el tren... nos quedamos muy sorprendidos cuando nos dijo su nombre, porque no se parece en nada a su hermano.

- Pero es el hermano mellizo de Draco Malfoy...- Dijo un sexto año.

- ¿I? Que sean hermanos no quiere decir que tengan el mismo carácter. Fíjate en Parvati i Padma... Parvati es una Gryffindor pero Padma es una Ravenclaw.- Le explicó.- Además Leo nos contó ayer muchas cosas i las circunstancias les han hecho más diferentes.

           Cuando bajaron los chicos de quinto año de Gryffindor, todos se mostraron más o menos de acuerdo con Hermione i explicaron que en todo momento se había comportado de una forma muy amable i atenta. Así que la gran mayoría decidió vigilar atentamente a este nuevo muchacho, antes de dar una opinión sobre él.

- Veamos...- Dijo Leo de forma distraída.- a primera hora tenemos...

- Adivinación...- Dijo Ron con desaliento.

- Bueno... parece una clase interesante.- Dijo el rubio con una mirada divertida i añadió más bajo.- Ahora no predecirá mi muerte...

- ¿Quieres decir?- Preguntó Ron.- Yo no creo que deje de predecir la muerte de Harry Potter. Le gusta demasiado.

- Bien... ya me contaréis.- Dijo Hermione justo antes de irse hacía su clase.

           La clase de Gryffindor de quinto año, esperaba su clase de adivinación con antelación. Parvati i Lavender debido a su gusto por la asignatura i su idolatría hacía la profesora Trelawney, el resto, porque realmente tenía ganas de saber como iba a ser la primera clase con esa mujer sin tener a Harry cerca para predecirle una muerte horrible. Cuando llegaron a la ya habitual clase circular, llena de su olor a incienso perfumado, con pufs i butacas i sus acostumbradas mesas camillas, todos adoptaron sus puestos usuales, i esperaron a que apareciera la mujer que siempre les recordaba a un insecto.

- Bienvenidos, un año más me alegro de encontrarme con vosotros en el plano físico. Este año, haremos una profundización en los métodos que ya hemos utilizado, así como iniciaremos el uso de las piedras i los augurios celestes. El curso será lento, sobre todo debido a la intensa preocupación que todos sentiremos por la falta de noticias de vuestro compañero ausente, Potter, antes de que le ocurra lo inevitable.- Lavender i Parvati se mostraron aterrorizados.- Así mismo, debemos comenzar cuanto antes i lo haremos por la quiromancia. Abrid vuestros libros por el apartado adecuado i comenzad a estudiar la mano de vuestro compañero.

           Todos hicieron lo que les habían indicado i abrieron su libro con desgana ante la idea de repetir otra vez la lectura de las manos. De mientras, la profesora iba mirando como se desarrollaba la clase i como los alumnos se rebanaban los sesos con tal de leerle el futuro a su "afortunado" compañero. En opinión de Ron i de Leo, iba en busca de una nueva presa a la que comenzar a predecirle la muerte.

- Veamos... según esto... este cruce entre esta línea de aquí... i esta otra de aquí significa preocupación por un secreto...- Decía Leo mientras leía la mano de Ron.- i según el libro... esta forma de aquí en esta línea quiere decir que iniciarás una relación... pero este otro signo quiere decir que no te llevarás bien con ella.

- ¿I como diantre voy a comenzar una relación con alguien con quien me llevo mal?- Preguntó Ron perplejo.- Nunca me interesaría por alguien así.

- Si tu lo dices...- Dijo Leo.- "Si ya... i Hermione ¿qué?"- Pensó.

- Vale ahora tu.- Dijo Ron cogiéndole la mano.- Veamos... Esta línea de aquí forma esta cosa rara de allá... i eso quiere decir que... emm... ¿¿qué serás bailarín profesional?? ¿En este curso...?- Ron miró perplejo el libro de adivinación i todos los que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a reír con fuerza.

- Permitidme, por favor.- Dijo Trelawney cogiéndole la mano a Leo.

- "¡Oh no! ¡Otra vez no, por favor!- Pensó Leo desesperado.

- Mmm... tienes una línea de la vida muy débil... la muere está a tu alrededor desde que naciste... tu enfermedad es algo que ha marcado siempre tu vida i que ha provocado la sobreprotección de tus padres i tu hermano... ¡Ah, pero mi muchacho! Debes tener cuidado... tu situación se agravará i si no tomas las medidas adecuadas ¡la muerte te reclamará!- Dijo la profesora asustada.

           Leo separó su mano de la de la profesora i la miró con malas pulgas mientras esta despedía a la clase sin deberes. Mientras bajaban de la torre de la profesora Trelawney hacía la clase de encantamientos, Ron trataba inútilmente de tranquilizar a Leo que estaba que echaba chispas.

- Vamos... tampoco es tan malo... Al menos no te ha dicho que te vas a morir... solo que te puedes morir.- Decía Ron.- Todos nos podemos morir si no tomamos las medidas adecuadas...

- No me gusta...- Dijo Leo con enfado.- No necesito que me diga todo eso...

- ¡Vamos! ¡No te pongas así...! ¡¡Es un fraude!! Seguro que todo lo que te ha dicho lo ha escuchado cuando Dumbledore u otros profesores lo comentaban entre sí. ¡No hay que hacerle caso!

           Para cuando llegaron a la clase de Flitwick, Hermione ya estaba allí i les había guardado sitio a su lado. No hizo falta que le explicaran nada... enseguida se dio cuenta de que era lo que había pasado (tampoco es que fuera muy difícil), i comenzó a decirles que no comprendía el porqué no dejaban esa asignatura etc., solo callándose cuándo llegó el profesor i comenzó a explicarles diferentes hechizos domésticos.

           La hora del almuerzo, los encontró en una animada conversación sobre la clase de Flitwick, o mejor dicho, Hermione hablaba i los chicos escuchaban, i para esos momentos a Leo ya se le había pasado el enfado por la clase de adivinación i comía con apetito para la clase de McGonagall, mientras el resto de sus compañeros le lanzaban discretas miradas recordando lo que había dicho Trelawney i el comentario de Ron mientras iban a la clase de Flitwick.

- ¿No te tomas la poción?- preguntó Hermione en un murmullo.

- No, me la tomo antes de acostarme.- Le respondió Leo.- Así es más discreto que no si lo hago durante las comidas delante de todos.

- Tarde o temprano sabrán que la tomas i se darán cuenta de para que es.- Afirmó la muchacha.- La poción Cogline solo tiene un uso, i...

- I nadie sabrá para que es si tu te mantienes calladita.- Le dijo Ron.- Eres la única que se metería en la biblioteca con tal de saber no solo para que sirve, sino también cuales son sus ingredientes i como se hace.

- Anda, vamos a clase de McGonagall.- Dijo Leo con tal de acabar la discusión.

           Los tres se marcharon del Gran Comedor bajo las atentas miradas de todos los alumnos que seguían vigilando al nuevo Malfoy con insistencia i que no habían dejado de oír la conversación entre el pelirrojo i la muchacha, haciendo planes para visitar la biblioteca en cuanto les fuera posible i averiguar para que se utilizaba la poción mencionada.

           El trío, de mientras, iba a la clase de transformaciones hablando animadamente sobre lo que se habían encontrado en la escuela ese curso i como estaban reaccionando profesores i alumnos ante Leo.

- Bien, es la reacción habitual.- Decía Hermione.- Nadie podía esperarse primero de todo que hubiera otro Malfoy, por motivos obvios i justificables nadie te "conocía" Leo, i mucho menos que acabaras en Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin.

- Pero igualmente, todo es posible i nadie sabe donde va a estar hasta que se pronuncia el sombrero. "No saben" como soy, así que no deberían haber montado tanto escándalo.- Le respondió Leo.

- Míralo de esta forma... ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían los Slytherin si un Weasley entrara en esa casa?- Dijo a su vez ella.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!- Exclamó Ron con un escalofrío.

- Vale, le veo el punto.- Suspiró Leo.

- Pues vaya si te ha costado.- Dijo una voz nueva, i Draco apareció de la oscuridad.- Por cierto, bonita escena la del Comedor.

- Así nos cubrimos las espaldas.- Dijo Leo encogiéndose de hombros.- Nadie se irá a buscar otra información si creen que no queríamos que se enteraran de la que nosotros mismos hemos dicho.

- Muy astuto.- Dijo Draco a su vez sonriendo.- La verdad, no sé como es que no acabaste en Slytherin, ero bien, el sombrero sabe lo que hace. Bien... me voy a Herbología. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.- Dijo a su vez Leo.- ¿Vamos?

- Esto se me hace muy raro.- Murmuró Ron.

- I a mí.- Afirmó Hermione.

- Ya os acostumbraréis.- Rió Leo.

           Continuaron su camino hacía el aula de transformaciones, sorprendiéndose cuando descubrieron que ya se encontraban dentro de la clase todos sus compañeros que los miraron con curiosidad.

- ¿Tanto hemos tardado?- Susurró Ron a los otros dos.

- No, que va... solo unos minutos.- Respondió Hermione.

           En silencio, se dirigieron al final de la clase i esperaron a que llegara McGonagall hablando en roncos susurros, los cuales se apagaron completamente cuando entró la subdirectora con paso firme.

- Muy buenas tardes a todos.- Dijo McGonagall.- Ante todo os quiero decir que este año os debéis tomar mi asignatura muy en serio. No solo por los TIMOS que tendréis al final de curso, sino porque también comenzaréis a trabajar la transformación humana. Esto es un proceso muy delicado i puede tener consecuencias muy desagradables si no se presta la suficiente atención.

           Después de aquello, la mujer comenzó a dar una gran cantidad de apuntes sobre como transformar el pelo de las personas, i durante el resto de la clase no hicieron nada más que eso. Al menos tendrían dos sesiones teóricas más antes de intentar llevarlo a la práctica.

- Señor Malfoy... ¿sería tan amable de quedarse un momento, por favor?- Dijo McGonagall una vez acabó la clase.

- Te esperamos fuera.- Murmuró Ron.

           Leo se quedó en su puesto mientras todos sus compañeros salían del aula dándole miradas llenas de curiosidad. No fue hasta que había salido el último de los alumnos, que McGonagall se giró hacía su estudiante con una mirada llena de ternura i de preocupación; una mirada que era la última que Leo se esperaba ver de su estricta profesora de transformaciones i subdirectora del colegio.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó McGonagall.- ¿Cómo te adaptas a todo esto?

- Estoy bien, profesora... después de todo el verano ya estoy acostumbrado a todo esto i perfectamente adecuado.

- ¿Estás seguro?- La voz de su maestra expresaba tal cantidad de preocupación que Leo no supo muy bien como reaccionar.

- Sí, de verdad... Me costó un poco al principio pero ahora ya todo está bien.

- ¿I que tal con tus compañeros? ¿Ha habido algún problema con ellos?

- Con Ron i Hermione ninguno, aunque a Ron le costó un poco más de trabajo el aceptarlo... i el resto... bueno todavía se sienten recelosos i me tienen bajo vigilancia, (aunque se piensan que no me doy cuenta) pero por ahora bastante bien... si descontamos, claro, las protestas de algunos i el que pidieran que me volvieran a seleccionar...

- Ha... quiero decir, Leo... si en algún momento necesitas hablar i no sabes a quien acudir... yo siempre estaré dispuesta a escuchar.

- Mmm... gracias.- Murmuró el muchacho antes de salir del aula.

           Fuera Ron i Hermione lo estaban esperando, i en cuanto lo vieron lo primero que hicieron fue preguntarle que era lo que había querido McGonagall.

- Preguntarme como me estaba adaptando a todo esto.- Le respondió, sin contarles la oferta que la bruja le había hecho... entre otras cosas porque todavía no era capaz de creérsela él mismo.

- ¿Solo eso?- Preguntó Ron.

- Solo eso.- Afirmó el otro.

- Vamos... regresemos a la sala común.- Dijo Hermione.- Tenemos que hacer los deberes de encantamientos i transformaciones.

- ¡Pero si no son hasta para el viernes!- Protestó Ron.

- Cuanto antes lo tengamos hecho, antes nos lo habremos sacado de encima. Vamos.- Dijo Leo a lo que Ron le dio una mirada de terror.

- ¡Pero ¿qué te han hecho?! ¿¡Dónde está mi amigo!?

- Anda vamos...- Rió Hermione.

           A la hora de la cena, Leo, Ron i Hermione estuvieron comiendo de forma animada mientras notaban que todo el mundo lanzaban al rubio miradas de reojo llenas de conmiseración e incluso preocupación. El muchacho rió suponiendo que era lo que había pasado, habían ido a la biblioteca i habían buscado para qué se utilizaba la poción Cogline.

           I era cierto, la gran mayoría de alumnos de las cuatro casas, habían corrido a la biblioteca en cuanto terminaron las clases i habían buscado para que servía la poción, encontrando lo siguiente:

_POCIÓN COGLINE: Denominada así por su creador Michael Cogline. Fue descubierta en el año 1976 i actualmente es el único remedio conocido para tratar las enfermedades cardíacas, permitiendo a los enfermos el llevar una vida absolutamente normal siempre que tomen las dosis convenientes._

           Ahora toda la escuela lo "sabía", Leo Malfoy estaba enfermo del corazón... pero seguían sin comprender como había acabado en Gryffindor... ¿Tal vez su enfermedad había sido uno de los condicionantes que habían creado una personalidad que lo había caracterizado como uno de los leones? Todavía no podían saberlo.

Notas Autora: Uolaaaaa!!! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí!!! **_[buuu!! Uolash!! Yo tbn toy aki!! –by Silver-]_ Otro capítulo más… Bien… que tal ha quedado.. Espero que os haya gustado… porque la verdad es que tuve un pequeño bloqueo a la hora de hacerlo y cuando llevaba más o menos la mitad me encontré con que no sabía como seguirlo… T_T **_[prf… como a todo el mundo… sera que pocas veces me ha sucedido a mi XD]_** Que mal lo pasé… ^^ Pero lo bueno es que ya está. ¿Os ha gustado la clase de Adivinación? **_[prf… a mi nunca me ha gustado la adivinación XD, pero pobre Leo]_** Jiji.. pobre Leo, no tiene suerte… ya sea Harry, o Leo la cuestión es que la Trelawney siempre le predice la muerte… aunque parece que como Leo lo hace de forma más débil… Y la propuesta de McGonagall?? Jeje… es que no lo dice, pero siempre tuvo una cierta predilección por el trío… especialmente por Harry… así que es normal que esté preocupada por él… **

Y ahora… a responder los reviews!!

Akiko Koori: ^^ Muchas gracias, no veas lo que me está costando hacerlo… así, que es eso me levanta muchísimo la moral. ^^ Bien… muchas gracias por darme la dirección de tu fic… me pasaré para verlo. **_[yo tbn me pasaré!!]_ Y tranquila, si tengo algún problema te enviaré un mail.**

Eva: ^^U Bueno, chica... pos si tus dos neuronas están durmiendo a esas horas de la madrugada... esperate hasta el día siguiente ¿no? Solo un consejo... duerme todo lo que puedas (con lo que me gusta a mí dormir!!!) **_[eso eso!! Duerme que es lo mejor!!]_ Bueno... primero de todo, todo lo que me preguntas se responderá en los próximos capítulos... **

Mayu: **_[Hola cariño!! ^O^]_** Juassssss... niña!! Vaya review me has dejado!! Seis páginas de word... O.o... por qué creo que la respuesta va ocupar tanto como un capítulo completo...? **_[no te lo parece… lo será!!] _**Bue... mejor comencemos ^^ Vaya suerte tienes con poder estar en el ordenador hasta la una de la madrugada T_T a mí me echan a las once de la noche... **_[cof cof… a mi a las 22:30 ya me echan!!]_  Buaa!! Yo quiero quedarme hasta más tarde... ¿Los links? Tranquila ¬¬ ya me he dado cuenta que no los coge... pero bueno, al menos como he puesto el nombre de las historias y los autores, siempre se pueden buscar por el find.**

**El 30 es mi cumple X^D na un puntazo X^D

- ^^UU ¿El 30 de septiembre es tu cumple? **_[uee uee fiestuky!!] _Bue... recuérdame que te felicite cuando llegue porque con lo cabeza de chorlito que soy seguro que ni me acuerdo... i sí todo un señor puntazo. **

**logico pero aburrio... yo hubiese violao a drakito pero en fin.. sobre gustos... (*mayu pone los ojos en blanco*) x^DD

- ¬¬ Debo recordar que el Draco de esta historia, así como Leo son MÍOS!! SOLO MÍOS!! Y NO SE PUEDEN VIOLAR!! (a no ser que lo haga yo claro) **_[EEEEEEHHHHH!!! ¬¬ aki hablando de violar tios buenos sin mi!! ¬¬ que no os pille que os mato!! Y soy perfectamente capaz!!]_**

** (*mayu se cayo de la siya!*)Ay mi culo!! dios!! malfoys agradables!! O.o no me lo creo!! a Draco interesao por los muggels Ô.ô jare!! diox!! i simpatico i agradable!! a fliparse!! quien lo hubiera dicho!! AHORA ME MOLA MAS!! tiene ese punto malo pero es monisimo!! kia!! chi! draki! mio solo mio mi tesoro!! mayu!!mayu!! (demasiado lort ^^U)

- ¿Te has hecho daño? (*Khari ayuda a mayu a ponerse de pie*) ¡Jo! Que manía tiene la gente de hacerse daño cuando lee mis historias... **_[prf… a mi no me afecta XDD ya que soy yo la que suelo traumatizar MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH]_ T_T me voy a traumatizar... pero bueno... sí, son agradables... y se interesan por los muggles... pero repito... DRACO ES MÍO!! ****_[desde cuando a ti te gusta Draco?? ¬¬ creo que a ti solo te toca Remusi-pooh… y porque te lo dejo… pq tbn es míooooooooooooooo!!] _(De eso nada monada :p)**

** veo a harry en el sicologo en plan el 6º sentido pero en vez de habeces veo muertos en plan aveces veo a draco leyendo (lee??) novelas muggels!! X^D

- XDDDDDDD Pos más o menos... yo también me lo imaginé... jejeje... y sí, Draco lee. **_[pues claro que lee, o que creéis? Que es un cateto? XDD]_**

** BUEN PADRE!! coño! son too lo contrario a lo que me hubiese imaginado de los malfoy... MOLA!! WUAHAH! MOLA MUTIO WUAHAH! x^D Sev!! sev! me estoy volviendo cada dia más fan de sev!! i creo que es culpa de ciertas perosnas... ejem... (*mayu mira acusadoramente hacia cierto grupo de presona entere las k esta silver*)

- Bueno, es que eso fue lo que me propuse :p... crear unos Malfoy completamente diferentes de lo que normalmente son... y con respecto a lo de Sev... ^^U bien, digamos a mí me está pasando una cosa parecida y también por culpa de esa misma persona... **_[cof cof… SI SI SI MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHA ES CULPA MÍA!! Y YO FELIZ QUE OS GUSTE MI SEVY… PERO RECORDARLO: ES MÍO! MIO MIO MIO MIO MIO MIO MIO MIOOOOOO!!!] _**

** Has pensao en to! ottiaa!! eres genial! como se te ocurrio eso!! wouh!

- Por supuesto que pienso en todo :P (Khari con pose de superioridad) y en como se me ocurrió... ^^UU ni idea... fue un puntazo... **_[jajaja como siempre]_**

**Wuahhahaha ya me imagino la escena X^D Mi sirius en un atake histerico en plan malfoy te matoo dios mi pobre harry mi niño!! me muero pero que coño es esto mientras Mi remsi a su lado sonriendo intentando calmarle i diciendo que noera nada i ofreciendole chocolate X^D wuahahha!! wuahaha!! que bueno X^D

- Bueno... esa no era la escena que yo tenía en mente... pero bueno, más o menos... digamos que Remus en vez de ofrecerle chocolate lo que hacía era intentar pararlo de cometer asesinato. **_[pobrecito… pq no estaba yo para detenerle XDD] _**(eppp)

** Wuahahahha!! mencanta!! wuahah!! mi drakito!! wuahaha!! oficialmente ya esta en mi lista de acososo despues de esto wuahhaha! We esa frase es mia!! kien se mete con kien kiero no sabe lo k les epera! i lo de la sonrisa tb es muy mio X^D no en vano soy una de las hijas de satanas (6) wuahahhaha! si pensabais que yo soy mala no conoceis a mis hermanas (6) wuahahah!! (esto es algo asi como nuestro logan X^DD wuaha (6)) Wouuh! lo de me das miedo es genial :p wuahah X^DD cuantas veces habre yo escuchado eso i bue tb dicho ^(6) wuahah X^DD wuahah X^D MI DRAKITO (6) WUAHAHAHAH!! (*nivel de desvarie de mayu rozando los limites... PELIGRO!!PELIGRO!!*)

- ^^UUUUU Esto... bueno... por si las moscas no me meteré contigo... pero repito... DRACO ES MÍO!! **_[HEY!! QUE NO LO TENGA QUE VOLVER A REPETIR ¬¬ DRACO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD!! Y a mi tbn me gusta su forma de sonreír XDD… pero Mayu, kuantas hermanas tienes? Son todas como tu? Ke familia mas guay XDDD no como mi hermano ¬¬]_**

** PUES MUY CIEGO HAY K TAR PA NO VER A DOS DRAKITOS!! :)__

- Chica... es que estaban bajo la protección de un hechizo.

** x^D que risa X^D te ves malfoy X^DD o sea sexy malvado (6) wuaha!! i lo de ron un puntazo i minoe pegandole una coyega XD total X^DD wuahah X^D io tb kero darle! X^DD

- ^^UU Bueno... es que Ron... es Ron... y la reacción de Hermione... XDD Sería la mía propia... porque mira que no hay veces que me han entrado ganas de darle una buena colleja... y además de las fuertes. Para darle una colleja a Ron... hay que apuntarse en mi lista... ya te apunto... eres la número dos... va detrás de mí. **_[habláis de pegar? A quien? a Ron? Yooo tbn kiero!! ^O^] _**(Pos ala, Silver en mi lista con el número tres)

** sasto sasto en to doy la razon!! i si rowling desvia el tema por aki?? diox usease gackt! como desvario! en fin XD^si por esas casualidades de la vida pasa algo parecido. te... te... te... bah no se k te doy un premio fijo X^D

- Chica... no creo que la Rowling se desvíe por aquí... pero sería todo un puntazo... vamos que yo me muero del susto. (Entonces montaría mi propia consulta y me haría futuróloga... daría patadas a la Trelawney i me haría multimillonaria) **_[yo diría que es mejor demandar a la Rowling por plagio XDD seguro que ganarias un pastón!! XD Pq me parece a mi que la futurología no es tu especialidad XDD] _**(Por qué no?) **_[porque no tienes una bola de cristal!!!] _**(Esa no es una buena razón)

** Toma ya!! buena pregunta!! te doy un 10!! ni a mi mente retorciada se le hubiese ocurrido tal cosa!!

- Toma.. ni a la mía... es que me dejaron la preguntita en un review... T_T me habrías tenido que ver como me rebanaba **_[literalmente]_ los sesos intentando encontrar la respuesta...**

** con la explicacion yo me he kedado como mione con la misma pregutna i sin sangre en las venas!! mas dejao ela!! (mata a dobby) ejem... kien se lo hiba a imaginar (mata a dobby) en fin... (mata a dobby) x^D (mata a dobby es un mensaje subliminal para k ... MATA A DOBBY) X^D

- ^^ jiji... bueno... esa no era precisamente la reacción que estaba buscando... pero como tengo un botiquín de emergencia... (*Khari rebusca en su cajetín de emergencia i saca dos bolsas de sangre*) toma... para que vuelvas a tener sangre en las venas. (*Todo el rato Khari ni se da por aludida al mensaje subliminal) **_[es que eres un vampiro para tener sangre en bolsas de repuesto?? Bue… a mi si me gustaría ser un vampiro… aunque los colmillos de vampiro si los tengo… y naturales XDDD. Eso del mensaje subliminal… yo no lo calificaría de subliminal… pero MUAHAHAHAHAHAA como yo ya he matado al puñetero elfo XDDD.] _**(No lo soy... pero te recuerdo que tengo una hermana paranoica que es enfermera... además así estoy protegida contra los vampiros... le doy las bolsas y a mí no me atacan)

** POR LOS DIOSES MATA AL PUTO ELFO!! DIOX KMAL ME CAE!! POR GACKT I TODOS LOS VALAR!! COMO SE LE PUEDE LLAMAR A ESO ELFO!! POR MUY DOMESTICO QUE SEA! ¬¬ ANDE TE MI AREN DE ELFITOS K SE KITE ESA COSA x^D

- Joooo!! Pobre Dobby... que yo no lo quiero matar... Para eso está Silver que ya se lo ha cargao en su fic. **_[MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA AHÍ ESTOY YO!! XDDD Matando a los elfos domésticos… que no a los Hojaverde ^_~] _**(-_-UU Esta Silver)

** SI ESO MENCANTA!! UWHAHAHA! AD+ UN MALFOY EN GRIFINDORF x^D wuahahahha! wuahaha (6)

- Bueno... si ya lo habían seleccionado una vez... y habiendo gente que sabe la verdad... resultaría de lo más raro que fuera a Slytherin... aunque la verdad sea dicha... me encantaba la idea de traumatizar a todo el Gran Comedor con que Leo fuera a Gryffindor. **_[si bueno… esa era una cuestión que yo te había planteado un par de veces… pero si lo dejabas en Slyt. No tenía tanta gracia XDD]_**

** WUAHAHAH TIENES EL VIDEO?? PASAMELO PASAMELO YA!! WUAHAHAH x^D draco actua o se cabreo de verdad?? wuahah X^DD

- Toma el video (*Khari le pasa el video a mayu*) ¡Claro que actúa chica! Si el sombrero hubiera llegado a decir Slytherin al pobrechito nos lo tienen que ingresar en la enfermería a causa del shock. **_[AKi!! Aki!! Aki hay una cama para Draco XDD] _(eppppppp Silver!!! Que es mío)**

** ya tenia ganas de saber a ver k explicacion ponias pa la falta de harry X^DD muy buena!! esa no me la esperaba ^XDD ahora draki con kien se metera ?? con su hermano el gryfindorf X^D

- Ohh... O.o... eso no me lo había planteado... ¿Ahora con quien se mete Draco!!? Jo! Ya me veo rebanándome los sesos otra vez. **_[de nuevo… literalmente] _**(¬¬)

** todo esto me suena sospechosamente el fic de silver pero con leo en vez de harry k bue... son el mismo X^D

- Te juro que no me di cuenta... (y lo mejor es que Silver tampoco se dio cuenta cuando lo leyó **_[pos nu]_**) hasta que no me lo has comentado ni me he enterado... **_[es que cuando escribo mi fic me meto tanto que nunca salgo XDDD, y eso de Remus y hocicos… jajajajaaja si que es verdad que se parece… soy una mala influencia? SIII!! VIVA!! Soy una mala influencia XDD]_** (Si... una y bien mala)

Esto... larguillo? Solo ocupa 6 paginas de Word!! En mi vida había recibido un review tan largo... me asusté... pero me encantó **_[jajaja tbn soy una mala influencia en este sentido, jijiji en eso de los rev. Largos XDD pq ahora ella tbn lo hace XDD] _(cierto, cierto... le dejo cada review a la Fujur que da miedo... aunque no te alcanzo). XDD jeje... como puedes ver, tengo ocupas en el fic, y Silver **_[the best]_** y Kina, mis betas han decidido que ellas también quieren decir lo suyo en las notas de autora de vez en cuando... hoy como puedes ver solo tengo una ocupa... así que somos tres personas **_[personas?? XDD yo mas bien diría animales… kina es una gata y yo una Cabra XDD pero tu Khari –mirando acausativamente a la susodicha- que animal eres? ¬¬] _**(yooooo... pos... una perrita)... (*Khari peleándose con Silver por tener el control del teclado*) ¿A quien va lo de mami? A Silver?? Es que tengo curiosidad... **_[lo de mami iba a Khari y lo de tia a mip ^_^]_****

¿_? Tan liosas son nuestras notas... ^^UU jo... pos vaya... pero que quieres que haga si tengo ocupas ¬¬ (*Khari mira a Silver **_[que para nada se siente aludida]_ *) He intentado ir lo más rápida que he podido... pero con el bloqueo que he tenido... T_T... pos se ha retrasado un pelín. ****_[mas que un pelín… yo diría un pelo de los míos… y mira que los que tengo en la cabeza son largos XDD]_**

Venga... ahora a ver si dejas un review tan largo o más que este... (*Khari temblando ante la perspectiva de cuanto durará*) Un beso, i hasta prontoooooo!!! **_[que vayan bien los examenes!! ^*^!!]_**

Iziel: Muchas gracias... i tranquila... todos hemos sidos novatos aquí dentro... Yo también espero seguir escribiéndolo... porque no sé como lo acabaré **_[prf XD no eres la única XD]_**... jejeje.. y como has podido ver... Draco en realidad no se ha enfadado con su hermanito.

Arabella Black: jejeje... ¿Cuándo lo acabo? **_[eso eso… idem pregunta XD] _ Ni yo misma lo sé... y como ves, las cosas no son fáciles para el pobre Leo... ya veremos como conseguirá ser aceptado...**

Kendeer: Muchas gracias por tu opinión, así como tus sugerencias... es bonito ver que hay gente que intenta ayudar a los que escribimos las historias cuando nos metemos en líos como en el que me he metido yo solita... **_[muahahahahaha sii XDD tu solita XD]_**

Polaris: Ue, noia... **_[hola hola!! Jo tb estic aki XD]_** Moltes gracies per deixar-me un comentari... la veritat és que no em pensava que me'n deixaries cap, perquè prometo que quan t'ho vaig comentar en el review que et vaig deixar no ho vaig fer amb aquesta intenció **_[si si, segur ¬¬, pero no vas fer publicitat del meu fic ¬¬]_... Jo també faig el mateix... i normalment no llegeixo fics en els que el Harry no apareix... encara que algunes excepcions hi ha i tal com pots veure... aquí el Harry si apareix només que amb un altre nom... i identitat. Gracies per pensar que és una bona historia... les teves també ho són... (que m'ho diguin a mi que em tens picada, i a la Silver que també ho està... **_[si, i per culpa de qui?? XDDD]_**)**

Una abraçada, i fins aviat... (ei... si us plau... tu també actualitza aviat Web of lies... que em tens en asqües **_[asqües? _**_Vols dir que existeix aixo en catala? Pero be, a mi tb em tens impacient!! _]_**)**__****

Bueno... ya me despido de todo el mundo, y por favor, hago las mismas peticiones... pasaros por los fics de mis betas **_[sii de lo mejorcito que hay XDD]_:**

La Orden del Fénix  de Silverstar: Muy buena, de verdad, es su versión del quinto libro según todos los rumores que nos han llegado. **_[dejo la ID del fic, solo copiar y pegar encima en el explorador, sustituyendo el num, de esta (:P):_** **_1120673]_ ******

Una familia de Kina: Un universo alterno... muy buena en serio. **_[yo tbn creo que es muy buena ^^]_**

Harry Potter y la maldición improbable de Kina: Una historia post-hogwarts... no os la perdáis, absolutamente genial. **_[es post-Hogwarts… aunque tbn se sucede en la escuela XD]_**


	6. Quidditch y Dáyelin

5.- QUIDDITCH Y DAYELIN

            Para cuando terminó la semana, todo los gryffindors, habían bajado sus defensas contra Leo después de un pequeño incidente entre el rubio y dos slytherins de sexto año que lo habían acorralado en un momento que el muchacho se encontraba solo.

            Había sido el tercer día de clase, cuando volvían de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Ron, Hermione y el resto de compañeros gryffindors se habían retrasado ayudando a Hagrid y la gran mayoría de los slytherins (porque igual que todos los años tenían clase con ellos) se habían quedado observando los esfuerzos de los otros sin mover un músculo. Leo, por su parte, a pesar de que también quería ayudar a Hagrid se había tenido que adelantar para buscar al profesor Snape con tal que este le diera un lote de la poción que se tomaba para ocultar su cicatriz.

            Estaba bajando hacía las mazmorras cuando aparecieron dos Slytherins de sexto año que lo acorralaron con intenciones nada claras para el "nuevo" gryffindor.

- Vaya... pero ¿A quién tenemos aquí?- Dijo uno burlón.- Pero si es el pequeño Malfoy.

- Sí... y fíjate... esta vez no lo acompañan ni el chico Weasley, ni la sangre sucia... ¡Qué suerte hemos tenido!

- ¿Y eso por qué?- Preguntó Leo con tranquilidad.

- A bueno... porque queremos aclarar unas cuantas cosas contigo.- Dijo el primero

- ¿A sí?

- Sí... nos cuesta entender por qué un miembro de la familia con la sangre más pura y de las que más se enorgullece de serlo... el hermano mellizo de Draco Malfoy, quien mejor ejemplifica a los slytherins, haya acabado en Gryffindor...- Dijo el segundo.

- ¡Vaya! Entonces ya somos tres... así que si me disculpáis, tengo prisa.

- Alto ahí, chavalín... aún no nos has dicho porque vas con Weasley y la sangre sucia...

- Eso no os importa.- Respondió Leo con brusquedad.- Y os agradecería que la llamarais Hermione, que es como se llama. "Sangre sucia" es un epíteto muy desagradable.

- Ahhh... pero es que lo es... una asquerosa sangre sucia, que no debería aprender magia... las personas como ella no merecen...

            No acabó de decirlo porque Leo le dio tal puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin respiración, y antes que el otro pudiera hacer algo ya tenía la varita del rubio apuntándole. Para aquellos entonces todos los gryffindros de quinto año ya lo habían alcanzado.

- Escuchadme bien los dos... que sea la última vez que os escucho insultar a alguno de mis amigos... ¿entendido? La próxima vez no me contentaré con esto.- Dijo el muchacho antes de darte la vuelta para seguir su camino.

- No eres nada más que una vergüenza para la familia Malfoy y todas las familias de sangre limpia...- Le dijo uno de los chicos, aquel que todavía estaba en el suelo.

- Piensa lo que quieras.- Le respondió Leo mientras seguía su camino acompañado de Ron y Hermione.

            Después de aquello, que se extendió como la pólvora, y de una pequeña "discusión" (más bien hacer creer a todo el mundo que discutían cuando en verdad ya lo tenían hasta ensayado) con Draco, Leo fu admitido sin ninguna otra reserva en Gryffindor.

            Así pues, las clases fueron pasando con habitual normalidad, si descontamos que en pociones, Snape quitaba muchos menos puntos (tal vez los que antes solía quitarle a Harry) y que en esta clase Leo y Draco solían sentarse juntos, aunque estuviesen "peleados". Pero hacía el final de la segunda semana apareció un anuncio en la sala común de Gryffindor que rompió su rutina. Un anuncio en el que se informaba sobre las próximas pruebas para los puestos libres del equipo de quidditch.

- Están libres los puestos de guardián y buscador.- Leyó Ron.

- Normal, el año pasado no hubo campeonato por lo que no hubo elección de guardián... y con la ausencia de Harry también queda libre el puesto de buscador.- Comenzó Seamus.

- Pero además también habrá pruebas para buscar reservas de todos los jugadores.- Dijo Dean.

- ¿Cuándo serán?- Preguntó Leo.

- Este sábado... ¿Por qué...? ¿Quieres hacer la prueba?- Le respondió y preguntó Dean

- Tal vez... No se me da mal volar... Draco dice que soy un buscador, aunque en casa me dejaban jugar poco...- Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.- ¿Y tú, Ron?

- No lo sé... supongo que no pasa nada por probar.- Respondió el pelirrojo.

            El sábado por la mañana, el campo de quidditch se encontraba lleno de personas que se disponían a hacer la prueba para el equipo, ya fuera como titulares o bien como suplentes. Habían varias personas para cada uno de los puestos pero misteriosamente, tan solo cuatro probarían para el puesto de buscador y excepto Leo, todos eran segundos años.

            Lo que había ocurrido, es que nadie se veía capacitado para intentar ese puesto. Para todos aquellos que le habían visto jugar, aquel siempre sería la posición de Harry Potter y nadie lo podría reemplazar.

- Bien, - Dijo Angelina que era la nueva capitana.- vamos a comenzar con el puesto de guardián. Por favor, aquellos que deseéis probar lo haréis por turnos. Lo probaréis por orden alfabético, así pues comencemos.

            Había siete personas que probaban para el puesto de guardián, y de todos ellos, alfabéticamente, Ron era el último. Así pues, el pobre muchacho tuvo que ir esperando para realizarla viendo los diferentes intentos de los demás, observando lo que debía o no debía hacer, o bien repasando mentalmente como habría hecho las jugadas si se hubiera encontrado en el lugar del que en aquellos momentos hacía la prueba.

            Cuando le tocó el turno al pelirrojo se encontraba entre muerto de miedo y lleno de determinación. El resultado fue que consiguió parar quince de veinte lo cual estaba bastante bien y Leo supo que le adjudicaría la posición, ya que el que mejor lo había hecho había sido un tercer año llamado Zack Moon, que había logrado parar trece de veinte.

            Después de aquello probaron los cazadores que habían resultado ser dieciséis los que probaban y de los cuales quedaron elegidos Dennis Creevey, Ginny Weasley (la cual había sorprendido a todo el mundo haciendo las pruebas) y un muchacho de cuarto año llamado Peter Hilton.

            Cuando acabaron con los cazadores, hicieron la prueba los golpeadores que eran nueve. Había algunos bastante buenos, pero al final quedaron Colin Creevey y Seamus Finnigan dentro del equipo.

- Bien, ya solo faltan los que prueban para buscador.- Dijo Angelina.

- No sé vosotros, pero a mí me parece muy raro que Harry no lo sea. Estoy segura que lo pasará mal en ese aspecto... Ama el quidditch.- Dijo Katie.

- Lo sé...- murmuró Angelina.- Pero necesitamos un buscador... y Harry no está aquí. Estoy segura que a él no le gustaría que no eligiésemos a alguien que lo sustituyera.- Le dijo Angelina.

- En eso tienes razón, pero... no deja de resultar triste.- Replicó Alicia.- Yo no creí que tendría que ver las pruebas de otro buscador.

- Ni yo...- Murmuró Angelina.- Bien, ahora vamos a comenzar las pruebas para los buscadores.- Dijo ya en más alto, para los que se esperaban.- No vamos a soltar la snitch, en vez de eso, utilizaremos esto.- Mostró un cesto lleno de pelotas de golf.- Vamos a utilizar estas pelotas... para cada uno de vosotros hay un cesto, y encada uno de los cesto hay cien pelotas. Nosotros lanzaremos las pelotas y vosotros deberéis recuperar el mayor número posible.- Luego se giró a Leo.- ¿Te importa que primero lo prueben los más pequeños?

- No... claro que no.- Afirmó Leo.

            Los tres muchachos de segundo año eran bastante buenos en lo que se refería al vuelo, pero en lo que dependía de niveles como buscador había diferencias. Habían puesto las pelotas de golf, cada cesto de un color y cuando acababan, realizaban un sencillo hechizo de recuento de forma que el primero en realizar la prueba recogió cuarenta y ocho pelotas, el segundo treinta y el tercero sesenta y ocho. Después de eso, le toco el turno a Leo, el cual se encontraba tranquilo. Aquello era fácil, ya lo había hecho con Wood cuando le iba a enseñar a jugar al quidditch.

- Leo, te toca.- Dijo Angelina.

- Bien.- Dijo el muchacho antes de coger su escoba.

- ¡Tienes una Saeta de Fuego!- Exclamó Katie.- ¿¡No me digas que tu hermano y su equipo también las tienen!?

- No... él no.- Rió.- A Draco, fue nuestro padre quien le compró su escoba... A mí, me la regaló mi padrino... y tenemos padrinos diferentes.

            Después de eso, subió en la escoba y se dispuso a realizar la prueba. Las tres chicas también subieron en ellas y comenzaron a lanzarles las pelotas con todas sus fuerzas. Desde el suelo, lo único que veían era un borrón que atravesaba el campo en todas direcciones, un borrón que se convirtió en Leo una vez terminaron las pelotas.

- ¿Cuántas hay?- Preguntó Fred curioso cuando Angelina hizo el hechizo.

- Hay... cien.- Respondió Angelina sorprendida.- Increíble... la única persona que consiguió reunir las cien fue... Harry... al menos que yo sepa.

- Entonces... está claro quien es el nuevo buscador... ¿verdad?- Dijo George.

- Eso creo...- Respondió Angelina.- Ya tenemos nuevo buscador... será Leo Malfoy. Leo, debes saber que oficialmente eres el buscador suplente, cuando Harry regrese será el titular. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Claro, no hay problema.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

            Después de eso, todos comenzaron su camino al castillo. Comentaban entre si lo buenos que eran todos los jugadores y como Malfoy había resultado ser, seguramente, mejor que su hermano. Los único que no volvieron al castillo, fueron justamente Leo, Ron y Hermione que se quedaron cerca del lago.

- Felicidades, Ron.- Sonrió Leo.- Ya eres el guardián del equipo.

- Podía haberlo hecho mejor.- Replicó Ron.- He fallado varios tiros.

- Pero si lo has hecho muy bien... tan bien como Wood.- Dijo Hermione.

_- ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? Estoy perdido._

            Leo se calló y parpadeó mientras miraba a todos lados y sus amigos lo miraba sin comprender.

- Leo... ¿qué pasa?- Le preguntó Hermione.

- ¿No habéis oído eso?

- ¿El qué?

_- No sé donde estoy... ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?_

- ¡Eso!

- ¿El qué...?

            Leo se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse hacía donde había escuchado la voz. Movió unos arbustos y se encontró con una serpiente no muy grande de un color negruzco y muy delgada.

-_ Genial... y ahora me encuentro con un humano._- Dijo la serpiente.- _No tengo suerte alguna._

- _¿Por qué crees que no tienes suerte?-_ Dijo Leo.

- _¡Sabes hablar mi idioma!- _exclamó la serpiente_.- ¡Nunca había conocido a un humano que supiese hablar mi idioma!_

_- No hay muchos... que yo sepa solo otro... Me llamó Leo Malfoy._

_- Yo soy Dáyelin._

_- ¿Qué decías que no sabías donde estabas?_

_- ¡Es que me he perdido!-_ Se quejó Dáyelin.

- Mmm... Leo... No es por nada... pero...- comenzó Hermione.

- Oh, lo siento. Es que se ha perdido...- Les explicó.

_- Ellos no saben hablar mi idioma_.- Dijo Dáyelin

_- No, ellos no. Dáyelin... ¿quieres quedarte conmigo?_

_- Me sacaras de aquí... ¿Verdad?_

_- Sí... te llevaré conmigo a mi dormitorio._

_- Entonces si... quiero salir de aquí._

            Leo acercó el brazo y la serpiente se enrolló en él, colocándose cómoda. Cuando al fin adoptó la posición deseada, el chico se giró y se encontró con sus amigos bastante estupefactos.

- Leo.. No te le irás a quedar, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Porque... cuando la gente se entere que hablas pársel, te van a quitar la confianza que te tienen ahora.- Dijo Hermione- Será como en segundo año.

- Pues mira, si no me aceptan que no me acepten.- Dijo Leo algo enfadado.- Ya me estoy cansando de todo este juego de hoy confío y mañana no.

            Y después de eso, volvió con paso firme hacía el castillo, preparándose para la más que segura reacción de rechazo de sus compañeros.

Notas Autora: Uolaaaaa!! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí!!! ^^ **_[Y yo tbn!! -by Silver-]_** Sí, lo sé... he tardado mucho en acabar este capítulo **_[verdad verdad! tienes mucha razón ¬¬], _**pero es lo de siempre... A ver... ¿de donde saco el tiempo para ponerme a pasar el capítulo cuando queda menos de un mes para los exámenes finales **_[pues como a todos los que estudiamos… pq digamos que yo tbn estoy a 2 días de los exámenes, y bien que quieres que escriba y escriba ¬¬] _(^^UUUUUUUUU)****? ¬¬ La verdad, parece que los profesores se ponen todos de acuerdo para hacernos estos dos últimos meses infernales. Ahora debo presentar un montón de trabajos, y también hacer un montón de presentaciones de muchos temas... de hecho, ahora me estoy preparando una sobre la utilización de los textos retóricos en el aprendizaje de la lecto-escritura... Así, que me disculpo, porque no sé cuando podré actualizar el próximo capítulo... aunque espero sacar tiempo pronto ****_[espero poderlo leer antes de terminar con los exámenes :P]_.**

Bien, que os parece el capítulo... ¿Os gusta? **_[que preguntas de hacer XDDD a mi me encanta]_ Reconozco que no me ha quedado lo que se dice muy bien la parte de la "pelea" entre Leo y los Slytherins... pero ehhh... soy muy pacífica... no me suelo meter en bullas, así que no sé describirlas muy bien... que más, que más... ^^ A si!! Que tal las pruebas de quidditch? Jejeje... Pensé que tal vez era buena idea el que buscaran suplentes para aquellos jugadores que acabarían Hogwarts ese año, de esa forma estarían "rodados" para el año siguiente. Y Dáyelin?? ^^ jiji... una nueva mascota para nuestro protagonista, que le dará más que problemas al pobre... ****_[viva las serpientes!! XDD seguro que eso tbn es influencia mía XDD pq dps de los pendientes serpentinos y el anillo serpentil XDDD seguro que ya te encantan XDD]_ (Cierto, cierto)**

Y ahora... a responder reviews!! **_[eso eso!! Y a meter cizaña!!]_**

Rosemary Black: ^^ jeje, me alegro que te gustara... **_[a mi tbn :P]_**

Mayu: **_[uolash! Cariño!!]_** Ohhhhh... T_T Bueno, como he dicho, yo también estoy muuuu ocupada... ¬¬ los profes parecen que no se acuerdan que tienen un temario que dar hasta que se acaba el curso... O.o estoy en el segundo año y ya voy estresada... _!! No quiero pensar en el año que viene por estas fechas y me esté preparando para los exámenes de final de carrera. ^^ El fic de hp y ccs, lo seguiré cuando pueda... ^^U es que con todo esto... jejeje.. prometo que cuando tenga tiempo me pongo... de verdad... **_[¬¬ siempre dices lo mismo XD]_**

Kendeer: ^^ jiji... muxas gracias por el review. Bueno, lo de los gryff. malos... más que malos, precavidos... porque después de la experiencia previa que tienen con los miembros de la familia Malfoy **_[mmmm… :)~~ los Malfoy]_ (aunque sea un acto... después de todo ellos no lo saben) es normal que se muestren cautelosos. Lo siento, pero no te puedo regalar ni a Leo ni a su hermano... todavía les queda mucho juego... y además como he dicho miles de veces LEO ES MIO y Draco de mi beta Silver ****_[así me gusta ^_^ Draco!! Ohhh mi Drakito!! *_*]_**

Pues sí, chica, sí... Trelawney le predice la muerte aunque sea otra persona... ^^U y sí, lo tenía planeado... la verdad es que conociendo lo fracaso que es esa mujer, y que se había quedado sin alumno a quien predecírsela, lo más normal es que se fuera al más propenso a la muerte el que está "enfermo del corazón" **_[no si esta mujer incluso tendrá algún poder!! XD]_**

Bien... no es que los insulte, pero como puedes ver, hace que no le gusta que se lleve tan bien con ellos, y se "pelea" por defenderlos delante de compañeros de Slytherin... así, que sí guarda las apariencias. Y no, no le ha dado un infarto a Lucius porque ya se lo esperaba... te recuerdo que Harry, o sea, Leo, era un gryffindor... le habría dado algo si hubiera acabado en Slytherin **_[aunque tbn hubiera sido una situación interesante… ya que debería relacionarse con sus "antiguos amigos" a escondidas… y en cambio se hubiera visto la nueva relación entre los hermanos]_** (y luego dices que me meto en líos yo solita... pues anda que tú... quieres que me meta en todavía más).

^^ Lo de McGonagall? Bueno, igual que el director siempre ha tenido una gran simpatía por Harry y sus amigos... y no son proposiciones indecentes ¬¬ solo que lo considera como una especie de sobrino. No... no le he dado nada de fumar... pero sencillamente ha pensado que cuanto antes se lo saque de encima mejor... no es que se haya vuelto la versión masculina de Hermione... sigue siendo el mismo de siempre... bueno, ^^UUU casi **_[casi? XDD]_.**

¿Qué por qué entró en gryffindor por su enfermedad? No tiene que ver su condición física... lo que quería decir es que a causa de su enfermedad tiene una visión del mundo "diferente" a su familia... así, que tiene una forma de pensar más gryffindor.

¬¬ No acepto amenazas... y debo decirte que a mí Ginny me cae bien **_[PRRRFFF!! ¬¬ asco tía!!]_**, pero bueno... no estoy segura con quien lo voy a emparejar... la única que puede tener una ligera idea es mi beta... aunque, tampoco se lo he dicho directamente, solo lo he insinuado ;) **_[de verdad me lo has insinuado? O.o jajaja pues deberías insinuar mas XDD pq a veces (muchas XD) soy un poco lenta XDDDDDDDDDD]_ (no sé ni para que me molesto -_-U)**

Akiko Koori: ^^ Muchas gracias por tu comprensión!!! **_[realmente le hace falta XD]_**

Anne Malfoy: Tranki, not problem. ¬¬ LEO ES MÍO, ¿cómo debo decirlo? MIO, SOLO MÍO, ^^U Ei... que a mí también me gusta Aragorn... pero no digo nada porque sino Silver me mata (no Silver?) **_[NO HABLES DE ARAGORN SIN MI PERMISO!! ¬_¬ ES MIIIIIIIOOO!!]_** (^^UU Lo dicho... ¿Veis por qué no digo ni mu? -_- Y no... ya he dicho que no voy a matar a Dobby **_[Ohhh lástima pq yo si lo he hecho wuahahahahaha!!]_... jo!! Ya sé que es muy feo, pero me cae bien! Y no... no voy a matar a Ginny **_[sii! Sii!! Matemos a Ginny!! Una gran propuesta!! ^_^]_**, porque también me cae bien... ¬¬ que pasa? Es que os habéis confabulado todos los que os cae mal la pobre chica... o que? Que como se me pudo ocurrir? **_[aki un poco de la fuente de inspiración XD]_** (No es cierto :p) ^^U Pos sinceramente no lo sé... solo se me ocurrió... y los detalles? ^^U bueno, algunas de mis amigas me llaman detallista y observadora por algo no? Jajaja... (aunque desde mi punto de vista soy una auténtico despiste andante) ^^ Asias... no veas lo que me costó lo del dichoso diario y lo de McGonagall... bueno lo dicho arriba... tenía cierta preferencia por el trío de Gryffindor. ^^U jejeje... pos muchas gracias... y el libro... te gustará... A mí me encantó! Y no.. no lo he podido perder, si tengo tiempo lo leeré. ^^ jejeje... normalmente somos dos... (porque una me viene de ocupa **_[yo soy la ocupa?] _**(Sí)) lo que pasa es que a veces viene otra (le da envidia y también se viene de ocupa) Esto.. ¿Feliz cumpleaños? ¿_? De quien es el cumpleaños... a ver que me entere... porque que yo sepa, al mío le falta y al de Silver también... ¿_? ****_[el mío hace mmm… 4 meses que fue]_**

Izzy Black: ^^ Muchas gracias... y sí soy catalana **_[I jo tb!! Jejeje]_**... jejeje soy CHICA **_[moi aussi :P]_, y lo de las "i" en lugar de "y" ^^U no sé porqué se me escapó porque a pesar de todo soy castellano parlante... y además me lo avisaron y lo revisé!! ****_[fui yo quien la avisó… e incluso corregí algunas… pero al final me cansé XD]_**

Bueno... me despido de todo el mundo y hasta la próxima... (deseadme suerte para todo lo que debo presentar [trabajos y presentaciones **_[u sease, a mi! XDD]_**])

Un besito **_[otro de mi parte ^*^]_**, 

Khari **_[y Silver]_**


	7. Voldemort

6.- VOLDEMORT

           Tal y como se esperaba, la primera reacción que tuvieron sus compañeros cuando le vieron con una serpiente en su brazo y que mantenía una conversación con ella fue de la más profunda aversión y miedo. La idea que el muchacho era un buen chico fue rápidamente substituida por la de que era un mago oscuro y todos se apartaron de él. Los únicos que siguieron como siempre fueron los Weasley y Hermione, el resto se apartaban cuando lo veían caminar por los pasillos, o en su sala común se iban a la esquina más alejada de él posible. No que a Leo le molestara... tenía a Ron y Hermione y a los hermanos y hermana de Ron... y además, había descubierto que Dáyelin era muy, muy interesante.

           Resultaba que la pequeña serpiente había salido del nido familiar por primera vez con la orden de buscar su propio nido ( a poder ser cerca del nido familiar debido a la insistencia de su madre), pero no sabía como había acabado primero en el bosque prohibido, y luego cerca del castillo, completamente desorientada había sido incapaz de encontrar el camino de regreso y lo único que conseguía era perderse más y más hasta que Leo la encontró y se la llevó al castillo.

           Haciendo cuentas, Leo supuso que la serpiente tendría el equivalente a su edad por lo que pronto, Dáyelin, se convirtió  en otro amigo más, el cual había merecido la pena conocer y que no quería perder. Muy pronto Hermione y los Weasley habían llegado a la misma idea, y es que el animalito les recordaba un poco a los gemelos, con sus ganas de gastar bromas, de hecho, había comenzado a sentir, entre otras cosas, un cierto gusto en asustar deliberadamente (después de haberlo hecho una vez sin querer) a los Slytherin, lo cual a gusto de su nuevo dueño y sus amigos era bien curioso teniendo en cuenta que el símbolo de su casa era una serpiente.

_- ¡Leo! ¡Leo!_

_- ¿Qué has hecho ahora?-_ Preguntó el gryffindor rubio cuando su nueva mascota se deslizó hacía su falda, dos semanas después de su llegada.

_- Asustar.-_ Rió.

_- No sé para que pregunto_.- Rió también Leo.- _¿Y a quien si puedo saber?_

_- ¡A los amigos de tu hermano! Esos tan grandes... ¡Cómo han gritado!_

           Leo comenzó a reír llamando la atención de Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny que se acercaron para saber que le ocurría.

- Dáyelin ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas.- Les explicó.- Esta vez han sido Crabbe y Goyle... Y por lo visto han gritado lo suyo... Ya me imagino sus caras... ¡Seguro que han sido muy cómicas!

           Los demás también comenzaron a reír con fuerza ante la imagen mental de Crabbe y Goyle, terriblemente asustados y corriendo todo lo que podían para alejarse de la serpiente, mientras el resto de personas en la sala común, los miraban con desaprobación. Leo no les gustaba... era oscuro... malvado...

- Me voy a volar un rato.- Dijo Leo de repente tras haberse calmado.- Necesito despejarme.

- Esta bien... pero ten cuidado.- Le dijo Hermione.

- Sí, mamá.- Se burló Leo antes de salir por el retrato, dejando a unos risueños pelirrojos y una enfadada Hermione.

           Como aprovechando la ocasión (y seguramente así era) unos cuantos compañeros gryffindors aprovecharon para acercarse a ellos y dejar las cosas claras.

- Ehy... ¿Por qué vais andando con Malfoy?- Preguntó Lee Jordan.- ¡No deberíais!

- Creo que esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido antes, Lee.- Se quejó Hermione.

- Sí, cuando comenzó el curso...- Añadió Ron.- ¿Por qué vuelves a preguntárnoslo?

- Ya lo he dicho, porque no deberíais.

- ¿Y por qué no?- Preguntó Ginny.

- ¡Porque es malvado! ¡Habla pársel! ¡¡Seguro que es un mago tan oscuro como el resto de su familia sino más!!

- O sea, que todo este nuevo alejamiento y resentimiento se debe a que sabe hablar pársel...- dijo Hermione.- ¿Y solo por eso es malvado? Yo no lo considero un argumento muy lógico.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Todas las personas que hablan pársel son magos oscuros! ¡Y todos los magos oscuros son malvados!- Exclamó Lee bastante enfadado.

- Vaya... entonces estás diciendo que Harry también es un malvado mago oscuro, ¿no?- Preguntó Ron.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Yo no he dicho eso.

- Sí lo has dicho.- Afirmó Fred.

- Has dicho que todos los hablantes de pársel son malvados magos oscuros.- Añadió George.

- Pareces haber olvidado, Lee, que Harry también habla pársel, y que gracias a eso le salvó la vida a Ginny... – Dijo Hermione.- Leo ha demostrado ser una buena persona... no creo que deba cambiar mi opinión porque sepa hablar pársel.

           Después de eso, el grupo salió de la sala común con la intención de ir a buscar a su amigo rubio, al cual no tardaron mucho en encontrar dentro del campo de quidditch.

           Tras aquella conversación, las cosas volvieron a calmarse visiblemente dentro de la casa del león y poco a poco, también en las de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, que después de escuchar el razonamiento de Hermione, que se iban pasando unos a otros, vieron que tenía razón y que no era justo el que juzgaran así al muchacho.

           Leo de mientras, había notado los cambios en sus compañeros, pero decidió no darse por enterado y seguir a lo suyo. Ya hacía tiempo que había llegado a la conclusión que la opinión de la gente le importaba bien poco... si eran capaces de cambiar de opinión de esa forma, no merecía la pena. Tenía a Hermione y a los Weasley, los cuales nunca le habían dado la espalda, ni tan siquiera cuando descubrieron que hablaba pársel por primera vez en su segundo año.

           Se estaba acercando de aquella forma Halloween y con eso la primera salida a Hogsmeade, la cual era esperada por todos con impaciencia. Un par de días antes de la salida, Leo se sorprendió cuando Hedwig (a la que delante de todos llamaba Hed y que había sido transformada un poco poniéndole la punta de las plumas y sus ojos de un color azul aguamarina para que no puera reconocible) le llevó una carta de su padre y al mirar la mesa Slytherin vio que su hermano había recibido otra con su búho Jasón.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento.- Murmuró mientras desataba la carta de Hedwig y le daba un trozo de tostada.

- ¿Qué pasa, Leo?- Le preguntó Hermione.

- Una carta de mi padre.

- ¿Y...? Es normal, ¿no?- Dijo Ron.

- Sí... pero tengo un mal presentimiento... No sé porqué pero tengo la sensación que lo que dice no me va a gustar.

           Con mucho cuidado abrió la carta, y con gesto de inquietud comenzó a leer.

_"Leo:_

_       Atiende porque esto es muy importante... NO DEBES SALIR A HOGSMEADE EL PRÓXIMO DÍA DE HALLOWEEN. Debes hacerme caso, el Lord Oscuro ha tenido noticias tuyas y tengo entendido que ha estado muy interesado en ti y tu comportamiento (la pelea que tuviste a principio de curso con los chicos de sexto de Slytherin). Todavía no me ha preguntado por ti personalmente, pero dudo que tarde mucho, tampoco creo que haya atado cabos y sepa la verdad... pero temo que se aproveche de la próxima salida para hacer que estés en su presencia, y NO QUIERO que eso pase._

_       Te quiere:_

Tu padre 

           Para cuando Leo acabó d leer la carta estaba pálido y sus manos temblaban levemente, provocando la preocupación de sus amigos que le preguntaron que le pasaba y que como respuesta Leo les pasó la carta para que la leyeran.

- Oh, Merlín... no puede ser.- Murmuró Hermione tan pálida como Leo devolviéndole la carta.

- ¡Leo!- Dijo una voz a las espaldas de este. Draco. Y particularmente pálido, por cierto.- Ven, debo hablar contigo... AHORA

           Cogiéndolo del brazo con un poco de brusquedad, lo sacó del Gran Comedor y lo llevó a quien sabía dónde... bien, a quien sabía dónde que no se conociera el castillo tan bien como cualquiera que le hubiera echado una  mirada al mapa del merodeador, porque entonces, sabrían que era una habitación oculta muy cerca del despacho del profesor de DCAO, que se encontraba detrás de un tapiz de una nimfa del bosque de gran belleza que acariciaba en esos momentos a un bebé unicornio.

           De mientras, todos en el Gran Comedor habían comenzado a murmurar sobre el extraño comportamiento de los hermanos Malfoy y que era lo que había podido provocar que el mayor hubiera adquirido tal tono de palidez.

           De mientras, en otra parte del país, un ser de apariencia humana pero con rostro de serpiente había llamado a uno de los que consideraba más fieles de sus mortífagos, el cual en aquellos momentos se encontraba arrodillado justo delante de él.

- ¿Me ha llamado mi Señor? – preguntó el hombre con el tono más sumiso posible.

- Sí... así es...- dijo Voldemort mientras jugaba distraídamente con su varita.- He recibido una información muy interesante.

- Si puedo preguntarlo... ¿cuál mi Señor?

- Varios de mis mortífago, me han dicho que Draco, no es el único heredero de la familia Malfoy... que hay otro más... un muchacho llamado Leo...- Lucius tragó.- Es curioso, me han dicho que ambos muchacho son mellizos, aunque Draco es el mayor. Me extraña que no haya recibido noticias de él hasta ahora y que no haya sido de tu boca, Lucius.

- Mi Señor, pocos conocían la existencia de Leo, puesto que la mantuvimos en el mayor de los secretos, y si no le informé fue porque creí que ya lo sabía ya que mi Señor siempre lo sabe todo. Disculpe mi error.

- ¿Puedo saber el motivo de tanto secreto?

- Mi Señor, mi hijo menor, es un muchacho enfermo y débil; sufre una enfermedad coronaria de nacimiento que no tiene cura. Temíamos que si alguien lo descubría podría aprovecharse de su naturaleza débil para hacerle daño.

- Enfermo del corazón?- preguntó Voldemort obviamente sorprendido.

- Así es, mi Señor. El único motivo por el cual hemos consentido que este año fuera a Hogwarts ha sido debido a la gran insistencia del chico... ya que mi esposa es incapaz de negarle nada.

- Ya veo... Si es tan débil como dices, no creo que pueda servirme...- Dijo Voldemort pensativo, y luego añadió. Aún así, hay algo que ha llamada mi atención... me han informado que el joven Leo, ha quedado clasificado en gryffindor y que al principio del curso defendió a una sangre sucia.

           Lucius maldijo interiormente, ya que sabía que la respuesta a esa pregunta iba a hacer que se ganara un cruciatus.

- Temo... temo, mi Señor, que eso haya sido culpa mía.

- ¡Explícate!

- Verá mi Señor... Leo es débil... no mágicamente, pero sí físicamente. Su condición le impide realizar un gran esfuerzo mágico o físico sin acarrear consecuencias terribles... Hemos sido conscientes de eso durante toda su vida y siempre le hemos educado para que nunca pensara que era inferior por culpa de su enfermedad... temo, que esa educación le haya hecho pensar que por consiguiente, nadie es inferior a otro, ya sea sangre sucia, media sangre o un amante de muggles... lo lamento, mi Señor.

- Lamentarlo no es suficiente... Crucio.

- ¿Qué harás Leo?

- No lo sé.

           Leo y Draco habían estado discutiendo desde el desayuno, ya se acercaba la hora de comer (suerte que era sábado) y todavía no habían llegado a ninguna conclusión... comprendían lo grave de la situación, pero al mismo tiempo, tal y como había dicho Leo, era injusto que no pudiera salir a Hogsmeade.

- Había pensado que el descubrir mi auténtica identidad, haría que tuviera una cierta libertad, pero veo que no es así.

- Entonces, ¿te quedarás aquí?

- No lo sé... por una parte quiero obedecer a padre, pero por otra...- suspiró.- Me quedan tres días para decidirme... ¿le dirás a padre que me estoy planteando desobedecerle?

- No.- Rió Draco.- Si cuando Black se escapó y todos creímos que te quería matar, te ibas a escondidas a Hogsmeade, dudo que el que padre te diga que te quedes en la escuela sea suficiente.

           La marca abrasaba. Voldemort estaba inquieto, enfadado o bien, curioso por algo, Snape no lo sabía, solo tenía lago claro, el Lord Oscuro comenzaba a impacientarse y eso no era bueno... eso quería decir que a duras penas se libraría del cruciatus.

           Lo más rápido que pudo salió de los terrenos de la escuela con tal de aparecerse donde quiera que estuviese ese ser que se suponía que era "su Señor", el cual parecía más que impaciente cuando apareció delante de él. Dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor con tal de ver si había alguien más en aquella reunión, pero se encontraba solo; parecía que lo que quisiera, solo se lo podía dar Snape. Se arrodilló y adoptó una actitud sumisa.

- ¿Me ha llamado, mi Señor?

- Necesito que me informes sobre el chico Malfoy, Snape.

- ¿Draco? Por lo que puedo ver es un buen muchacho, fiel a usted, mi Señor.- Dijo Snape aunque sabía perfectamente que no preguntaba precisamente por Draco.

- ¡No me refiero a ese Malfoy!- Dijo con enfado.- ¡Me refiero al otro!

- ¿Leo? ¿Qué desea saber sobre él, mi Señor?

- Todo.

- Por lo que sé, es el menor de los dos mellizos Malfoy, mi Señor. Un gryffindor, lo cual no es comprensible dentro de una familia como la suya.

- ¿Algo más?

- Es un chico enfermo, mi Señor, tiene una enfermedad cardiaca de nacimiento. Dumbledore nos ha pedido que no lo forcemos.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

- Sí, mi Señor, yo mismo le preparo la poción que funciona de medicamento desde que tuvo edad suficiente para tomarla.

- Bien... es suficiente...

- ¿Desea algo más, mi Señor?

- No, regresa a Hogwarts y mantenme informado.

- Sí, mi Señor.

           Dos segundos más tarde, Snape desapareció de la presencia del Lord Oscuro y volvió a aparecerse en Hogsmeade para encaminarse hacía la escuela e informar al director.

Notas Autora **_[y tbn de Silver!!]_**: Lo sientoooooo!! **_[¬_¬]_** Siento muchísimo que haya tardado tanto en subir este capítulo... de verdad... pero es que estoy sufriendo el mal del escritor (o seasé... quedarme en blanco y bloqueada **_[bue, eso incluso te lo puedo perdonar ^^U… pq yo toy pasando por una epoca parecida…]_**) Me ha costado muchísimo el continuarla y ahora mismo no estoy muy segura de incluso como seguirla... ^^UUU. Pero bueno, me he esforzado tanto porque quería subirlo el día 18 de julio, que era mi cumple **_[SHI!!! FELICIDADEEES!]_** (ueeee!! 21 añitos ya!! _!! Que vieja... ya voy camino a los 30!! **_[y yo que solo tengo 19 XDD]_ [Suerte que no me molesta cumplir años :p]) pero como ff. no funcionaba****_ [shi! ¬¬ mierda FF]_... pos... me he tenido que esperar hasta ahora...  Ya aviso que no sé cuando subiré otro capítulo de esta historia... aunque sí que espero no tardar tanto como con este **_[cof cof… eso espero!]._****

Y ahora a responder los reviews!! **_[shiii!! YAY!! ^O^]_**

Laia: Hola... ^^ que bien que te guste, pero bueno... el que no lo haya puesto en Fantasy... jejeje ^^U Es que normalmente no lo muevo del General **_[pos no cuesta tanto… es un simple botoncito! XD]_**... pero sí, tal vez sí debería ir en Fantasy. Complejo de identidad... no veas... sobretodo durante el verano... ahora el pobre ya ha tenido un poco más de tiempo para adaptarse y no tanto... y respecto a Ginny, la cual digo que me cae muy bien, (y creo que a Silver ya no le cae tan mal **_[Mmm… la opinión sobre Ginny ha sido afectada a causa del libro 5, aunque debo decir, ke aun no me cae bien _ puaj]_), no... no será su pareja... al menos de momento no tengo eso en mente... **_[FALTARÍA MAS! ¬¬]_****

Y bueno... un Leo más malo **_[SHI!! *_*]_... no... eso no entra dentro de mi pensamiento... pero, eso no quiere decir que Draco no lo sea por los dos... y lo de que las cien pelotitas... bien, tal vez si alguien lo pensara un poco más si se daría cuenta... pero la gran mayoría de la gente se fija en las apariencias así que ni caso le hacen. Y sí, son "tres" los que hablan pársel... Leo, Voldy y Harry.**

Rosemary Black: Bueno, me alegra que te guste... y aquí tienes como sigue

Kendeer: Hola!! Mira... aquí tienes otro capítulo más... ^^U Sí, se quedan... aunque sea mejor hacer el vago desde tu punto de vista... LEO ES MÍO **_[ejem ¬¬]_**... así que nada de acosos... y salió con Ron y Hermione... porque con todo el rato que hubo jaleo llegaron hasta donde estaba, así que no... no se teletrasportan. Lo siento, pero Ron y Ginny sí, así que no voy a lanzarles una budgler para que caigan desde 20 metros... y Ginny me cae bien!! **_[BIEN!! Una persona con buen gusto XD]_** No voy a matar a Dobby así que no lo pidáis **_[ke lastima, pq yo si lo he hecho XD]_**, los Creveey... bueno, vale que son un poco pesados, pero no están tan mal... cuando cogió 100 bueno, en el libro no se dice que las cogiera, pero como se decía que Wood utilizó pelotas de golf **_[de golf?]_** en el primer entrenamiento y que no perdió ni una pos... 

Dáyelin... jeje... bueno, en sí lo que quiere es salir del bosque a toda cosa... ya le da lo mismo irse con Leo o que la lleve a otro lugar... solo salir del bosque... Y sí, seguro que Hermione lo hubiera descubierto... esa chica es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, seguro que en el libro la meterá más de una vez en problemas... y gracias por las ideas.

Izzy Black: Gracias!! No sabes lo que me anima que te guste... y sí, como ves, marginan un poquito a Leo **_[desconsiderados, egoístas, y sin criterio_ **_¬¬]_**... pero gracias a Hermione vuelven a verlo con buenos ojos... ^^ No pasa nada por tratarme de chico... jajaja, no sería a la primera que le pasa... y si te va mejor escribir en catalán, hazlo, chico... ^^U Aunque yo te conteste en castellano porque para mí es más cómodo. ****_[prff… pero si parles i escrius molt be el catala… no se que et preocupa! Sempre es bonic llegir reviews en catala ^^]_**

Selene Snape: ^^ Asias!! Ya ves, me dio el puntazo de escribir una cosa tan rara como esta... jeje... bien, las aclaraciones... creo que ya has visto como reacciona Voldy cuando se entera de la existencia de Leo... y bueno, para Lucius... sí, le traerá complicaciones. Bueno... lo mismo que arriba, no se dan cuenta de que Harry es Leo, porque la gente solo se fija en las apariencias y nunca se fijan en lo demás. ¿Escena Sirius-Leo? Bueno... supongo que sí, que pondré alguna **_[ALGUNA??!! ¬¬ Como no pongas a mi Sirius te MATO!!]._** La Navidad de Leo... pos ahora mismo no sabría que decirte... ^^UUU no lo he pensado todavía... y sí, tienes toda la razón... como ves, Voldy se interesa en Leo...  y algo de sangre... no sé... ^^ tal vez lo tengas antes de lo que te piensas.

Mayu**_: [Hooolash! Cariño!!]_** Holaaaaaa!!! Jooooo... chica... que hace mucho que no me has dicho nada... y ni tan siquiera te has terminado de leer el capítulo 6... ¬¬ voy a pensar que ya no te gusta mi historia... 

 Muy loco tu review... como de costumbre... aunque chica... no me digas que aún sigues teniendo que estudiar porque no me lo creo... que estámos a 20 de julio!!!

Akiko Koori: Siiiiiip!! Una serpiente...  ^^ venga... espero que te fuera bien el trabajo y hasta pronto!!

Kat basted: Siiii!! Puse una serpiente… tal y como dijo Silver, me está aficionando a las serpientes **_[VIVAN las serpientes!! XDD]_**... jejeje... y como lo va explicar... bueno, sencillamente no lo hace.  Venga... hasta pronto!!

Eyes: Pos chica.. no sé, actualizo cuando puedo. ^^ Me alegra que te sea ameno... aunque no está tan bien eso de quedarse hasta las tantas aquí dentro... hay que dormir... y sobretodo... acabar los deberes que se deben hacer. ¿Qué que pensará Voldi? O.o... ops... eso todavía no lo había pensado. Venga... hasta pronto.

Venga... ^^ hasta el próximo capítulo... (el cual no sé cuando será :p**_) [a ver si escribimos mas rapido xDD]_**

Khari **_[& Silver]_**


	8. Hogsmeade

7- HOGSMEADE

      Severus Snape corrió al despacho de director para explicarle lo que había averiguado hacía unos momentos. Prácticamente gritó la contraseña a la gárgola y sin esperar a que la misma escalera lo subiera hasta la oficina, subió corriendo los escalones hasta llegar arriba. Sin ni tan siquiera llamar a la puerta, entró de golpe.

- ¡Albus!

- Ah, hola Severus… ¿cómo ha ido todo?- Dijo el anciano mirando con tranquilidad a su profesor de pociones.- Siéntate con nosotros, por favor.

- ¿Vosotros?- Preguntó con desconfianza.

- Nosotros, Severus. Remus, Sirius y yo.- Respondió el director alegremente.

- Mejor regreso luego.- Murmuró el maestro dándose la vuelta.

- Vamos, vamos, Severus…- Dijo tranquilamente.- De la forma que has entrado estoy seguro que tienes algo muy importante que decirme, ¿no es cierto?

      Snape se giró justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta y miró al director y sus visitantes; bien, el anciano tenía razón, lo que iba a decir era algo bastante importante y de hecho, a los tres magos que esperaban que hablara, les interesaba bastante lo que iba a decir.

- Lo sabe.- Dijo escuetamente y disfrutó al ver como las expresiones de los que les escuchaban cambiaba a grave.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabe exactamente, Severus?- Preguntó el director.

- Sabe de la existencia de Leo.- Dijo el maestro.

- ¿¡Qué!?- Exclamaron Sirius y Remus.

      Si no fuera porque habría roto su reputación de persona fría e imperturbable, el profesor de pociones se habría puesto a reír ante la expresión de los dos magos más jóvenes. Ambos habían perdido el color y tenían toda la pinta de que les hubieran dicho que se había muerto alguien muy cercano. Albus, por otra parte, tenía una expresión totalmente seria y parecía haber envejecido varios años de golpe.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabe, Severus?

- No ha relacionado a Leo con Harry Potter, si eso es lo que te preocupa Albus. Solo sabe de su existencia. También me ha preguntado por su salud, si estaba realmente enfermo, a lo que le he hecho creer que sí. Parece que no está interesado en convertirlo en un mortífago, pero aún así está bastante interesado en él.- Explicó.

- Bien, al menos aún no sabe eso.- Suspiró Dumbledore.- Es una suerte, comprometería muchas cosas si lo descubriera y no sería solo la vida de Leo la que estaría en peligro, sino la de toda la familia Malfoy.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer?- preguntó Lupin.

- Tendremos que vigilar a Leo en todo momento, de eso deberás encargarte muy especialmente tú, Severus, como eres el jefe de la casa Slytherin y muchos de tus alumnos son hijos de mortífagos, pueden probar algo con tal de que los favorezcan.- Explicó Dumbledore.

- Pero Albus…- Comenzó Remus.- Este próximo sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos prohibirle salir, eso solo lograría que se escapara y si no hacemos anda será el momento idóneo para que hiciera algo.

- Tienes razón, Remus.- Dijo el anciano.- Creo que lo mejor será que algunos profesores también fuera a Hogsmeade y lo vigilaran, atentos para intervenir si pasa algo sospechoso.

- Con todo mi respeto, Albus,- comenzó Snape.- si hacemos eso, solo lograremos atraer la atención del Lord Oscuro sobre el muchacho.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Sirius de mal humor- ¿Qué dejemos que lo secuestren?

- Exactamente.- Dijo Snape para enfado de Sirius.- Verás, Black, el Lord Oscuro ya sabe de la existencia del muchacho, y también ha dejado claro que no quiere dentro de sus filas a alguien incapaz de realizar esfuerzos mágicos. Si comenzamos a protegerle demasiado, sospechará que ocultamos algo importante referente a él.

- Así que la mejor forma de protegerlo, es no protegerlo, ¿cierto, Severus?- Dijo el anciano.

- Exactamente, director.- Dijo el profesor de pociones.

************************************************************************************

      El siguiente sábado, Leo se despertó bastante contento, era el día que se realizaría la primera excursión a Hogsmeade y de más está decir que estaba entusiasmado. Como Leo, debía aparentar un completo deseo de estar allí, porque debido a su enfermedad, jamás había podido visitar el pueblo, pero fuera de lo que debía representar, siempre le había gustado estar en el pequeño pueblecito mágico.

- ¡Leo!- La voz de su hermano le hizo parar justo antes de entrar en el gran comedor para desayunar.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres Draco?

- ¿Qué harás al final? ¿Irás?

- Sí Sé que Voldemort va detrás de mí, pero piénsalo de esta forma… A Leo Malfoy no lo quiere muerto… Si antes iba ¿por qué no ahora?

- Tal vez, ¿Por qué padre te ha pedido que te quedes en el castillo?

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡No me pasará nada!

- Lo sé…- Dijo el Slytherin con un suspiro.- Has sabido cuidar de ti durante catorce años y eso no va a cambiar. ¡Al menos debes prometerme que tendrás cuidado!

- Lo prometo.

      Leo se separó de su hermano, viendo la expresión preocupada que cubría su rostro. Era extraño ver como alguien se preocupaba por ti cuando no estás para nada acostumbrado a ello… pero era algo definitivamente muy agradable. Una vez se sentó en la mesa de gryffindor, tanto Ron como Hermione se giraron hacía él con tal de saber lo que el rubio le había dicho.

- ¿Qué quería Malfoy, Leo?- Preguntó Ron.

- Te recuerdo, Ron que yo también soy un Malfoy y que Draco, es mi hermano.- Respondió Leo.- Y lo que quería saber era si iba a ir a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Y que le has dicho?- Preguntó Hermione.

- Pues que sí.- Dijo tranquilo.- ¿Vamos?

- ¡Pero si casi no has comido!- Exclamó la bruja.

- Ya comeré algo en las tres escobas o en Honeydukes.- Replicó el rubio.

- ¡Pero no es bueno no comer nada!

- ¡Comeré luego!- Protestó.- Además, cuanto más pronto nos vayamos será menos probable que ocurra nada…

- Está bien…- Murmuró Hermione.

- ¿Sabéis?- Dijo Ron de repente.- Es divertido ver a Hermione que se pelea con otra persona para variar. Ahora comprendo porqué nunca nadie interviene en nuestras discusiones.

      El trío se rió ante el comentario mientras abandonaban el Gran Comedor bajo las miradas de todo el mundo.

      El aire frío de finales de octubre los saludó cuando salieron al exterior del castillo, todavía faltaban casi dos meses para el invierno pero estaba claro que el frío se iba a adelantar ese año. Todos los bordes del camino se encontraban llenos de escarcha, y una leve niebla enturbiaba todo lo que había a su alrededor. Todo hacía parecer que el clima iba a empeorar a medida que avanzara el día.

      Los tres muchachos bajaron por el camino alegremente pensando que era lo que iban a hacer una vez llegaran al pueblo y tras mucha deliberación y cuando se encontraban casi a la entrada de la población acordaron hacer una primera visita a Honeydukes donde conseguirían una nueva provisión de dulces y golosinas. No es que a Hermione le entusiasmara la idea (debemos contar después de todo que sus padres eran dentistas) pero condescendió ante la insistencia de los muchachos.

- Ya te digo Leo, que no considero como "una comida" el atiborrarse de dulces y golosinas. Lo mejor hubiera sido que hubieras desayunado alguna cosa antes de irnos del Gran Comedor.- Insistía la chica mientras observaba como el rubio llenaba una cesta con una gran cantidad de dulces.

- ¡Oh, vamos Hermione!- Exclamó el muchacho.- Ya te he dicho que no es todo para ahora, y que luego comeré algo en Las Tres Escobas… No hace falta que sigas repitiéndome que no lo consideras una buena comida.

- Pero…

- ¡Por favor, vamos a dejarlo ya!

      Hermione se calló pero le dio una mirada un poco herida, estaba claro que le dolía que el muchacho no apreciara su preocupación por él.

- Mejor vayamos a las Tres escobas y tomamos algo.- Dijo Ron viendo la expresión de su amiga.- Luego podemos ir a Zonko's y más tarde a esa nueva librería que Hermione quería visitar que os parecer.

- Bien, vayamos.

      Así pues, los tres amigos se dirigieron al local y tras mucho insistir, Hermione logró ser ella quien fuera a pedir. Por supuesto, cuando la señora Rosmerta vino con el pedido, la joven bruja parecía radiante mientras que Leo parecía horrorizado. Su amiga le había pedido lo que parecía una décima parte de lo que habría esa noche en el banquete de Halloween… ¡Era imposible que se acabara eso!

- Hermione…- Murmuró Ron.- No te lo tomes a mal, pero hasta yo creo que te has pasado.

- Bien, tal vez me he pasado un poco…- Ante esto ambos muchachos exclamaron "¿¡Un poco!?"- pero Leo debería haber comido durante el desayuno, y puesto que ya es media mañana considero que debe comer bien.

- ¿Te das cuenta, que si me como todo esto, cuando llegue la hora de comer no tendré hambre?- Preguntó el rubio.

- Pues comes igualmente.

      Así pues, el pobre muchacho no tuvo más remedio que comer lo que le había período (con un poco de ayuda por parte del pelirrojo) ante la mirada de la joven bruja que cada día se parecía más, cuando los miraba de esa forma, a la profesora McGonagall.

      Una vez lograron terminarse el desayuno-almuerzo, salieron y comenzaron a caminar hacía Zonko's para poder ver las últimas bromas y compararlas con las que los gemelos estaban realizando para su futura tienda de bromas. Por desgracia, no llegaron hasta el local, porque a medio camino comenzaron a escuchar una gran cantidad de gritos por todos lados; mientras los magos y brujas, ya fueran adultos o niños corrían en todas direcciones mientras no dejaban de aparecer una gran cantidad de mortífagos por todos lados.

- ¡Un ataque!- Exclamó Hermione.- ¡Debemos ocultarnos rápido!

- ¡Por aquí!- Exclamó Ron mientras guiaba a los otros dos hacía la Casa de los Gritos.- No creo que ningún mortífago venga para aquí, porque se supone que todo el mundo le tiene miedo a la casa.

- Esperad un momento.- Dijo Leo parándose y obligándoles a los otros dos que pararan también.

- ¿¡Que haces Leo!? ¡No es momento para detenerse.- Exclamó Hermione asustada.- ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que nos harán si nos cogen! ¡Si te cogen!

- Por eso mismo me detengo.- Dijo Leo.- Tarde o temprano me cogeran porque en sí, han venido a por mí.- Explicó.- Así pues, debo tomar medidas por si me cogen.

      Ante el asombro de los otros dos, Leo sacó de sus túnicas una pequeña redoma llena de una poción rojo oscuro con leves toques violáceos, y de un aspecto muy fluido, y se lo bebió de un trago.

- ¿Se puede saber que es eso?- Preguntó Ron perplejo.

- Una poción para que si me cogen y obligan a mi cuerpo, este presente los signos de la enfermedad que se supone que tengo. Durará durante un total de 36 horas y durante ese tiempo cualquiera que me reconozca médicamente me verá enfermo.- Explicó mientras se ponía a correr.

- ¿De donde has sacado esa poción?- Le preguntó Hermione corriendo.

- Me la dio Snape durante este verano por si acaso ocurría esto.

      Los tres siguieron corriendo en dirección a la "casa encantada" y durante unos breves momentos, los tres creyeron que lo habían logrado, que habían escapado de sus perseguidores, eso claro, hasta que un rayo de color rojo pasó casi rozándole a Leo.

- ¡Escuchadme!- Dijo de repente Leo.- ¡Si me cogen seguid corriendo!

- Pero…- Comenzó Ron.

- No me arriesgaré a que os hagan daño!- Dijo Leo con enfado.- Sois los mejores amigos de Harry Potter… ¿Qué creéis que os pasará si os atrapan a vosotros también?

      No dio tiempo a que le contestaran, en aquellos momentos uno de los mortífagos logró su objetivo y un hechizo aturdidor le dio de lleno al muchacho rubio, lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera negro, fue que tanto Ron como Hermione seguían corriendo.

*****************************************************************

      Lo primero que el muchacho escuchó cuando volvió a la consciencia fue una gran cantidad de murmullos a su alrededor; murmullos que le resultaban desconocidos. No recordaba que era lo último que le había pasado, tan solo que Ron, Hermione y él estaban en Hogsmeade y luego… luego todo resultaba un poco borroso. Por suerte o por desgracia una voz ahora conocida le hizo recordar bruscamente lo sucedido.

- Veo que ya está despierto, señor Malfoy.- Escuchó que decía la voz de Voldemort.- Creíamos que tal vez dormiría todo el día.

- Voldemort…- Dijo Leo fingiendo estar entre sorprendido y algo asustado.

- Vaya… que sorpresa… Has dicho mi nombre.- Rió el mago oscuro.- Ni mis propios seguidores se atreven a llamarme por tal nombre. Puedo ver porque el sombrero te ha puesto en Gryffindor, aunque tu familia sea conocida por estar siempre en Slytherin… eres valiente.

- Tener miedo a un nombre, solo aumenta el miedo a aquello que se nombra.- Dijo Leo.- Es algo que leí en un libro y que me parece muy acertado con respecto a ti.

- Me caes bien…- Dijo Voldemort sonriendo.- Valiente y algo descarado… Algo no habitual en la familia Malfoy. Ambas cosas son cualidades, o defectos, según se mire, que aprecio. Aunque tengo entendido que defiendes a los sangre-sucias y que has hecho amistad con los amigos de Potter.

- Ron y Hermione son dos magníficas personas que me han aceptado tal como soy, no por quien soy, sino por como soy.- Dijo Leo.- Es normal que se hayan convertido en amigos míos.

- ¿Y el defender a sangre-sucias?- Preguntó Voldemort.

- No por nacer de padres muggles son inferiores.- Dijo Leo con seriedad.- También son capaces de usar una varita, y en muchas ocasiones, mucho mejor que un mago de sangre-pura. NO creo que sea justo considerarlos inferiores por su procedencia.

      Ante esto, Voldemort adoptó una expresión enfadada, y fijó sus ojos rojos en los brillantes ojos verdes de Leo, que estaban llenos de determinación. A ser posible, eso lo enfadó todavía más y levantó la varita apuntándola contra Leo.

- Crucio.- Susurró.

      En poco tiempo, el espacio donde se encontraban se llenó de los gritos del adolescente y la mirada asustada de varios mortífagos, especialmente de dos de ellos que observaban con auténtico horror como el mago oscuro castigaba al adolescente.

- ¡Mi señor, se lo ruego, levante la maldición1- Exclamó Lucius Malfoy y ante la mirada enfadada de Voldemort, añadió.- ¡Su corazón no puede soportar tanta presión!

      El Lord Oscuro miró al muchacho cuyos gritos ahora eran mucho más bajos y débiles, y luego giró su mirada hacía Snape que respondió a la pregunta no formulada.

- Es verdad, Mi Señor, su corazón no puede soportar tal presión.- Informó Snape.- Unos cuantos segundos pueden resultar fatales.

      Después de eso el Lord Oscuro levantó la maldición y tras asentir a Lucius observó como el hombre corrió en dirección a su hijo que permanecía inconsciente en el suelo y lo llamaba frenéticamente.

- Severus, llévatelo a Hogwarts y procura que se recupere.- Dijo Voldemort mirando al profesor de pociones, que tras la orden no dudó en acercarse hasta el muchacho, tomarlo en brazos y desaparecerse.

_NA: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Sigo vivaaaaaaaaaaa!! [**weeenash****! Yo tbn sigo viva, aunque no lo parezca! :P. by Silver**] Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo… de verdad… ya sé que la última vez dije que no me retrasaría tanto… pero es que… T_T he pasado por un bloque de escritor enorme!!!! [**ni**** que lo digas!! _]** Además, he tenido un montón de cosas que no me ayudaban mucho… mi trabajo me ha estado tomando mucho tiempo… [**a mi el mío tbn] **tiempo que antes utilizaba en escribir en el ordenador, luego estaba el hecho que comencé la uni [**moi**** aussi]**, y bueno… es mi último año de carrera y por lo tanto debía [**y debes :P]** esforzarme al máximo y no le he prestado tanta atención a escribir como en otras ocasiones… a esto hay que añadirle que ahora mientras dura la semana escolar (es decir de lunes a viernes) no vivo en mi casa sino en un piso de estudiantes (donde no tengo ordenador [**ni que lo digas, antes que hablábamos todos los días, y ahora que estoy por aki solita ;_; snif]**) por lo que todavía me ha sido más complicado y luego… llegaron los exámenes de final de cuatrimestre… como podéis ver no es que haya tenido muchas posibilidades de seguirla._

_Ahora bien… ya aviso que no sé cuando podré volver a actualizar la historia [**prffff****… no me sorprende, con lo que te cuesta esta… :P]**… ahora me encuentro en una buena situación… a pesar de que estamos en pleno curso, yo me encuentro en pleno periodo de prácticas y por lo tanto vivo otra vez en casa **[Yaaaay!!]**… lo que me ha permitido subir este capítulo, pero dentro de dos semanas volveré a lo de antes y por tanto… ya aviso que muy bien podría pasar que a lo tonto a lo tonto no volviera a actualizar hasta que llegue el verano [**¡¿QUE TU QUE?!]** (espero que eso no pase!) yo os lo aviso por si acaso._

_Y ahora… a responder reviews!!! [**y**** yo a meter cizaña!!]**_

_Star Polaris: Ei noia!!! [**ooolash****]** Com estàs? __B__… no m'he oblidat pas del fic… el problema es que tal i com ja havia dit quan el vaig començar, no sé com continuar-ho… una cosa força estranya en mí [**pozi****! Diguem que es una cosa força rara… que et pasa?!]**… pero bé… així que si no se m'acudeix com continuar-lo trigo molt en pujar el següent cap. O sigui que t'ha agradat la traducció? ^^ asias… em vaig esforçar molt… que et sembla per ara el que porto de WoL? [**a**** mi m'encanta!! Clar que si la base es bona… ~boing boing (moment de peloteig)~]** Vaig més a poc a poc… pero ja he dit abans pq. I si, tal com has pogut veure el Leo va a Hogsmeade… pero la reacció del Lucius no ho sabras per ara… potser en el proper cap._

_Izzy__ Black: Hola!!! M'agrada que t'agradès el cap. (ui quina frase més enrevesada) i el Dàyelin… bé… ja el veuràs més endavant… encara que tens motius pq t'agradi… **[ondia! Quina de catalans/nes que hi ha per aquí!! Es nota que estem a tot arreu! XDDD]**_

_Akiko__ Koori: Bueno… lo siento… me pedías que no tuviera ausencias tan prolongadas como la anterior [**JAJAJAJA ~momento recochineo~]**… y hago una todavía mayor… :p aunque lo de encontrarme bien… T_T contando que ahora mismo estoy malita y con fiebre… como que no se puede considerar como bien… Venga… a ver si la próxima vez puedo actualizar un poco antes… besos._

_Nara_Kendeer_Malfoy__: Sí, chica… cambias más de nombre que de camisa… y yo tpc entiendo pq metes al pobre Sirius en esto… pero bueno. Los gryf, se comportan así, pq tienen muchos prejuicios [**como la mayoría de mortales]**… tal y como el resto de casas tienen las suyas, en este caso, con los magos oscuros, y bueno, eso de que normalmente no discriminan a nadie… -_- solo hay que darle una ojeada al segundo libro… ellos tb discriminaron a Harry cuando averiguaron que sabía hablar pársel._

_Dáyelin__? Es macho… y chica… lo siento, pero ya sé que yo misma tengo mucha imaginación, pero que un personaje humano se enamore de una serpiente… ^^UU no entra dentro de mis planes… [**jajajaja**** pq no? Sería una bonita historia de amor!:P]** ¿Qué Leo es travesti? **[XDDDD me mueroo!! XDDD] ** Explicame eso… pq eso de que se suba a su falda es una expresión mujer… es lo mismo que regazo… lo que pasa es que yo en vez de regazo digo falda **[Sigo diciendo que es una catalanada!!]**. Lo de la lechuza con plumas azules… sí, pero bueno, representan que son mágicas… bien podría ser… y contando con lo rica que es la familia Malfoy bien podrían haberle comprado a su hijo menor una lechuza muy exótica… Con respecto a tus sugerencias… las tendré en cuenta._

_Selene__ Snape: Hola… bien, chica… pos la historia la voy actualizando cuando voy teniendo inspiración **[Eso es muy de vez en cuando, en este caso]**… -_- y con esta parece bastante complicado._

_Kat__ basted: Bueno, bueno… aquí estoy. Ya sé que el último cap. lo subí el 20 de julio [**20 de julio?! Joer pero si falta poco para que haga un año!! XDD y me llama a mi lenta XDD]**… ya me he estado exprimiendo el coco bastante tiempo para sacar este cap..  Espero que toda esa gente que me decías que se preguntaba donde me había metido, esté más tranquila…_

_Un beso a todos [**tbn**** de mi parte! ^*^]**, y os espero en el próximo cap. _

_Psdt__: Dejadme reviews!! Solo debéis clickar al botoncito de aquí abajo!! [**shi**** shi, que no cuesta na, y es una alegría leerlos!!] **_


	9. La enfermería

8 LA ENFERMERIA

            Snape se apareció justo delante de las puertas de Hogwarts y entró lo más rápido que pudo al castillo para correr hacía la enfermería. Le alegraba que Leo hubiera tenido la previsión de tomarse la poción que le había dado en verano, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba  ya que ahora, eso quería decir que su estado era realmente muy grave.

            No hizo caso de las miradas asombradas que recibía de los alumnos que no habían bajado hasta el pueblo y entró en la enfermería abriendo las puertas de golpe.

- ¡Poppy!- Gritó en cuanto entró.- ¡Poppy, ven rápido!

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que…?- Comenzó la enfermera.- ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Ponlo en la cama! ¡Rápido!

            El profesor hizo lo que le ordenó sin rechistar, sabía que ahora mismo, tan solo enfermera podría hacer algo por el muchacho, después de todo Poppy Pomfrey era una de las mejores enfermeras que habían pasado por Hogwarts.

            Tan solo cinco minutos más tarde que el profesor de pociones, llegó Lucius Malfoy; su expresión era una mezcla de enfado y preocupación, y Snape supo que pasara lo que le pasara al muchacho, este no se iba a librar de una buena bronca por parte de su padre.

- ¿Cómo está?- Preguntó el hombre a su amigo mirando como la enfermera hacía todo lo que estaba en su mano para estabilizar al adolescente.

- Todavía no lo sé, Lucius… tendremos que esperar a que Poppy termine.

- Te lo juro, Severus… no sé que hacer.- Murmuró el rubio.- Ha estado a punto de morir, y me ha desobedecido directamente, pero al mismo tiempo… lo que ha pasado…

- Es tu hijo, Lucius.- Le contestó el jefe de la casa Slytherin.- Haz lo que consideres mejor.

- No lo comprendo, Draco jamás me ha desobedecido en algo que pudiera costarle la vida.

- Bienvenido a la convivencia y responsabilidad de un gryffindor, Lucius.- Rió el hombre moreno.- Más te vale que te acostumbres porque esta será una situación que se de muchas veces… está en su naturaleza.

            En aquellos momentos, se les acercó la señora Pomfrey con expresión cansada pero satisfecha. Mostró un poco de sorpresa al ver al rubio pero sonrió.

- Severus, señor Malfoy…

- ¿Cómo está?- Preguntó Lucius.

- Estable.- Rió la enfermera.- No se preocupe, se recuperará. Un par de días en cama y estará como nuevo.

            Ambos hombres dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio y una vez se retiró la enfermera, se acercaron hasta la cama donde descansaba el adolescente. Durante unos minutos, lo observaron dormir con tranquilidad, ahora más tranquilos al saber que el muchacho se encontraba bien.

- ¿Por qué?- Dijo el rubio de repente.

-  ¿Por qué qué?- Preguntó Snape a su vez.

- ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Quiero decir, esto podría haberle costado la vida… así pues, ¿por qué?

- Estás tan introducido en tu papel de padre que te estás olvidando de una de las primeras reglas de todo buen Slytherin, el análisis frío de la situación.- Ante la mirada que le dio el rubio continuó.- Lucius, no puedes pretender que Leo actúe como Draco… es imposible; no solo está el hecho que sea un gryffindor, de hecho, eso es lo de menos… este es el gryffindor más Slytherin que he visto en la vida. Lo importante, es como se ha criado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Leo ha estado solo toda su vida, Lucius. Sus tíos y nadie es lo mismo. Ha aprendido a depender tan solo de él y de nadie más… Si tiene un problema él lo soluciona, nunca ha rendido cuentas ante nadie… Ahora, descubre que tiene una familia que se preocupa por él, pero eso no cambia nada… sigue siendo igual que antes. Acepta con agrado el cariño y la preocupación que sentís por él, pero no pude aceptar la autoridad por tu parte. Debes darle tiempo, con el tiempo se acostumbrará y no lo verá como una amenaza hacía su persona; no puedes esperar que en tan solo un mes, acepte tu autoridad.

- ¿Me estás intentando decir que no me inmiscuya en sus cosas?

- No, solo que aceptes el que cuestione tu autoridad.- Dijo el profesor.- Será mejor que le explique a Dumbledore lo sucedido.

            Después de aquello, el jefe de la casa Slytherin salió de la enfermería dirección al despacho del director dejando tras de si a un padre muy pensativo. Severus tenía razón; si lo miraba fríamente tenía toda la razón… No tendría más remedio que darle todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

- ¡Padre!- La voz de su hijo mayor lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, estaba tan concentrado en lo que le había dicho su viejo amigo que no se había dado cuenta de que su otro hijo acababa de entrar- Me acabo de enterar y he venido tan rápido como he podido… ¿Cómo está?

- Tranquilo, está bien.- Dijo Lucius.- La señora Pomfrey lo ha estabilizado, así que no es nada grave.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Lo que ya nos imaginábamos, Draco…

- ¿Fue muy duro?

- La verdad es que no… de hecho, creo que a Voldemort le ha caído bien… le ha hecho gracia…

- ¿Gracia?- Se sorprendió el joven Slytherin.

- Sí, gracia…- Aseguró el hombre.- Draco, no tienes que quedarte aquí… tu hermano estará bien y si muestras que desagrada lo que ha hecho el Lord Oscuro te meterás en muchos problemas con tus compañeros de casa y eso es algo que no debemos permitir.

- ¡Pero es mi hermano!

- Lo sé, pero debemos tener cuidado, Draco…. No debemos confiarnos.

            El muchacho miró a  su padre con frustración, estaba harto de tener que aparentar el ser el perfecto futuro mortífago. ¡Lo que le gustaría poder actuar con total libertad!, pero era consciente de la peligrosa posición que ocupaba su padre… Habían tenido mucha suerte de que a Voldemort le hubiera parecido gracioso el comportamiento de Leo, porque sino hubieran tenido muchos problemas. No tenía más remedio que marcharse y aparentar ante sus compañeros Slytherins que lo sucedido no le había importado lo más mínimo.

            Lucius, por su parte, observó como su hijo mayor se marchaba de la enfermería; sabía que era lo que sentía el muchacho y que era lo que pensaba. Toda aquella situación era muy dura para el chico, aparentar algo que no era… que no pensaba… el Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts era muy diferente del Draco real… en cierta forma admiraba toda la entereza y valor de su hijo… después de todo, se encontraba controlado las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Leo no tenía que enfrentarse a toda esa presión, tenía a sus amigos que lo apoyaban en todo momento y además, se esperaba que actuara tal y como lo hacía por la casa en la que estaba… cierto que tenía otras presiones pero…

            Justamente, el ligero sonido de movimiento por parte de Leo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El muchacho estaba despertando; por suerte no había tardado mucho rato. Sinceramente pensaba que tardaría varias horas más, o incluso que no llegaría a despertar ese día… siempre se olvidaba de lo fuerte que era.

- ¿Leo?

            Como respuesta el chico abrió los ojos. Se encontraban algo vidriados debido al dolor y la debilidad, y a duras penas podían permanecer abiertos. Se encontraba confuso… ¿porque estaba en la enfermería? ¿Qué hacía su padre allí? Que el recordara no había hecho nada peligroso… ningún partido de quidditch que hubiera provocado que tuviera un accidente con la correspondiente lesión, ninguna aventura peligrosa por la escuela… Entonces, ¿Qué? Lo último que recordaba era estar en las Tres Escobas… ¿Lo habrían atacado?

- ¿Qué me ha pasado?- Preguntó.

- ¿No lo recuerdas?

- No… lo último que recuerdo es el que estabamos en las Tres Escobas y Hermione me pidió un almuerzo gigantesco. Todo lo demás permanece borroso.

- Lo que pasó,- Comenzó Lucius.- fue que los mortífagos te capturaron y te llevaron ante Voldemort, el cual te interrogó y te lanzó un cruciatus ante las contestaciones que le distes a sus preguntas… ¿Lo recuerdas ahora?

            Los ojos de Leo se abrieron de forma desmesurada; estaba claro que ahora sí que se acordaba, y fue así como su padre lo interpretó. Así pues, dejó a un lado su preocupación, y adoptó una expresión severa.

- Ahora… ¿me puedes decir por qué fuiste a Hogsmeade cuando te ordené expresamente que no fueras? ¡Te avisé de que era lo que podía pasar!

- ¡Tan solo era una posibilidad!- Se defendió Leo.- ¡No se trataba de algo seguro!

- ¡Y sin embargo, fue exactamente lo que pasó! ¡Fuiste capturado y sometido al cruciatus, Leo!

- ¡Eso no es algo que no haya pasado antes!

- ¿¡No comprendes que podía haberte matado!?

- ¡Podría pero no lo ha hecho!- Exclamó Leo frustrado.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que casi no lo ha logrado!? ¡Cuando llegaste aquí estabas prácticamente muerto! ¡Ese cruciatus casi te mató! ¡Recibir un cruciatus con esa enfermedad cardíaca pude matarte en tan solo unos cuantos segundos!

- ¿Puedo saber por qué te preocupa el que muera? No tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie… ¿Por qué tengo que rendírtelas a ti?

- ¡Por qué soy tu padre!- Exclamó Lucius enfadado

- O sea que por eso… ¿Dónde has estado los últimos catorce años de mi vida?- Preguntó Leo a lo que Lucius lo miró mudo… aquella no era una pregunta justa.

- Que sepas que estás castigado.- Dijo Lucius mientras se levantaba.- Te retiro el permiso para bajar a Hogsmeade por tiempo indefinido.

- ¿¡Qué!?- Se asombró el muchacho.- ¡No puedes…!

- Ahora se lo comunicaré a tu jefa de casa y al director.

            Después de esto salió dejando a un muchacho mudo de espanto.

            Después de aquello, Leo tuvo que permanecer en la enfermería durante un par de días con tal de recuperarse. En condiciones normales el recibir una maldición cruciatus no habría pasado de una noche en la enfermería, pero con las complicaciones que hubo en su caso…

            Cuando regresó a la Torre de Gryffindor todos le esperaban con expectación, después de todo era obvio que por muy mortífago que fuera su padre, el hecho de que el Lord Oscuro le hubiera lanzado un cruciatus y casi lo matara era muestra de que estaba en contra de aquella ideología.

            Así pues, tan buen punto traspasó el retrato de la Dama Gorda, casi todos los miembros de la casa de abalanzaron para hacerle preguntas de todo tipo desde como se sentía al haberse enfrentado al Lord Oscuro a si era cierto que era realmente feo; pero cuando Ron y Hermione se acercaron para sacarlo de ahí, todos se apartaron y dejaron que se lo llevaran.

- ¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti, Leo!- Exclamó Hermione tan buen punto se habían alejado lo suficiente de los demás y lo abrazaba.

- Quisimos visitarte, pero ni el director ni la señora Pomfrey nos lo permitieron.- Añadió Ron.- ¿Qué pasó, Leo?

            Leo comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había pasado desde que lo capturaron hasta que la señora Pomfrey le había dejado salir esa mañana. Ambos se quedaron muy callados hasta que de hecho, el rubio mencionó que su padre le había castigado retirándole el permiso para visitar Hogsmeade, entonces Ron exclamó con indignación que no era justo mientras Hermione afirmaba que era razonable.

_Notas autora: Hola a todos!!!! **[Olas!! Silver tbn os saluda XDD]** Sigo viva aunque muchos lo comencéis a dudar… lo siento, pero en la última actualización ya avisé que muy probablemente hasta verano nasti… y es que he estado tan ocupada con los exámenes… y los trabajos y bueno, ya sabéis toda la materia que tenemos sufrir los estudiantes** [Claro, claro… como si fueras la única ¬¬… y a mí me decía que tardaba en escribir… si es que…]**. Ahora mismo, vuelvo otra vez a estar activa… aunque parece que mi cerebro se está tomando vacaciones con respecto a la continuación de esta historia… **[Cof cof… sin comentarios… ¬¬]**  pero prometo que estoy intentando sacar el próximo capítulo._

_Ahora… a contestar reviews!_

_Drania__: Bueno, aunque tarde en actualizar puedo asegurarte que no me olvido de él… tengo a demasiadas personas que me incordian para que lo continúe… (personas que conozco personalmente, no lectores… aunque hay alguno que me llega a preguntar si me he muerto o algo por el estilo) **[Hum… no seré yo no? –Sil con cara de angel :P]**_

_Steffy__ Potter: Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste. Siento mucho el haber tardado tanto… pero si no salía, no salía._

_Star__ Polaris: Ei! Hola! Trobaves a faltar l'historia ? De debò? Ostres… m'emociono! Sniff, sniff… ja vaig veure que l'havies acabat la traducció… i em va agradar moltissim. Jo també l'anava seguint… jejeje… em feia ilu… I si et fixes, també he pujat cap de Wol m'alegra que t'agradi com està quedant… tot I que puji els caps molt més lentament que amb els altres… pero l'uni, es l'uni… I el primer es la carrera no et sembla? A veure si ara tinc més temps i vaig més rapid._

_Elisabeth__ Potter : U chica… lo he hecho tan corto porque si no da más de si mi cerebrin, no da… **[Cof cof… de nuevo sin comentarios :P]** Y bueno, como puedes ver, Lucius no lo estrangula… solo le quita el permiso a Hogsmeade que me parece que para Leo es peor, pero bue…_

_Kirai__: Anda! bueno, tendré que agradecerle a mi Silver que te lo haya recomendado… gracias Silver **[De na… jajaja ya me conoces XD]**_

_Kat__ basted: Hombre, hola! Bueno… con respecto a que Voldy se pasa, dime… crees que al Voldy le importa mucho que esté enfermo? Es un sádico… **[Jajajaja no se a quien me recuerda –Sil con cara de angel cola de demonio]** Muchas gracias… si, las prácticas han ido medio bien, nota baja pero aprobada y las notas… bueno, tendré que ir a septiembre… pero intentaré sacármelas tres que me han quedado. espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Hasta la próxima._

_Nara__ Kendeer Malfoy: Emmm… hola! Sí, te recuerdo… como no recordarte chiquilla… si cada vez que leo uno de tus reviews me río lo mío… además que raro es el que me dejas que no me pides que mate a alguien… **[No se a quien me recuerda XDD]**_

_Bueno… sí que habían salido antes tanto Remus como Sirius, aunque el último con forma perruna… así que sí, ni te empanaste, y bue… si saldrán más… pos ni idea… estoy muy espesa con respecto a este fic… **[Perdona… con este y con los otros XDD, ale, ya lo he dicho XD]** Emmm Hermy… bueno, contra la seda dental de menta no… pero solo te dice eso… así que como es hija de dentistas, pos como que la pongo más en contra de los dulces… y… no, no me parece buena idea que un Leo cebado acabe de Crabbe y Goyle de supernenas (Khari sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza para quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza) solo de pensarlo me entran escalofríos._

_Bien… ahora con respecto a las sugerencias… emmmm… las tendré en cuenta, pero ya te digo yo, que no se transformará en "Lea"… **[Ooohhh!! Con lo mono que sería!! ;;]**  y también te digo que en este fic no muere nadie a no ser que sea Voldy… **[Pse, que poca capacidad asesina xDDD]**  te lo digo en cada capítulo --._

_Y sí, me han dicho incontables veces que actualice pronto._

_Bueno, ahora que ya he respondido a todos los reviews… solo deciros que hasta el próximo capítulo! **[Eso! Eso! A ver cuanto tendremos que esperar XDDDD. Kiss] **_


	10. La carta

9.- La carta

Durante el par de días siguientes a su salida de la enfermería, Leo fue el blanco de casi todas las miradas del cuerpo de estudiantes, que ya fuera a sus espaldas o delante de él murmuraban sobre lo sucedido. No que a él le importara, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones como para que llegara a molestarlo… si no hubiera sido por eso, habría sido por otro motivo.

Estaba furioso con su padre, como se lo había hecho saber a su medio hermano, por lo que él creía una situación totalmente injusta, sin importarle lo que su hermano o Hermione pudieran llegar a decir. El hecho de que le hubiera retirado el permiso para ir a Hogsmeade y que le hubiera pedido tanto a Dumbledore como a McGonagall que se asegurasen de que no podía salir por ninguno de los muchos pasadizos secretos que el muchacho conocía, lo ponía furioso.

- Leo,- solía decirle Hermione.- Tu padre tiene todo el derecho a castigarte si considera que tu actitud o tus acciones no son las correctas. Tal vez, tú no estás acostumbrado a tener un padre y a su vez, él no sabe como tratarte como debiera porque ha criado a Malfoy desde que era un bebé y a ti te trata igual, ¡pero la cuestión es que lo habléis!

En aquellas veces, Leo sencillamente la miraba y negaba con la cabeza a la vez que pensaba que era una tontería todo lo que su amiga le decía; Claro que cuando también se lo decía Draco comenzó a pensar que tal vez ambos tenían algo de razón… ¿Debería tal vez darle una oportunidad a su padre en ese sentido? Jamás había recibido nada de los adultos excepto decepciones, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de esperar que los adultos actuaran de forma responsable con respecto a su persona y se le hacía muy difícil el volver a confiar en ellos de esa forma… ¿Quién le decía que no le volvían a girar la espalda en uno de los momentos que más lo necesitaba?

Fue por ese motivo que Leo se enfadó también con el profesor Lupin y con Sirius cuando estos le dijeron que estaban de acuerdo con su padre y que este tenía todo el derecho a castigarlo. Además, lo que más le enfadaba era que todo el mundo no hacía otra cosa que decirle que hablara con él para resolver sus diferencias. Al final, el muchacho tan solo conversaba con su mascota Dáyelin.

- _No entiendo porque todo el mundo me dice lo misssmo. Todoss quieren que hable con él…_

- _Si todoss quieren que habless con él, tendrán algo de razón, ¿no creess? Ess impossible que todoss sse equivoquen… _- Le dijo la serpiente muy razonablemente.

- _¿Y que le voy a decir? ¿Qué no quiero que sse meta en miss assuntoss?_

_- No… pero ssí como te ssientess._- Explicó Dáyelin.

- _¿Furiosso?-_ Dijo él a su vez.- _¿Quieress que le diga que me ssiento assi?_

_- No… como te ssientess con resspecto a ssu autoridad… Debe ssaber que tú no eress tu_ _hermano._- Explicó la serpiente con paciencia.

- _Lo penssaré._

Después de aquella conversación con Dáyelin permaneció muchos ratos pensando en ese tema y viendo los pros y los cotnras de una conversación con su padre… es cierto que podía ganar varias cosas pero también era cierto que su orgullo era lo que le impedía que hablara con él.

Durante estos momentos pensativos, y sin que Leo fuera consciente, era observado con atención por varias personas: sus amigos gryffindors, su medio-hermano, su Jefa de Casa, el profesor Snape y por el mismo director. Todos ellos deseaban saber como acabaría reaccionando el muchacho antes los recientes acontecimientos, o tal vez, no tan recientes ya que ya había pasado aproximadamente un mes des lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade.

Tal vez hubiera pasado bastante más tiempo sin que el joven gryffindor no hubiera tomado ningún tipo de decisión con respecto a su padre, si no hubiera sido porque aproximadamente por aquel tiempo, pasó un acontecimiento que no era para nada… esperado.

Era un sábado por la mañana, estaban en mitad del desayuno y no faltaría mucho para la llegada del correo, Leo igual que otras veces permanecía en silencio mientras pensaba en su situación con respecto a su padre cuando comenzaron a llegar las diferentes lechuzas con el correo de los estudiantes. Aquello no hubiera sido diferente de otros días si no hubiera sido porque un gran búho negro llegó hasta delante del muchacho gryffindor con una carta en su pata.

Si lo observabas bien, podías tener la sensación de depredador… había algo un tanto inquietante en aquel ave… casi como si se tratara de una especie de portador de la muerte. Bueno, al menos orgulloso era.

Leo no supo porqué, pero cuando lo vio sintió una extraña sensación de inquietud y anticipación en la base del estómago. Como si aquel búho llevara una carta desde el mismo infierno. Con cierto nerviosismo, tomó la carta y tras inflar sus plumas, el ave se marchó con rapidez.

- Leo, ¿de quien es?- Preguntó Hermione un poco insegura.

- No lo sé… y no sé porque me da mala espina.- Contestó el rubio antes de mirar el remitente.

Cuando giró la carta vio un sello que le hizo palidecer considerablemente; el sello lacre que había en la carta era la Señal Oscura. Sabía de quien era la carta, no había otra posibilidad… era del mismo Voldemort.

Con mucho cuidado abrió la carta dispuesto a soltarla si veía que podía ser peligrosa. Era cierto que en su mente apareció la imagen de su padre y supo que le gustaría que fuera él quien la abriera para asegurarse que a su hijo no le pasara nada; pero después de todo era su correo, ¿no?

_"Mi muy estimado Sr. Malfoy,_

_ Espero que no te moleste el que me haya dirigido a ti directamente en vez de haberme comunicado antes con tu padre, pero consideraba que el contenido de esta carta era mucho más adecuado que se dirigiese directamente a tu persona que no a la de tu padre._

_ El motivo principal a esta carta, consiste en mi deseo de disculparme por como me comporté contigo durante nuestra corta entrevista hace un mes; estoy tan rodeado de personas incompetentes y manipulables que a veces me olvido de cómo debo comportarme ante las personas que muestran la fuerza y entereza necesaria para considerarlas un igual._

_ Creo que ya te dije en su momento que me gustaba tu actitud (aunque no tus ideales) y tu forma de ser. Aprecio la valentía, eso es algo que he apreciado siempre y por lo que he llegado a admirar a muchos de mis propios enemigos. De hecho, creo que tu propia fuerza puede ser comparada a las de dos de mis peores enemigos: Dumbledore y Harry Potter._

_ Entiendo que desapruebes mis propios ideales porque son totalmente contradictorios a los tuyos, peor espero que mientras decides entre luchar o permanecer neutro podamos ser amigos… es tan difícil encontrar a alguien que sea lo suficientemente interesante…_

_ Con la esperanza de que te hayas recuperado completamente, se despide,_

_Lord__ Voldemort"_

Leo observó la carta demasiado sobresaltado como para notar que sus amigos lo estaban mirando atentamente y planteándose incluso el coger la carta para averiguar quien podía ser su remitente. Si alguien le hubiera llegado a decir que el mismo Voldemort le iba a enviar una carta pidiéndole disculpas por su actitud hacía él, le hubiera llevado directamente a San Mungo para que lo ingresaran… pero, justamente la tenía delante… ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer ahora? Lo que daría porque alguien pudiera aconsejarle.

- Leo, ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Hermione.- ¿De quien es?

- No pasa nada.- Dijo el rubio.

- Pero ¿de quien es?- Insistió Hermione.

- No creo que sea el mejor lugar para hablar sobre quien me ha enviado la carta.

Después de eso, Leo se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor, sin darse cuenta que su hermano lo siguió de cerca. Estaba demasiado confuso como para saber que era lo que debía hacer y para poder aclararse un poco, lo mejor era estar un rato solo y estudiar las cosas con calma y sin nadie que intentara interceder en su decisión. Sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el lago.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?- Murmuró para si el muchacho.- No se si esto esta complicando las cosas o si por el contrario podría dar algún tipo de beneficio.

- Si me lo explicas, tal vez yo pueda aconsejarte.- Dijo una voz nueva y bastante conocida también.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Draco?

- Te seguí.- Explicó el Slytherin.- Me llamó la atención la carta que has recibido y por eso te estuve observando mientras la leías. Me extrañó tu reacción y por ese motivo cuando saliste del Gran Comedor te seguí hasta aquí.

- A veces, Draco, eres demasiado entrometido para tu propio bien.

- ¿Es una amenaza?- Preguntó el Slytherin mientras alzaba una ceja.

- Solo una advertencia.- Explicó.

Leo se sentó delante del lago y su medio hermano se sentó a su lado mientras lo miraba con expectación, peor durante un rato ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada; se conformaban con el silencio. No fue hasta aproximadamente diez minutos más tarde que Leo le extendió la carta con tal de que la leyera.

- Leo, ¡esta carta es del Señor Oscuro!- Exclamó Draco una vez la terminó de leer.- ¿Sabías que era suya antes de abrirla?

- Sí.

- ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!? ¿¡COMO SE TE OCURRE ABRIRLA SABIENDO QUE ERA DE ÉL!?

- En primer lugar Draco, se trata de mi correspondencia, y por lo tanto, soy yo y solo yo quien tiene derecho a abrirla. Comenzó Leo tranquilamente.- Y en segundo lugar si hubiera visto que podía contener algo peligroso la hubiera dejado caer inmediatamente y la sellaría de nuevo

- ¡Aún así era muy peligroso!

- Lo sé, pero que en mi vida no lo ha sido.- Replicó Leo.

Draco suspiró antes de volver a revisar lo que decía la carta. Cualquiera hubiera podido pensar que aquello se trataba de una broma, ya que el Lord Oscuro jamás se había comportado así con nadie, al menos que él supiera. Luego estaba el hecho que el único camino que se le ocurría para ayudar a su medio-hermano era a partir de hablar con su padre, algo que sabía bien que el otro no iba a aceptar de ninguna de las maneras.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Dijo al fin.

- No lo sé.- Suspiró Leo.- A Dumbledore no quiero decírselo, al menos no por ahora… tampoco a mis amigos, armarían mucho jaleo, lograrían que más gente se enterara y luego se lo dirían a Dumbledore. Tal vez se lo podría decir a Snape, pero tampoco estoy seguro de que sea la mejor opción.

- ¿Entonces?

- No lo sé… debo pensármelo un poco más.

Draco asintió y tras darle un pequeño apretón en el hombro del gryffindor se levantó y volvió a la escuela. Leo se daría cuenta de que era lo que debía hacer sin necesidad de decírselo, lo averiguaría solo.

Aquella noche, Leo se encontró en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando ya todos los demás se habían ido a la cama, escribiéndole una carta muy detallada a su padre sobre que era lo que había sucedido esa mañana y preguntándole que era lo que debía hacer desde su punto de vista. Después de aquello, subió hasta su dormitorio y se preparó para acostarse; cuando amaneciera ya llevaría la carta a la lechucería para enviarla con Hedwig.

_Nota autora: Hola a todos, solo es una notita cortita… (que es por el mismo motivo que no anda por aquí Silver) Estoy a punto de irme de vacaciones ( y tan a punto, tengo a mis padres ya bajado las maletas) y puesto que acabo de terminar de pasar esto lo cuelgo ya… entre otras, pq ya no volveré hasta finales de mes._

_Espero que lo disfruteis, y hasta pronto!_


	11. Navidad

N.A: Antes de que comencéis a leer este cap. debo advertir que contiene spoilers del quinto libro. Ahora sí… que disfrutéis!

10- Navidad

Leo esperó la contestación de su padre durante los próximos días sin ningún resultado, por eso se sintió bastante decepcionado cuando pasó una semana y aún así seguía sin responder a su misiva. Podría imaginar que su padre había estado furioso cuando descubrió que su hijo menor se había puesto en peligro de esa forma, al abrir una carta del Lord Oscuro… debía admitir ahora que habían pasado varios días que su idea no había sido precisamente muy sensata. Así pues, le resultó toda una sorpresa cuando aproximadamente dos semanas más tarde al envío de la carta, recibió una respuesta por parte de su padre.

La carta era muy breve, de hecho era demasiado breve. En ella le decía que le era imposible darle el consejo que le pedía por carta y que por ese motivo, tanto Draco como él fueran a casa por Navidad donde podrían hablar de todo aquello con muchísima más calma y discreción.

El que fuera a casa por Navidad, era un hecho que prácticamente no había pasado por su mente. Estaba tan acostumbrado a permanecer en Hogwarts por las fiestas, que ni tan siquiera se había planteado que podría ir a un sitio donde sería totalmente bienvenido. Estaba claro que no pensaba desaprovechar tal posibilidad, por primera vez desde que había comenzado a asistir a Hogwarts se marcharía de la escuela por unas vacaciones que no fueran las de verano.

- Leo… ¿Estás seguro de esto? Hace dos meses que no te hablas con tu padre, el que se haya puesto en contacto contigo por carta diciéndote que vayas a pasar la Navidad a casa, no quiere decir que…

- 'Mione… todo irá bien. Has sido tú quien te has pasado estos últimos dos meses sermoneándome sobre que debía hacer las paces con mi padre ¿y ahora me dices que si estoy seguro?

- Bueno… es que tú normalmente te mantienes en tus trece durante mucho más tiempo…

Leo negó con la cabeza mientras su amigo pelirrojo se reía de la escena. Estaban a punto de coger el Hogwarts Exprés para regresar a sus casas con tal de pasar la Navidad y por todas partes reinaba un ambiente relajado y alegre. El resto de sus compañeros estaban conversando alegres mientras comenzaban a cargar sus equipajes en el expreso o bien cantaban villancicos muggles o mágicos; había otro grupo que aprovechara al máximo sus ultimas horas de magia hasta que regresaran a la escuela y otros, tan solo quedaban mirando a Dáyelin que permanecía cómodamente recostada en los hombros de Leo como si se tratara de una simple bufanda.

- Quien te entienda que te compre 'Mione.- Dijo el muchacho rubio mientras acariciaba la frente de la serpiente.- Si soy tozudo te enfadas y si no lo soy te preocupas.

- Tú prométeme que te cuidarás.

- Te lo prometo.

El viaje en tren fue muy tranquilo, entre otras razones porque ahora si Draco entraba en el compartimento, era completamente claro que había venido en son de paz, no de guerra, por lo tanto aprovecharon al máximo para poder hacer su última magia hasta enero y jugaron al ajedrez mágico o al Snap Explosivo. Así pues cuando llegaron a la estación del tren al anochecer, casi todo el mundo reaccionó con sorpresa y rapidez.

En pequeños grupos de dos o de tres, salieron por la barrera con tal de reunirse con sus familiares que le habían venido a buscar alegres por poder verles después de tantos meses. Para Leo, que había esperado una llegada tranquila hasta donde estuvieran esperando su padre y su madrastra, quedó rápidamente estupefacto cuando Draco y él (que habían salido juntos) se vieron rodeados por toda una masa de periodistas donde descubrió con obvio disgusto que Rita Skeeter se encontraba entre ellos. Por lo visto, quería realizar una entrevista a los mellizos Malfoy, muy especialmente a Leo ya que su aparición había resultado ser toda una sorpresa para el Mundo Mágico. Fue necesaria la ayuda de Draco, de varios estudiantes, de los guardias de seguridad, así como la inesperada intervención de Lucius Malfoy para poder rescatar a Leo de la multitud de periodistas.

Tras conseguir sacar al muchacho de allí y tras una muy seria amenaza por parte del señor Malfoy de tomar medidas legales si su hijo menor tenía algún tipo de reacción a su enfermedad por culpa de las acciones de los periodistas, se marcharon los tres hasta el lujoso vehículo que permanecía estacionado en el aparcamiento de la estación.

- ¿Estás bien, Leo?- Preguntó mirando por el espejo retrovisor del coche a su hijo.

- Sí.

- ¿Seguro? Estás muy pálido.

- Sí, de verdad… es solo que no me esperaba tanto reportero.

- Los periodistas hubieran venido más tarde o mas temprano, era de esperar.- Explicó Lucius.- Si no hubieras venido a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad, habrían esperado a las de Pascua y si no, a las de verano… Estaban demasiado ansiosos por poder hablar contigo. Además, el hecho de que te "hayas hecho" amigo de los dos mejores amigos de Harry Potter no ayuda; Seguramente estarían esperando que supieras algo de su desaparecido héroe.

- No soy ningún héroe…- Murmuró el muchacho.- Era mi madre quien lo era.

- Hay más motivos que ese para que te consideren su héroe.- Le respondió su padre pensativo.

- ¿Tú lo sabes?

- No… Dumbledore no nos ha dicho por qué motivo exactamente lo eres, pero hay algo que le hace pensar que eres la clave para acabar la guerra… algo que nada tiene que ver con tu madre.

Leo suspiró con aversión mientras se hundía en el asiento de atrás y su hermano adoptaba una expresión divertida; estaba claro que el disgusto del otro muchacho le parecía algo muy risueño.

El camino hasta la mansión Malfoy fue mucho más corto de lo que Leo pudiera imaginar, tal vez porque en un minuto se encontraban a las afueras de Londres y al siguiente a las afueras de las propiedades Malfoy. Por lo visto, el coche tenía instalado un mecanismo que permitía que su conductor hiciera aparecer y desaparecer el coche a voluntad. Así pues, no mucho después de salir de King's Cross se encontraban saliendo cómodamente del vehículo para entrar en la muy elegante mansión.

- ¡Draco! ¡Leo!- La voz de Narcisa se escuchó tan buen punto entraron los dos adolescentes y la mujer no tardó mucho en aparecer y abrazarlos.- ¡Mis niños! Os he echado tanto de menos… la casa estaba tan vacía sin vosotros…

- ¡Madre!- Alborotó Draco abrazándola con fuerza.

- Hola tía Narcisa.- Saludó Leo dándole también él un abrazo a lo que la mujer hizo un pequeño gesto de disgusto.

- Preferiría que me llamaras "madre" peor me conformaré con tía… ese es un privilegio que tan solo lo merece Lily… al menos por el momento.

Los dos muchachos se instalaron en sus habitaciones con ayuda de los elfos domésticos, mientras esperaban que llegara la hora de la cena. Estaba muy claro que el único motivo por el cual Lucius no había planteado la maldita carta de Lord Oscuro era porque había querido que ambos estuvieran perfectamente instalados antes de nada. Fue por eso, que Leo no se sorprendió mucho cuando después de cenar su padre le pidió que le acompañara al estudio.

- Bien, ¿Qué querías padre?- Preguntó el muchacho en cuanto se cerró la puerta.

- Primero de todo, pedirte perdón.- Dijo el mago adulto.- Sé que fui muy brusco la última vez que nos vimos… estaba preocupado y me comporté de acuerdo a ese sentimiento.

Leo lo miró, pero no dijo nada. No sabía que era lo que se proponía su padre pero tuvo la sensación de que sería mucho mejor no interrumpirle. Tal vez si lo hacía cambiara el rumbo de la conversación y ya no pudiera llegar a averiguarlo.

- Lo que intento decir, es que me perdones. He tenido siempre a Draco a mi lado y por lo tanto lo he visto crecer y siempre he sabido como debía actuar con él. Tú no eres Draco y por lo tanto mi comportamiento no puede ser el mismo que si lo fueras. Creo que ambos debemos aprender a tratar con esta relación, yo debo aprender como ser tu padre y tú a como ser un hijo.

- Tú no eres el único culpable, aunque me gustaría lo contrario.- Dijo el muchacho.- Te desobedecí descaradamente a pesar que me ordenaste aquello por mi propia seguridad. Debí comprender que estabas preocupado por mi y no reaccionar de forma tan exagerada.

- Me alegro que escribieras pidiéndome consejo.

- Fuiste la única persona que se me ocurrió.

- Bien… ahora, muéstrame esa carta. Debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

Después de aquello la relación entre los dos se mejoró de forma bastante visible y las vacaciones que en cualquier otro momento se le hubieran presentado tediosas y tristes, resultaron ser de las mejores que hubiera tenido en su vida. Aquellas eran las primeras Navidades felices que pasaba fuera de la escuela, algo que el muchacho había llegado a considerar imposible mientras siguiera siendo estudiante.

Tal vez lo mejor de todo resultó ser la Nochebuena, cuando el muchacho al bajar a cenar se encontró ni más ni menos con Remus Lupin y su padrino Sirius Black que lo esperaban sonrientes al pie de las escaleras; El muchacho no tardó ni un segundo en lanzarse en los brazos de este último.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Profesor Lupin! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Tu padre nos ha invitado a pasar las Navidades con vosotros… como una sorpresa para ti.- Explicó el prófugo.- ¿Te ha gustado?

- ¡Por supuesto!- Alborotó Leo. Jamás he pasado las Navidades contigo. Realmente me gusta mucho.

Aquella fue sin duda la mejor Nochebuena que Leo había pasado jamás incluso mejor que las que había pasado en Hogwarts. Si bien se sorprendió por la familiaridad con la que se trataban Sirius y Narcisa, esto más tarde justificado cuando su padrino le explicó que su madrastra y él eran primos hermanos… aunque hacía más de 14 años que no habían visto fuera de Hogwarts y también le explicó el porqué.

- Me escapé de casa cuando tenía dieciséis años, Leo. No podía soportarlo más, puesto que mis padres y en general casi toda la familia eran firmes partidarios de Voldemort. Esperaban que yo también lo fuera peor la amistad que tenía con James me hizo ver mucho más que lo que querían que viera.- Le explicó Sirius poco después de la cena.- Así que cuando se me hizo insoportable me marché a casa de James. En general… no hubo muy buenas relaciones con mi familia después de eso.

Así pues, sus vacaciones de Navidad estaban resultando fantásticas, así como muy interesantes. Parecía que anda podría enfriar el ambiente, al menos hasta que al día siguiente, Navidad, llegó el momento de abrir los regalos.

Parecía que todo iba bien, los muchachos iban abriendo sus diferentes regalos de las muy diferentes personas que conocían y apreciaban hasta que llegó el momento en el que Leo abriera un regalo que parecía no tener remitente que se encontraba envuelto en un papel de un tono verde esmeralda. Al abrirlo se encontró con un libro de apariencia bastante lujoso que tenía por título "¿Eres mago? Que hacer con tu poder"

- Padre… ¿Es un regalo tuyo?- Preguntó el muchacho.

- No, Leo. No lo es.

- Pero entonces… ¿Quién…?

No había ninguna nota a primera vista, al menos fuera o dentro del paquete que pudiera revelar quien podía ser la persona que lo hubiera enviado. No estaba muy seguro sobre lo que debía hacer, por una parte su curiosidad le instaba a abrir el libro y hojearlo y por otro, había una extraña sensación que le ordenaba alejarse de él tanto como le fuera posible.

- ¿Podría alguien asegurarse que es seguro?- Preguntó el muchacho ante el asombro de todos.

- Yo lo haré.- Se ofreció Lupin.

El hombre lobo, con mucho cuidado, lanzó un hechizo desenmascarador de Magia Oscura en él, por si acaso había algún tipo de maldición oculta con el propósito de dañarlo. Tras hacerlo, el libro permaneció igualmente en su sitio, sin ningún tipo de reacción ni buena ni mala.

- Está limpio.- Aseguró el antiguo profesor.- No se le ha lanzando ningún tipo de hechizo, ni bueno ni malo.

- ¿Estás seguro, Remus?- Preguntó el ex convicto.

- Completamente. La única magia que debe tener (Si es que la tiene) es la residual del autor.

- Bien… pues ábrelo, Leo.- Le instó su medio hermano.

El muchacho hizo como le pidieron y aún con cuidado abrió el libro por la primera página, que normalmente suele estar en blanco. Tan buen punto lo hizo, palideció considerablemente, puesto que había escrito un texto en una letra por demás familiar…

- Ya sé quien me lo envió.- Murmuró.- Lo ha hecho Voldemort.

**Nota autora**: Holaaaaaaa! **_(Naaas!! Silver tbn esta aquí para molestar!! xD)_** Ya sé, ya sé… ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que publiqué por última vez… dos meses! Wua!! **_(Pse… y se quejan de que yo tardo… si subo capi una semana si y una no XDD)_** Pero bueno… es que he estado muy ocupada y además, pos… como que no sabía como seguirlo. :p Pero bien… allá vamos… por ahora tira, esperemos que siga así hasta el final…

Como podéis ver, he comenzado ha unir mi historia con algunas cosas del quinto libro… aunque ya os aviso ahora que no pienso tomármelo como referencia… solo son pequeñas cosas… no más. Así que los que estéis pensando que voy a matar a Sirius… **_(Sirius ya sta muerto TToTT)_** podéis comenzar a replantearoslo… todavía no he decidido si alguien muere o no… (pero por favor, no más mensajes subliminales y no tan subliminales de Mata a Dobby o mata a Ginny, si?) **_(MATA, MATA, MATA!!! A DOBBY!! A GINNY!! A UMBRIDGE!! A PETIRGREW!! GRRRRR)_**

Bien… ahora los reviews!

Capítulo 8: 

Nara Kendeer Malfoy: Bueno chica, tampoco es para tanto… una escribe cuando puede, o le viene la inspiración… así que lo siento, no puedo asegurar cuanto voy a tardar… pos… no, lo siento, no lo insinué en el cap 8… jajaja… pero bueno, tranqui… si se queda con alguien, lo sabréis en muuu poco tiempo **_(Y tan poco tiempo, ni yo lo se xDD)_**. UU A lo de capacidad de torturar… bueno… por cinco segundos de cruciatus, no diría yo que es mucha tortura… Silver se busca cosas mucho peores **_(Ya sta!! Ya lo ha dicho!! Pero si solo me he cargado a un par de personajes!! Si… lo se… se que uno es un principal… :P)_**. Y bueno… el fic de Silver se llama Dragon's Knight **_(Si!! Si!! Viva yoo!! XDD)_** Y no… no los voy a convertir en supernenas.

The angel of the dreams: Hola! Gracias por el review… me ha hecho mucha ilusión.

Hermone-Malfoy: a si? Te ha gustado… bueno, no eres la única que me dice lo mismo sobre la trama… aunque parece que gusta bastante.

Elozabeth Potter: Bueno… chica… hago lo que puedo… y si no sale más… no puedo hacerlos más largos.

Capítulo 9: 

Nara Kendeer Malfoy: Hola… bueno, sí… ese lo actualicé muy seguido del anterior… **_(Uuuuy! Que seguido… 2 meses!! XDDD)(_**_Está hablando del otro y lo actualicé con unas dos semanas de diferencia me parece!)_ pero estaba de buena racha con las musas… así que aproveché… pero no… los mensajes que de subliminales tienen poco, no han funcionado :p **_(Que lastima! Tendremos que seguir metiendo cizaña!)_**.

Mereth: Holaaa! muchas gracias por todos los reviews… me hicieron muuuuucha ilusión. Espero que haya alcanzado tus espectativas… digamos que a Silver le hizo bastante gracia el regalito. **_(Jajajajajajaja!!! Olas cariño!! XDD Hasta el proximo XDD)_**


	12. Se armó la de Dios

11.- Se armó la de Dios

A pesar del hecho que Remus había asegurado que el libro estaba limpio de maldiciones, o cualquier hechizo oscuro, a los Malfoy poco les faltó para lanzarlo directo a la chimenea. Sabían que Voldemort había mostrado interés por Leo, pero vamos… ¡que hiciera un regalo de Navidad era inaudito! Aquello también hizo que lo que restaba de vacaciones navideñas las pasaran por demás mucho más nerviosos.

El día en que los muchachos debían regresar a Hogwarts, supuso todo un alivio para todos, después de todo Voldemort no intentaría llegar hasta la escuela por miedo a Dumbledore de forma que el joven gryffindor se encontraba a salvo por el momento.

- Si el Señor Oscuro te va viendo más a menudo, aunque sea bajo la idea de que eres el mellizo de Draco, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que Harry Potter y tú sois la misma persona.- Le explicó Lucius por enésima vez mientras conducía hasta King's Cross.- Por eso es mejor que estés en Hogwarts; allí no se presentará con la idea de mantener una charla contigo como bien puede hacer en el Señorío. Sinceramente, me ha sorprendido el que no haya venido después de lo del libro.

- Tal vez porque se imaginaba que preferiría estar con mi familia…- Comenzó el muchacho.

- Leo, Voldemort es un egoísta, tan solo piensa en su persona… ese motivo ni tan siquiera habría pasado por su mente. Si vuelve a escribirte, avísame enseguida y no abras la carta hasta que Dumbledore o Lupin la inspeccionen y den luz verde.

- Muy bien, padre.

El resto del viaje (el cual también fue muy corto) se hizo en silencio, puesto que el tema los había puesto más nerviosos de lo que antes estaban, de forma que hasta el más insignificante sonido hacía que todos en el automóvil brincaran varios centímetros.

La despedida en la estación fue mucho más fría que la que hubo en el inicio del curso, tal vez porque el miedo que había entre los miembros de la familia era mucho más palpable. En septiembre, estaban contentos y seguros que nada podría descubrirlos, ahora, un ligero cambio en lo que habían previsto que sucediera había hecho que tuvieran miedo por la duración de su secreto y a la vez por la seguridad de su familia (el castigo a los traidores, era para toda la familia).

- Voy a buscar a Ron y Hermione.- Dijo Leo en cuanto subieron al tren.- ¿Quieres venir?

- Gracias, pero no creo que fuera bien recibido, además tengo una imagen que mantener.- Le respondió su hermano.

- Muy bien. ¿Irás con Crabbe y Goyle?

- Que remedio… las apariencias… ¡Lo que daría por un poco de conversación decente!

- Solo debes mantener una charla con 'Mione… te sorprendería todo lo que llega a saber.- Le dijo Leo con una sonrisa.- Nos vemos luego.

- Hasta luego.

Una vez ambos se separaron cada uno tomó una dirección distinta para encontrarse con sus "amigos". Leo iba más o menos tranquilo, estaba convencido que ahora que se encontraba en el tren ya no podría pasarle nada… Después de todo, tal y como Hermione le había explicado cientos de veces, el tren se encontraba demasiado bien protegido.

A medida que se iba cruzando con la gente por los pasillos, todos le iban saludando con más o menos afecto, ni tan siquiera los Slytherin lo trataban mal (seguramente porque sabían que a Voldemort le caía bastante bien y no querían meterse en líos con él); De hecho, incluso algunos primeros y segundos años le preguntaron si podían ver a Dáyelin (realmente se había hecho muy popular, sobretodo con esa manía que tenía por asustar a todo el mundo de la casa Slytherin).

- Hola Leo…- Dijo Ron en cuanto este abrió la puerta del compartimento.

- Hola… ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

- ¡Geniales! Tendrías que haber estado… estuvimos todos, bueno excepto Percy…

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Percy?- Se asombró el rubio.

- Pues, que ha sido ascendido a ayudante personal de Fudge… y si antes era insoportable, ahora es inaguantable.- dijo Ron.- Cuando papá se enteró del ascenso le dijo a Percy que era porque Fudge quería tener un espía en la familia porque sabe que apoyamos a Dumbledore y él comenzó a decir muchas cosas desagradables… por lo visto, hubo una bronca impresionante entre los dos y tú conoces a mi padre… ¡jamás se enfada!

- ¿Y que pasó luego?- Preguntó Leo.

- Pues que Percy se marchó de casa… mamá ha tratado de hablar con él varias veces pero jamás le ha abierto la puerta.- Suspiró.- Está destrozada… ni tan siquiera le respondió la felicitación de Navidad.

- Por lo visto Fred y George tienen muchas ganas de encontrarse con él, y usarlo como conejillo de indias… Bill quiere lanzarle unas muy buenas maldiciones y Charlie usarlo como tentempié para sus dragones.- Dijo Hermione.

El rubio asintió comprendiendo… a él también le entraban muchas ganas de hacerle algunas cosas desagradables a Percy… tal vez podría hablara con su padre para que "aconsejara" a Fudge que lo que quitara del puesto y lo pusiera en el peor que hubiera en el Ministerio… seguro que a él le encantaría fastidiarle la vida a un Weasley… tal vez eso le enseñaría a Percy un poco de humildad.

- Oye Leo, ¿y a ti que te pasa?- Le preguntó Hermione de repente.- Estás tenso.

- Voldemort me envió un regalo de Navidad. MI padre se asustó que quisiera hablar conmigo y me descubriera.

- ¿¡UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD!?- Preguntaron los dos a la vez.

- Sí… imaginaos la impresión que nos dio a todos…

El viaje en tren se dio como siempre, con charlas, partidas de ajedrez y visitas de otros estudiantes gryffindor e incluso de otras casas. La verdad, es que los tres se sorprendieron mucho cuando Cho Chang entró en el compartimento preguntándoles se sabían algo de Harry.

- Parece que ahora le gustas, Leo… bueno, le gusta Harry Potter.- Le dijo Ron.

- Sí… eso parece.- Dijo con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué no te gustaba?- Se sorprendió Hermione.

- Tú lo has dicho, me gustaba. Después de lo de Cedric… lo siento pero no puedo.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts fueron recibidos por el Banquete de Bienvenida y Leo se relajó. Ya estaba en un lugar donde Voldemort no podría hablar con él y por tanto, descubrirlo.

Los días del curso iban pasando de forma lenta, y la rutina escolar los envolvió poco a poco. El curso cada vez se iba haciendo más y más dura, después de todo, los TIMOS serían al final del curso y eso quieras que no, hacía que los ejercicios así como las lecciones fueran cada vez más duras.

De hecho, Leo tuvo que centrarse tanto que incluso alguna vez deseó no tener que jugar al quidditch; después de todo, ese año tenía alguien a quien hacer orgulloso por sus notas (no que estas fueran malas, al contrario, pero quería que fueran mejores aún). Así que se olvidó completamente e su problema con cierto Señor Oscuro… o al menos, se olvidó hasta que aproximadamente un mes y medio después de regresar a la escuela, llegó el mismo búho negro que le entregó aquella carta de Voldemort hacía un par de meses.

- Leo… ese búho no es…- Comenzó Hermione

- Sí… es el mismo.- Murmuró.

No muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo cogió la carta y tras darle algo de su tocino al ave observó como se marchaba del Gran Comedor. No le hizo falta mirar hacía la mesa Slytherin para saber que su hermano debía estar muy pálido e incluso asustado.

Le dio una mirada rápida y luego se levantó de la mesa del desayuno, esperando que Draco lo siguiera fuera del Gran Comedor. Sí, definitivamente su hermano salió no mucho después con una expresión claramente muy preocupada.

- Esa carta es de él, ¿verdad?

- Eso creo.

- ¿Vas a llamar a Padre?

- Creo que es lo más razonable. No pienso abrir esta carta sin estar seguro de que no me pasará nada.

Ambos muchachos corrieron hasta la lechucería para escribir una carta a su padre explicándole lo sucedido; estaban seguros que el hombre no tardaría mucho en aparecer por la escuela una vez recibiera la misiva, mientras tanto la guardaron en uno de los libros de la escuela y ambos se dirigieron hacía la clase de pociones. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, su padre les permitiría acabar esa clase.

No hubo tal suerte. Aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, la profesora McGonagall llegó al aula de pociones pidiendo que los dos jóvenes Malfoy salieran del aula porque el director había pedido su presencia en su despacho. No es que el profesor estuviera muy contento, pero no tuvo más remedio que dejarles ir. Allí estaba su padre que parecía león enjaulado.

- ¡Por fin!- Exclamó en cuanto los vio.- He venido en cuanto he leído la carta que me habéis enviado. ¿Dónde está?

Por respuesta, Leo cogió el libro donde había guardado la carta que había recibido esa mañana en el desayuno.

- Aquí. Ni tan siquiera la he abierto.- Le dijo el muchacho mientras se la daba.

El hombre dejó el sobre en el escritorio y comenzó a lanzarle tantos hechizos como se le ocurrieron para asegurarse de que era segura. Una vez estuvo contento con el resultado, la cogió y la abrió para leerla con rapidez. Mientras la leía iba palideciendo poco a poco.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Draco.

- Sí, ¿Qué pone?- Preguntó a su vez Leo.

- Quiere verte.- Dijo el hombre mirando a su hijo menor por un día.- Ha planeado un encuentro entre tú y él… para dentro de una semana.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?

- ¡Pero no puede ir!- Se asustó Draco.- ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho! ¡Si vuelve a verle en persona lo descubrirá!

- Es un pez que se muerde la cola…- Dijo Lucius Malfoy preocupado. Si va lo descubrirá, pero si no va sospechará que pasa algo… y a la larga… sabrá también la verdad.

- ¿Y que hago?- Preguntó Leo.- ¿Voy o no?

- No lo sé… debo pensarlo bien.

Ambos muchachos regresaron a sus clases obviamente mucho más nerviosos de lo que habían salido. Sus amigos los notaron más nerviosos de lo que habían estado antes, pero decidieron permanecer en silencio y no hacerles preguntas.

Durante todo lo que restó de día, Leo estuvo mucho más distraído de lo que era habitual, así que casi nadie quiso molestarlo y que pagara el pato aquel que llamara la atención del rubio (después de todo, alguna vez ya había llegado a pasar) Por eso cuando aquella noche se fue a acostar casi justo acabar de cenar, nadie le molestó.

Aquella noche el muchacho no hizo otra cosa que dar vueltas en su cama pensando en que era lo que era lo que iba a pasar. Estaba claro que no podía volver a encontrarse con Voldemort en persona… ¡sería casi seguro que lo descubriría! No podía, era imposible… pero al mismo tiempo, si no iba su padre se metería en muchos problemas. Una cosa que podría hacerse, era hacerle creer a todo el mundo que había tenido una recaída con respecto a su "enfermedad cardíaca"; aquella era una posibilidad, pero por una vez no sería él quien tomaría la decisión final sobre que hacer… sería su padre el que decidiera… por una vez, permitiría que otra persona tomara la decisión.

Al día siguiente, el rubio se levantó con pronunciadas ojeras y con evidentes nervios; no podía evitar sentir como si hubiera un gran reloj que marcaba una cuenta atrás con respecto a su "cita" con Voldemort. Se sentó en silencio en la mesa del desayuno, sin hacer caso a las diferentes miradas curiosas que recibía o bien a las preocupadas que le daban sus amigos o su hermano. No comía mucho, más que nada jugaba con su comida… después de todo, era totalmente incapaz de comer nada en esos momentos.

La llegada del correo hizo que Leo levantara la vista de su plato, puesto que notó que una de las lechuzas que había sobrevolado el Gran Comedor se había parado justo delante de él ofreciéndole una carta. Con un poco de miedo sobre que era lo que podía pasar, levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse con los ya familiares ojos ambarinos de Aquiles, la lechuza de su padre y soltó la respiración que sin darse cuenta había estado sosteniendo.

Con cuidado, desató la carta y le ofreció su palto para que fuera la misma lechuza la que se sirviera lo que quisiese, mientras que abría la carta con avidez… por fin podría saber que era lo que iba a pasar.

"Hijo,

Primero de todo quiero que sepas que he estado pensándolo bien y viendo que tenemos muy poco tiempo será mejor actuar ahora ates de que sea demasiado tarde.

Ya sabes que es imposible que vayas a la cita con el Lord Oscuro… sería prácticamente un suicidio, es por ese motivo que he decidido hacer pública la verdad… Cuando recibas esta carta, lo más seguro es que me encuentre en el Ministerio haciendo los trámites necesarios…

No te asustes si mañana sales en el periódico, contando quien eres, será lo más normal.

Tu padre que te quiere

Lucius Malfoy"

El muchacho parpadeó sorprendido mientras una expresión de incredulidad aparecía en su cara. Se iba a reconocer la verdad; todo el mundo iba a saber que durante quince años se le había conocido como Harry Potter…

- Joder… se va a armar la de Dios… - Murmuró el muchacho.

Al día siguiente, tal y como su padre había pronosticado, en la primera página del profeta había una foto suya como Harry Potter y otra como Leo Malfoy, junto con un gran titular que decía: "LEO MALFOY O HARRY POTTER: EL RESULTADO DE LA AVENTURA ENTRE LUCIUS MALFOY Y LILY EVANS" y luego como subtítulo ponía: "Los Malfoy, espías para la luz durante más de dieciséis años"

- Bien… ahora sí que padre tendrá que abandonar su papel de espía.- Dijo Leo sin hacer caso a las miradas fijas de prácticamente todo el Gran Comedor.- Después de esto continuar sería un suicidio.

_Fin?_

_Nota autora: Bien… esto se acabó… sí, lo sé, lo sé… un final un tanto precipitado. Lo siento mucho pero era este o dejar el fic inacabado porque ya no daba más de sí la cosa… después de todo al menos, los 4 últimos cap. han sido muy forzados por mi parte._

_Ahora mismo, ya estoy comenzando a trabajar sobre otro fic, no sé cuanto tardaré en comenzar a publicarlo pero ya os digo que podré actualizar mucho más seguido, porque al contrario que con este, tengo muy claro que es lo que quiero hacer hasta… bien… creo que tengo juego para unos 30 capítulos o más… así que no os preocupéis… _

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este fic, hasta pronto_

_Khari_


End file.
